Moonlight Over the Isle of Hope
by ursa major II
Summary: This story explores the building relationship between Madi and Silver in S3 and how things progressed after the series finale. COMPLETED 11.22.2017
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Black Sails or Treasure Island. All characters and story history, apart from new characters that may pop up, belong to Robert Stevenson, Robert Levine and Jonathan Steinberg.

 **Summary:** This story explores moments between Madi and Silver in S3 and after the series finale of Black Sails.

 **Author's Note:** I do enjoy feedback, but please be gentle.

 **Prologue**

The sun had parted the clouds, for the first time in days, leaving behind an infinite blue across the heavens. There was nothing obstructing it. Not a sign of the late summer rains that had, for that day, abandoned the island, leaving the lands beautiful and replenished with new life that would yield much needed resources for sustaining the community. The people found joy in this, the blessings of the rain and the dawning of the sun, permitting them to leave the shelters of their homes to fellowship and celebrate once more. For Madi, that time of being confined to her home, closed off from the camaraderie of her people, left alone to her books and thoughts, forced her to weigh her heart, to listen to it, and discern what she truly wanted.

Slowly, she treaded, but with purpose, putting one leg in front of the other, climbing the uneven terrain of rocks, sand and grass, that was threatening to undermine her footing. The wind grew stronger as she approached the summit, whipping her skirt around her, making her ascension more difficult, but she pushed on, determined. For she'd known for some time that she'd take this path, that the sentiment that dwelled within her was wounded but not dead, that it would lead her to what she could no longer deny – her future.

The incline became more steep, and she could hear the ocean waves fiercely washing ashore, crashing on the rocks below. She was getting closer. She knew, which stirred her heart to a thunder, to race in her chest at what awaited her beyond the summit. Uncertainty, which had not been a thought, suddenly took hold, rising within her, bringing with it questions of what she would say. How she would say it? Why she didn't just wait? Because she'd waited long enough. The hill crested and brought with it a vast and breathtaking view, one that she didn't often take the chance to admire due to her rarely venturing to this part of the island. Her eyes swept the horizon, taking in the greenery that accentuated the beauty of the ocean behind it, when her breath quickened, inciting a flood of emotion in her heart, ceasing her steps, as her gaze fell upon him – her pirate, her lover, her husband - John Silver.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

15 months earlier

The haze of slumber gradually lifted, giving way to the sounds of life, of a community - the occasional bark of dogs, the playful laughter of children and language – conversational and commanding, exotic and native to him. Silver languidly opened his eyes to the ceiling above, an intricate weaving of hundreds of straws, then realized what he hadn't moments earlier, that there was no debilitating ache in his leg, reminding him of the wound that refused to grow silent. The fever that had broken hours ago, no longer lingered, leaving him rested and energized, when what smelled like – grilled fish with a fusion of spice and herb roasted potatoes, drifted to him, invading his senses.

His stomach growled in response, driving him to turn his head, following the tantalizing scent when he spotted her – his warden, now his hostess – Madi Scott, standing at the table, setting a plate down then adding a beverage in a cup. He observed the elegance in her movement, and admired the beauty in everything about her – the flawlessness of her dark skin, the delicate youthfulness of her features and the wondrous styling of her hair. She was exquisite. He reverently mused. Silver drew a deep breath, every part of him warming at the sight of her, his heart stirred by the memory of her words "maybe to go to such a place one needs another, to hold the tether and to find a way out" as well as her compassion and wisdom in supporting him through the anguish in the treatment of his infected wound.

" _Did you rest well?"_ Madi calmly asked as she turned her eyes to him, catching him unawares.

"Yes." Silver quietly replied, his breath quickening at the gentleness in her stare.

" _Should you be hungry, I brought food."_ She said upon returning her attention to the table and further adjusting the items she'd just set upon it.

" _Thank you. I am."_ He admitted, his stomach ferociously growling again, prompting him to slowly leave the cot on which he lay.

" _Do you need…"_

" _No. I'll manage."_ Silver interjected, stopping Madi mid step as she moved towards him. He effortlessly stood from the cot, balancing himself with the pillar nearby, and instantly felt a sharp pain at the stub of his leg. He grimaced, which deepened Madi's concerned, sparking her desire to go to him, but she remained where she stood, watching him in awe, amazed at the strength of his fortitude. Silver grabbed the wooden stick that Fremah had suggested he use to get around, at least until his wounded leg quieted down. He deftly hopped across the room, making his way to the table, where he successfully pulled out a chair and sat down, letting his injured leg, which was again free of the terrible pain that had raged moments before, rest to the side. His eyes immediately went to the plate before him, his mouth watering at it's delicious contents. It had been a while since he'd had a decent meal and his gut became more ravenous at the sight of the glorious food that awaited him. Silver was just about to dig in, hardly able to pace himself to not gorge a large bite, when he looked up to see that Madi was making her way towards the entrance of the hut.

" _Wait."_ He exclaimed. Madi stopped and turned her full attention back to him, her hands folded and resting in front of her, a questioning expression on her face.

" _Join me."_ He softly requested, his gaze bound to hers, rousing a fervor in the air, yielding a quickening to their breaths.

" _I have already dined."_ She quietly answered.

" _It does not seem right for me to dine at your table without you being here to join me."_ He voiced.

Madi felt flushed, her heart slamming in her chest, beating at a heighten pace under the scrutiny of his intense gaze. The invitation he'd presented, excited her, as did he. For he – John Silver, was an intriguing man, unlike any she'd ever met. She'd encountered white men before, many of whom had been disposed of when they'd somehow come to discover the Island. However, this man, John Silver, was different. She mused, again noting his fetching dark locks, curly and long, the way his beard handsomely framed his lips and face, and the striking blue of his eyes, while recalling his strength when confessing his concern over the darkness of Captain Flint, and his humility when he'd been nearly broken with pain from his injury, allowing her to see his feverish leg, to help him. Nonetheless, he was a pirate. She reminded herself, even as admiration for him washed over her. What would her mother think? What would her people think? If she granted his request? She didn't allow the thought to fester, but speaking not a word, she made her way to the nearby counter and poured herself a cup of water, then walked to the table and took a seat, where she kept her eyes down, focused on the cup her hands were wrapped around.

" _Thank you, for aiding me."_ Silver quietly uttered. Madi lifted her eyes to his and was moved by the warmth in his stare. She slightly nodded her head, acknowledging his gratitude, took a sip of water then spoke.

" _How did it happen?"_ She cautiously asked. _"Your leg?"_

Silver allowed the food for which he'd just devoured to melt in his mouth, savoring its taste, while he contemplated her question.

" _It is a long sorted tale…involving Spanish soldiers, Pirates…and stolen treasure."_ He replied, his tone reflecting a dark pain that was still fresh as his mind revisited that time of not long past that was ripe with peril, violence and betrayal.

" _I am sorry. I did not mean to stir any unpleasant memories."_ Madi apologized. For a moment Silver held her gaze, heartened by her sincerity that kindled a sense of calm within him, when her eyes fell away, inciting him to say more.

" _In Charlestown…our ship was captured by a rival pirate."_ He said, drawing Madi's eyes back to him as his mind drifted further into the memory of that time, to all that had transpired, which had yielded that horrifying moment. He then explained the complicated truth of shifting alliances, how and why Captain Vane had come for the Man O' War and why after capturing it he didn't leave Charlestown and chose to stay and save Flint from being hanged for piracy. _"when Vane went ashore to extricate Flint, a member of his crew went rogue, because I would not deliver what he wanted…Flint's crew to support his plan to flee back to Nassau…he…crushed my leg with an axe…leaving it damaged beyond repair."_ He revealed, his voice strong with emotion as he dropped his eyes. Madi tried to process all that he'd revealed, the complexity and darkness of all that had gone on, but with all that he'd said, she felt his anguish, the memory of what she knew had to be a terrible experience. She wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him with her touch, but stopped herself with words.

" _I cannot imagine how difficult that must've been."_ She compassionately stated.

" _It was…devastating."_ Silver confessed what he hadn't to anyone else, lifting his eyes back to hers. _"But…being accountable for my crew, tending to them, aided tremendously in my recovery."_

" _It is remarkable how much strength can be gained from aiding one's people."_ She commented aloud, reflecting on past times when delivering care to her people provided her strength and recollecting his earlier declaration of holding his "world together with both hands" with tending to his crew being at its core.

" _It is."_ Silver silently agreed as he maintained her kindred stare, seized by the tenderness it provoked, when his stomach suddenly roared again, prompting him to continuously sate the deficiency that was still his mostly empty belly. _"How's your father?"_ He then asked with care, after consuming more of his meal, his thoughts settling on Mr. Scott as she again looked down and he noted her expression shifting into melancholy.

" _The healing ritual is complete."_ She replied. _"But there has been little improvement to his condition."_

" _Can more be done?"_ Silver inquired and she drew a deep breath, the pain she felt for an instant crippling her strength, touching something deep within him, before she regained her composure and answered.

" _No."_ She said, meeting his gaze.

" _I'm sorry this has happened to him."_ He seriously uttered as she lowered her eyes once more, nodding in acceptance of his sympathy. _"Your father is a good man."_

" _You know him well?"_ She asked, lifting surprised eyes back to him. She'd heard of Captain Flint, of his ruthlessness. For her mother, had spoken of him many times when relaying the work of her father. Therefore, it was logical to conclude that the Captain knew something of who her father was, but Madi had heard nothing of John Silver, and thus was astonished to hear that the man may indeed know something about her father.

" _For a short while, we sailed on the same boat, and were generally of the same crew."_ He answered.

" _What was that like? Sailing with him?"_ Madi curiously asked.

" _It wasn't what you might expect."_ Silver said. _"We, for a while, sailed on the same ship, b_ _ut we were not always of the same mind. There was no discord between us, just diverging views."_

" _What about?"_

" _At the time, my ambition lay solely in retrieving the treasure we were all seeking. Your father aimed for the same goal. However, the preservation of Nassau, was at the source of his intent. It is clear now, why that was."_ He stated and for an instant, became lost in the innocence of her brown gaze. He then went on to tell her of various instances on the boat when her father's intellect and skill had been of great value in completing critical tasks and keeping the men amenable _. "There was much respect for him. There still is."_ He'd finished and watched in wonderment as she demurely lowered her eyes and a small smile faintly graced her lips. With Mr. Scott spending a substantial amount of time living in Nassau, she must've shared very little time with him. Silver deduced. And thus, had few opportunities to know him beyond the illusive King who aided in supplying their livelihood and ensuring their protection from afar.

It must be of great comfort to know more of who he was. Silver gathered from her response of muted content, upon hearing accounts of her father's life. Pleasance woke within him, rousing him to gently smile at the gladness he found in easing her worry, displacing it with happiness, even if only for a short while. It was worth it to see what he'd only seen once before, a hint of a smile on her face.

Silver returned his attention to his plate, devouring more of the succulent fish and herb roasted potatoes, then commented on its deliciousness and how it was far superior to anything he'd ever tried to prepare.

" _You cook?"_ Madi had responded with a shock that harbored a glint of amusement.

" _That's how I got my start with Flint's crew. I didn't know a thing about cooking though, but said I did to ensure my survival."_ He confessed. _"Of course I was immediately tasked with preparing a meal and completely blundered it."_ He added.

" _How so?"_ She asked, completely fascinated with his revelation.

" _I cooked a pig, that turned out not to be cooked at all. It was quite the disaster, for me and the men."_ He explained with mirth, remembering how many of the crew got the squirts, which resulted in some wanting to deal him a beating.

" _Were you able to rectify the situation?"_

" _With Flint's aid, my second attempt went far better."_

" _I imagine your meals were more agreeable after the lesson from Captain Flint?"_

" _Better, but I was hardly an expert at cooking after one lesson."_ He declared and then continued his account of other cooking adventures in the mist of pirate conflicts and stolen treasure, further intriguing Madi with a narrative of his experiences as he came to be more enraptured by the innocence in her inquisitiveness and astuteness of her mind.


	3. The Power In A Touch

**Hi all –**

 **I'm so happy to see there are Madi/Silver fans out there who continue to be excited about this couple even though the show is over. I do hope that you will find my take on what might've happened that was not seen on screen enjoyable.**

 **QuasiOuster – You read my Legacy fics? Awesome! Glad you're here for this new journey with Madi and Silver.**

 **Chapter Two**

Silver limped down the dusty path that winded through the center of the camp, minding the activities around him, absorbing the energy from the community – small children playing, many of whom seem to know his name and therefore excitedly yelled _"Hujambo!"_ as he walked by to which he'd respond "Vizuri Asante!", as their mothers worked the garden, people talking and laughing as they went about their daily chores, the delicious smell of stew, the contents of which he could not quite place as well as the aroma of fresh bread from someone's kitchen, floating on the air. Being there, on Maroon Island, he'd discovered an exhilaration that he'd not known. Though he'd experienced the camaraderie of his crew, the brotherhood in which they supported each other, the Maroons were different. There was something deeper with them that he found fascinating, a true sense of kinship amongst them that went beyond a group of people working together to accomplish a common goal. There was a genuine regard for one another, which he strangely found comforting.

After two days of hopping around with a wooden stick, Silver's leg was significantly better, and as a result he had returned to the boot. He was still experiencing pain, but the treatment that Fremah had provided and his ability to keep the wound clean with the spring water that flowed nearby had been effectual in healing the infection, which allowed him the mobility he needed to explore the intricacies of the Maroon community. Once back on the boot, he'd spent the past couple of days learning from Madi about the inner workings of her people, and as he already knew, the Queen – Uzoma was the leader. Everything went through her, with Madi being second in command.

However, there was a team of people around them that worked in various roles to ensure that the community ran smoothly. Kofi, whom Silver had met briefly before the man set sail with Flint to find Vane, led the security of the island, but while he was away, Baako oversaw the safety of the island. They'd not allowed Silver to observe the structure of their security too closely, but from what he could see there were several teams of men that worked shifts in the hills, spying all sides of the island for anyone who may happen ashore as did the crew of the Walrus and many crews before them.

There was also a group of men and adolescent boys that did the hunting and gathering for resources that naturally lived and grew on the island – coconuts, plantains, turtles, wild geese and fishes that thrived in the ocean around the island. They'd collect wood for many purposes – cooking, the construction of homes, boats, furniture, weaponry etc., and harvested nectar from bees mostly for medicinal use, and Silver had learned of another interesting resource - a small salt pond hidden in the deep recesses of the island, where the men harvested the seasoning to cure meat received from Nassau.

The women's duties were more individualized. They washed, cleaned and mended clothes, and made new ones for their own family. They cooked for their household and kept it tidy, but also came together to pick herbs and spices, plant and harvest the few crops the community had – sweet potatoes and peas, make and stash reserves for the dry season, prepared a mass meal for Chajio – supper that was served at the gathering they held each evening and crafted jewels for all in the community.

For each host of people assigned to a task, there was a leader keeping them organized and on schedule. All problems and progress were reported back to the Queen, who advised on how to proceed. It was a well-organized system than ran with impressive success. However, Silver could understand why there was a need for Nassau. Though the island provided many resources that were critical to the livelihood of the Maroons, nothing was in abundance, and the size of the community always demanded more - more food, more medicine, more space.

* * *

Silver arrived at his destination, the schooling room – a hut that was somewhat isolated, away front the noise and distractions of the daily activities of the community. There, children who were 9 years old and under, were taught by many of the educated women of the community, reading, writing, history and mathematics, which sometimes determined their future role on the island. For instance, if a child displayed great aptitude for mathematics, they might be steered towards learning mapping, boat navigation or designing weaponry. Or if one was exceptional at reading and writing, they may be mentored to track the community history and lineage or eventually teach the upcoming generation. The children were schooled on a different subject each day by a different teacher, and there were multiple classes of the same subject being held each day to accommodate all the children that participated.

Silver limped to the doorway of the space, and his breath caught upon seeing her –Madi Scott, looking incredibly beautiful as she sat amongst the children in a circle on the floor, instructing them on the history of the English. For a long while, he quietly observed how the children took to her, admiring how they hung on her every word and mesmerized by her intellect, until she completed the lesson. When it was over, she dismissed them, having no idea he was there until the children went to leave the hut and excitedly uttered his name.

Madi turned surprised eyes to him, which kindled a tenderness that swelled within her. She then closed the book that lay in her lap, and moved to stand from the floor just as Silver quickly shuffled to her and extended his hand. Madi lifted her gaze from his hand to his eyes, and found them to be enamored and smoldering with the most beautiful blue, making her feel vulnerable and shy. She dropped her gaze back to his hand, her breath, fervent and fast, then placed her palm in his, accepting his aid. The union of their hands, sparked a powerful charge, amending the warmth that simmered between them into an intense fire. Madi then rose with ease, her eyes bound to his, her breath coming in flutters as she amazed at his strength and steadiness while aiding her to stand. They stood, face to face, for the briefest of moments, their gazes unyielding, their emotions strong, until the titillating silence was discontinued.

" _Thank you."_ Madi forced herself to uttered, deferring the mood, then casually withdrew her hand from his and turned her attention to her skirt, dusting it off while trying to calm the sweet thundering of her heart. She then retrieved the other books she was using from the floor and made her way to the nearby shelf. _"I thought you were joining the men at the salt pond?"_ She continued to speak, her tone normal, indicating nothing of the deep sentiment that raced inside.

" _That was the plan."_ Silver answered, his voice shaky with breathlessness, reflecting the heat and acute fondness that ceaselessly raged within him – the result of her touch. _"But I determined my boot would not fare well there. So I joined the fishing expedition instead. However, that yielded no returns due to a slack tide."_ He went on to detail. _"Perhaps we will have better luck tomorrow, being as tonight the moon is new, and therefore will reawaken the sea."_

" _You plan to join them again tomorrow?"_ She queried, still struggling to manage her emotions, determined to control her response to Silver, just as she turned her eyes from the shelf to him, a couple of books still in hand.

" _I am here to solidify the compact between your people and my crew. I can think of no better way to do this other than to take part in some of the duties that are performed to sustain your community."_ He explained, his gaze unmoving and set warmly on her.

" _Did the men not oppose your request?"_ She asked, intrigued as she remained outwardly strong, matching his intense stare, but feeling every bit of its gentleness within. _"I find it unusual that they would not restrict you, an outsider, from such a task."_ She said. _"Not any man is allowed to partake in the expeditions at sea, for it requires a distinct skill."_

" _There were some reservations being that I am… a white man, a pirate, and thus the genuineness of my intentions were questioned."_ He admitted. _"However, when I relayed to them my desire to learn more about them, your people, to whom my crew has been allied, and my need to do something other than spending my days idle, they were more agreeable to my request."_

" _I see."_ Was Madi's verbal response but her eyes said more, expressing a deepening admiration for him, which pleased his heart.

" _With the fishing expedition ending prematurely, I thought I might conclude my day by shadowing your steps."_ He then suggested.

" _As you can see, I have just finished the children's lessons and the other tasks I must attend, are of a private matter."_

" _Well then perhaps I can shadow you another day?"_

" _Certainly, but maybe not here."_ She replied, inciting a confused look from Silver. _"Your presence could pose a distraction for the children."_

" _Very well. You tell me where my presence will be most agreeable and I will comply."_ He stated, his stare a mix of earnest and esteem, stirring her with feelings further.

Madi nodded, acknowledging his statement, then returned her attention to the shelf, placing the remaining books she held there.

" _How's your father?"_ Silver then softly asked and empathically watched her back stiffen and her movements slow as she placed the last book she held back where it belonged.

" _The same."_ She declared with strength, again turning to face him. _"I was just planning to go for a visit."_

" _Pardon me for causing you delay…"_

" _You did not. As I said, I was just on my way to see him."_ She interjected, dismissing his apology, then cautiously asked. _"Will you, walk with me? There is something I would like to discuss."_ She claimed what was in part true, but stayed mum about the other reason – her desire for company, what was Silver's gentle presence, comforting as she again faced the bleak reality of her father's condition.

" _Of course."_ Silver replied, calmly accepting the invitation, even as it excited him more than he could say. They commenced their walk with ease, quiet and companionable, observing the community around them, when Madi stated what was on her mind.

" _It's been days and Captain Flint has not yet returned. Do you think he will be successful in bringing Captain Vane and the other pirate captains together for our cause?"_

" _Flint is a master of persuasion. I've seen him convince the most harden men, who were staunchly against him, to partner with him to reach a common goal. I have no doubt in his ability to convince Vane and the others to join our cause."_

" _Your concerns about Captain Flint, has not deterred your faith in him?"_ Madi deduced, skillfully obscuring her deep concern.

" _Even in the most precarious of situations, when the end result was certain to be the undoing of us all, Flint has managed to precipitate a reversal."_ Silver rationalized.

" _I suppose we will continue to wait then, and expect his success."_ Madi stated as their walk slowed to a stop in front of the lodge where her father was receiving care. Silver watched her with compassion, noting her sad gaze that was fixed on the enclosure, concluding that she was reluctant to enter. He could only imagine the pain she was feeling at having to see her father this way, and wanted so much to reach out to her, to touch her, to say something, do something to encourage and comfort her, but he didn't know what. Madi took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't stand there forever and turned her eyes to Silver whose tender gaze bestowed her with courage. _"We will see you at Chajio then?"_ She quietly uttered.

" _You will."_ He softly confirmed. Madi faintly nodded at his response, feeling so much, that was inexplicable and touching, but most of all comfort. She then turn away and went to her father, while Silver looked on, somehow knowing that his presence had helped, but still wanting to wait for her to complete her visit and make sure she was indeed alright. However, he done what was expected of him, what was the appropriate thing, and walked away, even as his thoughts remained with Madi and her father.


	4. Elder of the Historic Word

**Hi all –**

 **Thanks so much for the support!**

 **In this chapter I am using what I believe might've been Madi and her people's native language, Swahili to build the culture of her people. I don't know the language, so Google has been my helper. Also, I am not an expert of African customs. Therefore, no offense is intended to those who are reading and know the language and are familiar with African customs.**

 **Chapter Three**

The past few days had been a wonder of experiences. Silver had become more immersed in the culture of Madi's people. With her aid, he'd begun to learn their native language, discovered more about the life of her people and now knew many of the men who worked various chores about the island. He'd ventured out to the salt pond, observing the work of extracting the seasoning from the water. He'd sat in one of Madi's history lessons, due to her other responsibilities being private and thus not open to him, and just like the previous time, he'd been riveted watching her instruction. Today he'd explored the women's work, helping with planting vegetables for the wet season and picking plants that were currently ripe. After assisting in completing those tasks, he'd gone with the men, aiding in bringing in firewood. Though he was unable to chop trees, he could retrieve the chopped timber from the ground, putting them in the hand barrow and helping transport it back to the camp. It was challenging, but rewarding work, bringing with it an exhilarating exhaustion he'd never experienced while managing the labor needed to sail a ship.

Silver had completed a full day of tasks and now that his duties were done, as it had been nearly every day he'd resided on the island, he wanted to see Madi. He eagerly made his way to Chajio – the evening gathering that was held at the center of the community. Arriving on the scene, he was relieved to no longer be the source of all the attention. For days earlier, when he'd first participated in the gathering, many were gawking and whispering at his presence. However, today that was not so, likely due to the people now being accustomed to him being there. Famished, Silver went to the large pot that was boiling to the side, with the delicious smelling meal for that evening. He pulled a bowl from the stack that stood nearby and filled the dish with the simmering crab stew. He then eyed the crowd, anxiously looking for Madi and soon sighted her and the Queen a short distance from where he stood. His heart soared with pleasance as he spied her speaking with her mother, her virtuousness bringing a faint smile to his face.

* * *

" _May I join you?"_ Silver asked as he came to stand before Madi and her mother.

" _You are our guest Mr. Silver. Of course."_ The Queen answered. Silver nodded, appearing confident, even as nervousness tested his psyche, just as his gaze briefly shifted to Madi, who was watching, calming him with her gentle silence.

" _I understand that you've been partaking in some of the duties about the community."_ The Queen stated once he was settled, impressing Madi with his ability to take a seat on the stool at her side without spilling an ounce of his stew.

" _Yes. I have."_ He confirmed, meeting the woman's stern gaze. _"I thought it imperative I learn as much as possible about your community, for it can only aid in solidifying our alliance."_ He explained. The Queen gave no verbal response, but her expression for a moment, he thought said more –a mixture of Pleasance? Distrust? Admiration? Then nothing, except the firm fierceness of her stately demeanor. The Queen turned her attention ahead leaving Silver uncertain. He didn't know whether to sigh in relief at her not voicing a response or to be concerned that she may have thought his comments and thus him suspect, but he chose not to dwell on it. For he would learn soon enough if the Queen believed him to be perfidious. In the meantime, he would at least quiet his stomach which had been coveting the crab stew since he had the pleasure of savoring its delectable aroma.

Silver devoured the stew that was tastier than it smelled, observing as various people in the community came over to chat with the Queen and Madi, asking about Mr. Scott, whom they stated was resting, before speaking about their own lives and families, something that had been foreign to Silver until now. For his world had always consisted of lies, thievery, death, nothing of what a life of normalcy could be. Therefore, he'd deeply appreciated the occasion and had remembered the names of every family he'd met and the skill they provided to aid in strengthening their community, while admiring the kindness of Madi and her mother towards their people. After the visits lulled and most were eating and interacting with each other, the Queen quietly exited to again visit with the King, her husband, while Silver continued to study them all, the women, men, the children, the families, how they interacted with one another, which awakened an emptiness within him that he'd thought was long dead.

" _Is it true, that you aided the women today in gathering firewood and harvesting peas?"_ He suddenly heard. The soft voice, suspending his descent into the darkness of his lonely past.

" _I did."_ He confirmed, answering Madi's inquiry as his eyes remained on her people.

" _How was it?"_

Silver turned his gaze to her, and was seized by her beautifully innocent stare and softly answered. _"Exhilarating …there is something peaceful about planting a seed which will bring forth sustenance that will be integral to your livelihood. I only wish I could be here to aid in tending to it, and seeing it's end result."_ He honestly confessed.

" _If all goes as planned, and our alliance holds, perhaps you will, at the very least, witness the fruits of your labor."_

" _Perhaps."_ He uttered, then forced his eyes away, arresting the intense affection that was stirring due to their bound stare, not wanting to draw any illicit conclusions from the community around them. _"So what of your day?"_ He asked, after steadying his quickened breath. _"Are the children grasping the history of England well?"_

" _They are."_ She answered as their focus, though turned from one another, did little to stay the tenderness that was blooming for him in her heart. _"I find the lesson settles better when colorful words are strewn throughout the account. It makes the lesson more vivid, and thus more accessible to the children."_

" _Colorful tales are always more indelible than those with stale words."_ He agreed.

" _And you would know, being the masterful storyteller that you are."_

" _You believe my accounts to be a fabrication?"_ Silver questioned with what should have been alarm, but was instead intrigue by how she'd respond.

" _Quite the contrary, I believe that your accounts are truths that have been embellished to give them more life."_ She clarified, again turning her eyes to him.

" _I cannot deny your observation. It is in part the result of being a pirate."_ He replied with a small smile, studying her with regard at her intuitive mind.

" _In part? So, there is another reason why you tell such colorful tales?"_ She asked with a lightness in her tone.

" _Sometimes a colorful tale, even a fabrication, can decide your fate, whether it will be death or surviving."_ He blithely stated, but there was an edge in his voice to which Madi inferred that the darkness he'd faced and knavery he'd deployed to evade it, went beyond his experiences as a pirate. She instantly sympathized with what she could only imagine had been his plight and curiously desired to know more, when he uttered his own question.

" _So what of your adventures on this island?"_ He asked. _"In your years here as a child, and even as you are now, a young woman, surely you've occasionally made a wrong turn in the forest or had a jolting encounter with a wild animal?"_

" _I have on occasion encountered my share of adventure, but you cannot possibly believe my experiences on this island have been more adventurous than your exploits as a pirate?"_

Silver opened his mouth to answer – yes, that he did think her experiences, that no doubt included exploring the hidden secrets of this island, was more intriguing than pirating, when the sudden sound of a horn ceased his response, followed by the arrival of a man, elderly in age, coming to sit at the center of the gathering. Tongues immediately quieted, those who'd been standing sat down as all became focused on the man who'd just joined them. There was a strong aurora of respect that permeated the air as they all stoically waited for what was next.

" _What's going on?"_ Silver whispered as he briefly glanced Madi's way.

" _It is Mzee Msemaji"_ She quietly answered. _"Elder of the Historic Word."_ She translated to English. " _It is tradition, that on the last night of the new and full moon, Mzee Msemaji performs a Kuja Kwake Na Baba, a visitation with our forefathers to conjure our past, learn from it. So, that we may have a prosperous future."_ She explained as she returned her eyes to him, and their gazes warm, became fixed on each other, when the ceremony began drawing their attention back to the center of the gathering.

Mzee Msemaji spoke in the native language of Madi's people, and though in the few days Silver had come to learn some of the native language, there were few words he could decipher from the Elder's story. He recognized two names that were repeated throughout - Kamau and Matata, as well as the words love (upendo), war (vita), vengeance (kisasi) and family (familia). Nonetheless, he could not grasp the narrative of the story. Yet he was mesmerized which was the strangest thing. It was as if he felt the words even though he did not understand them. He experienced the emotion of what was happening, he could only guess, due to the inflections in the orator's voice.

Once the story was done, drums began to beat, slow and methodical, and was joined by what sounded like flutes and rattles, inspiring many to rise, to quickly form a large circle and commence dancing in cadence with the music. Silver was stirred with excitement, feeling every note of the wondrous melody, while watching in awe, as they performed imaginative movements, the unique sounds becoming apart of their expression. There was a joy unlike he'd ever seen, as the people danced in their own individualized ways, but somehow in sync with each other. When he suddenly detected movement out of his peripheral and looked over to see Madi joining the celebration.

She moved into the circle with ease, taking up the dance, right on cue with the beat, driving Silver to completely abandon what had been enthralling by the others, to focus solely on Madi. His eyes remained steady on her, beholding her passion and oneness with the music, which seemed different from the spirited expression of her people. For there was a gracefulness to her movements, the way her arms swirled about her and her skirt flowed on the air, the lovely exuberance on her face, that was unlike the others that danced. She was captivating, in every way, stirring him with an acute tenderness, rousing him with a keen desire, when for an instant her eyes caught his, their gazes locking, bringing with it a fire that outmatched the blaze that burned in the pit between them. When just as quickly her eyes drifted away, focused on something else, then closing, due to the power of the music and the remarkable feelings sparked by Silver's fervid stare.

* * *

A While Later…

The celebration had gone on for quite some time, well into the evening until Madi and her people were spent and pleased with the results of the ritualistic dance. The community of people slowly disbursed, all heading off to their respective homes, talking cheerfully amongst themselves while Silver waited for Madi, who finished a short discussion with a young family, before making her way over to him.

" _Did you enjoy the Kuja Kwake Na Baba?"_ She asked as she walked up to him, showing nothing of the bashfulness she felt at the ardor he'd waken within her while she'd danced.

" _It was unlike anything I have ever experienced."_ Silver honestly replied, his voice reflecting the connectedness he felt during the oration and even the dance, inciting Madi with a gentle smile. _"Even though I did not have a sound understanding of the story…somehow it spoke to me."_ He confessed as they now walked.

" _The story was that of Kamau and Matata."_ She said and went on to tell him the story of the two cousins of the same tribe, both of whom were loved by their people. One who was a warrior who fought due to his love for his people, and the other who fought for power and vengeance, but both wanting to protect their people. She explained how they fought side by side, expelling their enemies, protecting their tribe while their views, the hopes for their people, seemed to verge further apart. With Kamau making choices in love and Matata making choices in hate, until there were no enemies left and there was nothing to do but to turn on one another _. "Kamau wanted peace."_ She'd detailed. " _And thus wanted to reach a compromise, but Matata still boiled with rage and an insatiable hunger for power. So, the cousins fought, Matata for power and Kamau to do what was right by his people, but he was defeated."_ She disclosed, the turn in the story shocking Silver. _"But Matata spared his life, banishing him to the outer lands with his family and those that wanted to follow him, while he gained the power he desired over his people. Yet he was not satisfied. For he still raged and desired more power. So, he conquered more lands, more tribes, growing his kingdom, making the people hate him, until he marched too far to the east and came upon Tapiwa, who was a tyrant and destroyer. Matata fought with great valor, using that rage as a driver, but he was defeated, destroyed at the hands of Tapiwa as was his people. While Kamau, though banished to the outer lands, found peace and prosperity, with his lineage thriving for generations that followed."_ She stated, completing the story. " _The tale our forefathers chose for us this day, was a reminder to us that it is wise to fight in love, not vengeance. For to fight in the latter, will only lead to one's destruction."_

" _That is a profound lesson."_ Silver quietly uttered, his mind drifting to Flint, on all the carnage the man had dealt due to his rage over Miranda's demise.

 _"Yes."_ Madi agreed. _"And what you felt, speaking to you, was the spirits of my forefathers blessing us with their presence, giving us strength for the days ahead."_

" _Is that why you danced, after the_ _Kuja Kwake Na Baba_ was complete?"

" _It is."_ Madi confirmed, feeling a flush of heat at his question, the memory of his eyes upon her, while Silver experienced the same as that alluring moment flooded his mind. _"We dance to honor our forefathers, to ask that they bestow us with prosperity and to thank them for gracing us with their wisdom and strength."_

" _Your faith is admirable."_ Silver stated in earnest as he met her eyes as she slowed their stroll to a halt.

" _You're not a believer?"_

" _My life has not yielded any indication that there is a storyteller imposing coherence on all I have seen."_ He said. _"But that is not to say I do not respect the beliefs of your people."_

" _I understand why you may find it difficult to believe, but perhaps that will change as you embark upon new experiences."_ She softly declared.

" _Perhaps."_ He uttered as their gazes held with smoldering adoration.

" _I should go."_ Madi spoke, mentally shaking herself from the moment. " _My mother is with my father, and is expecting me_." She said, becoming heavy with sadness.

" _Has his condition not improved?"_ Silver cautiously asked, the question deepening the pain within her, causing her to lower her eyes.

" _He is dying."_ She shared with strength. " _We do not know when it will happen, but we do know he will not come back from this."_

Her words spurred an ache in his heart and a profound sympathy for what she was going through. _"I am sorry."_ Silver silently voiced, so close to reaching for her, yearning to ease her anguish, but unsure if she'd accept the gesture. Madi returned her eyes to him and was moved by his kindness, and subsequently thanked him for his empathy.

" _Usiku Mwema."_ She inaudibly added.

" _Usiku Mwema."_ Silver uttered with quietness, then eyed her with sentiment and compassion, as she slowly took her leave from him.


	5. An Impending Voyage

**Thanks all for the feedback!**

 **Chapter Four**

Silver slowly ascended the stairs that led to the space where in which Madi lived. His mind awash with so many things, the "war", the English, Nassau, the Maroons, Madi. Flint had returned to the island a couple of days before, with Vane in tow and a plan that was more intricate and dangerous than what had been previously agreed upon. Instead of just harassing Nassau, bleeding away her strength to oust the England and bring back power to the Pirates, the plan had now shifted to Nassau only being the first step in a bigger coupe to topple the English in the Caribbean and therefore empower Pirates and slaves across the islands. It was an ambiguous strategy that meant bringing the British to the Maroons doorstep. The thought of which unnerved Silver, and made him silently question Flint's reasoning. Yet, he would support him through this. He would support Madi and her people, because this was what they wanted and he desired for them – freedom, but he could not deny wishing there was another way, other than the risk of bringing the English, the Maroon's sworn enemy, to their hidden sanctuary.

Reaching the first landing, Silver took a break from the challenge of making such a steep climb with his crippled leg, before continuing, thinking how much he'd enjoyed these past few days with Madi and her people. He'd reveled in the things he'd learned, the work he'd done, the relationships he'd forged, which left him not just wanting to contribute to the Maroon's way of life, but to be a part of it. Thus, Flint's return, though inevitable, almost seemed unwelcomed, at least by him. Although he was happy to see Flint, Billy and the rest of his crew, a part of him resented what felt like an invasion by them, intruding on something that in the short time he'd been there, he'd come to view as relatively sacred.

Silver embarked upon the final stretch of stairs, the thought of Madi gently stirring his musings, igniting an intense ardor within. She was not only beautiful in body, but in mind, full of spirit and quizzical, humorous and especially kind. There was nothing disingenuous or nefarious about her, which was how she'd effortless enchanted him. For he'd found his mind drifting to her throughout the day, wondering how she was progressing with her tasks, wanting to tell her of some new discovery he'd made while working about the island, excited by the prospect of seeing her at Chajio or beforehand, missing her when he'd not laid eyes on her for too long. He was becoming attached to her in a way he'd never expected and could not help but to want to embrace it, in every way. He thought, remembering the heat he felt when watching her dance, how it kindled a keen desire. But would she permit it? Would she allow them to explore what was clearly between them? He could sense that she felt just as strongly for him as he did her, that she on some level cared about him, at least he thought. Nonetheless, would it matter?

He was a white man, a pirate, and she was a princess, set to accede the Queen in ruling the Maroons once her time was over. Furthermore, though he'd not heard such news, being who she was, she could be betrothed to one of the men in her community. He likely had no chance. Silver mused with logic and severe disappointment as he attempted to push away the emotions that steadily deepened for Madi every time he found himself in her presence. Now conquering the top step, he reminded himself of why he was there. Though all had been discussed on what to expect for the initial voyage to Nassau, he still wanted to talk it over with Madi privately. For there were a few more things she needed to know before they embarked upon this journey.

* * *

Madi filled her small bag with the items she'd need for the passage to Nassau. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening that what they'd been wanting, for years, what her father had been planning was coming to fruition. Though she was eager and ready for what was coming, to explore the world beyond the island, she didn't want to leave her father, and she was sadden that he would likely not live to see all his sacrifice bring about what he so desired. However, she did find some comfort in knowing that he supported this fight. For he'd been prepping for it since she was a child, recruiting slaves as secret agents in Nassau and building a stash of weapons that would aid them in their battle. He had laid the groundwork and now it was up to them to see it through. And if they were successful, if they could free the island from the oppressive cloud that was the ongoing threat of the English, they could be free of fear, free of isolation and thus free to live and be in the world. It was a thrilling thought, but first they must keep the alliance together between her people and Flint, and win the war.

Although Silver had been right about Flint being a master of persuasion, Madi still didn't trust him. She could not forget the tears she saw from Silver and the fear she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice at the consuming darkness that was Flint. She too remembered Silver's story about the fight over the Urca Gold, and how ruthless the man had become to get it. James Flint, as she'd previously heard from her mother, seemed to always have his own agenda in which anyone who stood in its way would be sacrificed. This worried her and her mother. Yet and still they were giving this alliance a chance, because they needed each other. The compact would just have to be carefully managed, which was where she came in with the voyage to Nassau.

Madi continued to pack as Silver invaded her thoughts, warming her inside. With his crew being back on the island, she had not seen much of him the last couple of days, due to him being immersed in business with Flint that in part entailed preparing to sail to Nassau. She'd missed him. For the days, he'd been on the island, she'd grown accustomed to him attending her lessons, aiding with the tasks about the community and excitedly telling her what he'd learned during the experience, coming by her home to practice her native language or inquire about her father and how she was doing. He was genuinely compassionate, inquisitive, at times light-hearted, and incredibly intelligent, nothing of what she would've expected from a pirate.

Nonetheless, there was a part of him that was wounded and morose, which he concealed well behind his colorful tales and charisma. She'd concluded that the source was a dark time from long past that he rarely, if ever revisited. She wanted to know of it. She wanted to know more about him, which went beyond her natural curiosity. She wanted to explore, the amorous feelings he roused in her. Madi thought, her mind again recalling the fire she felt from his fervid stare at Kuja Kwake Na Baba. Yearning to experience it again, but also a little shy about having such feelings, just as she heard Silver's iron boot on the steps outside, drawing closer. Her heart instantly beat with fervency, hastening her breath as her excitement grew at his impending arrival. When a moment later he entered the space, but she stayed her nervousness, exerting a collected demeanor as she took deep, subtle breathes and remained completely focused on arranging her bag for travel as she spoke…

 _"Mr. Silver?"_ She asked the question with only the utterance of his name, to which he replied…

" _I have come by to see if there is more information you need before we sail for Nassau."_ Silver stated a partial truth, while feelings of tenderness and happiness flared within him at the sight of her.

" _Captain Flint has provided answers to the questions that have been posed. Therefore, I am prepared."_ Madi answered, after placing another item in her bag.

" _Very well. When you have concluded your packing, I can arrange for your traveling bag to be taken to the Walrus."_ He offered as he moved closer to her.

" _That's very kind of you. However, it will not be necessary. For one of my men will see that my bag is brought to the ship."_ She replied, continuously distracting herself with her things, in an effort to control the ardent feelings his presence stirred.

" _Is this the first time you will have set sail?"_

" _Yes."_ She answered, then stopped what she was doing to give him her full attention, her eyes stoking the flame that blazed for her in his heart _. "As a child, I traveled by jolly from Nassau to this island, but that has been my only experience on the water. I imagine sailing on a ship is quite different."_ She deduced with a factitious calm that hid the fervor that had been inflamed by his gaze.

" _Your deduction is correct."_ Silver confirmed. _"Thus, before we sail tomorrow, there are some things for which you should be prepared."_

" _Go on."_

" _We have readied the room next to the Captain's quarters, which is the most private and cleanest place on the ship. However, though it is nearest to the deck, a rat or two has been known to make its way to the room."_ He cautiously revealed, then waited for her response.

" _Is there more?"_ She asked, surprising him with her lack of alarm.

" _Yes. The men are not particularly…hygienic, while at sea, add to that the bilge water that collects at the bottom of the ship and the abundance of tar used to protect our clothing from the elements, and the smell on the ship can at times be rather, unpleasant."_

" _I appreciate you familiarizing me with the not so agreeable conditions on the ship. It will be of great aid as I finalized my preparations."_ Madi replied, not the least bit deterred by the less than luxurious accommodations for the voyage to Nassau. A few rodents and a foul odor was a minor inconvenience in achieving the first step towards what her people had been coveting their entire lives. She thought as the response she'd voiced deepened the admiration Silver felt for her.

" _There is one more thing."_ He stated as he pulled what looked like a trinket box from the pocket of his jacket and extended it to her. Madi then hesitantly took it from his hand and slowly opened it up.

" _Ginger?"_ She uttered and lifted confused eyes to him.

" _For seasickness."_ He clarified, then watched as she dropped her stare and lightly shook her head, realization coming over her face, then a small smile, thrilling his heart.

" _Seasickness was not something I had considered."_ She softly confessed.

" _Have you experienced it before?"_ He asked, thinking of her voyage to the island as a child.

" _Yes. When I sailed here from Nassau."_

" _What was that like?"_ Silver curiously queried.

" _Being seasick?"_ Madi questioned, returning her attention to him, puzzled.

" _Sailing from Nassau."_

Madi drew a breath as the memory that she had not visited in ages, so vivid, came back to her. _"I had watched the sea as long as I could remember…"_ She quietly began. _"…fascinated by its beauty and power, observing ships manipulating it with great skill, but to then be on it, this vast body of water was…terrifying."_ She revealed, as she briefly lowered her gaze. _"Not only because we were on the sea, at the mercy of it, but we were sailing away from everything that had been my life, towards the unknown."_

" _It is a harrowing ordeal, to be a child and facing such uncertainty."_ Silver commented, reminded of his own childhood which lacked surety.

" _You speak from experience?"_

" _I…had my fair share of uncertainty as a child, but nothing I am sure that is comparable to what you went through."_

" _It was…difficult."_ Madi stated, sensing there was more to Silver's words, wanting him to expound on his experiences, but knowing that if she asked, he was not yet ready to explain himself further. _"But my father, and my mother, were of great comfort to me."_ She continued, completely engrossing Silver _. "They spent those four days telling me stories of our ancestors and native land of Africa, and exploring the wonders in the night sky."_

" _That sounds oddly wonderful."_ Silver stated, genuinely moved by the bond Madi shared with her parents.

" _It was a necessary distraction, but also the last time my parents and I were together for longer than a few hours."_ She sadly recalled and looked down once more. " _I'm sorry. We were speaking about seasickness and I diverged into my first experience at sea."_ She then asserted, forcing away the tears that were threatening to flow at the recollection that brought home again the declining state of her father.

" _Only because I inquired about it."_ Silver quietly declared, drawing her gaze back to him, warming her with his gentle stare. " _What's more, the two happened to be related."_

" _Yes."_ Madi concurred. _"I do recall feeling some illness when we were first underway, but it abated as the voyage progressed."_

" _Then perhaps you will not need the ginger."_

" _Perhaps. But I will keep it on hand should it be warranted."_ She said. _"Thank you."_ She then softly added.

Silver nodded and their eyes remained bound for what was no more than a moment, but felt like an infinite amount of time, exposing the affection that remained unspoken between them.

" _The hour is late. I should leave you to finish your preparations and to rest."_ Silver then voiced what was the last thing he wanted.

" _Of course."_ Madi uttered, though she desired him to stay. _"I will see you then at first light."_ She said, to which Silver nodded then reluctantly left her home.


	6. The Evolution of Desire

**Hi all –**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and responding. I appreciate the support.**

 **VictoireAgathon –** You are correct. Swahili is a language most used in East Africa. I chose it because it was the only language I could find the most sources for translations. Some of the languages of West Africa, which realistically would've been what Madi's people were speaking, was a little harder to find translations. Also, I agree, the people on Maroon Island likely spoke a variety of languages or if similar they were likely in different dialects due to the varying tribes they came from. It could be argued though that with time they all came to speak the same language due to them living in such an intimate environment, but I digress. :) For story purposes, I just had them all speak the same language.

 **Chapter Five**

The sway of the ship did little to settle the anticipation that raged within her, keeping her awake, her mind racing with what lay ahead. Unable to remain this way any longer, restlessness and thus distant from sleep, Madi got up from the bed, slipped a frock over her nightdress to ensure nothing inappropriate could be seen, then left her cabin.

The three days she'd been on the Walrus had been a fascinating experience. She'd seen the commodore amongst the men, how they worked together, the many things they did to continuously propel the ship forward, to steer it in the direction they needed. Her first day aboard had been a bit of a challenge. For she had experienced a minor bout of seasickness. Fortunately, Silver had come to her aid. For he'd been with her when the ship got underway and immediately saw the illness set on, giving her some of his own stash of the spice when she could not get to hers. She had taken the ginger with no one being the wiser, save for Silver and Kofi, and it had helped tremendously, quieting the ill feeling significantly. However, Silver had advised that taking the ginger every four hours would abate the sickness completely. His advice had been sound. She warmly thought, recalling the caring he showed in his guidance and aid.

Though Silver had often been busy with his crew and she with Captain Flint, going over strategy, he had taken the time to school Madi on the hierarchy and assignments on the ship. She already knew a lot from her readings and what was taught to her by her mother, but she learned quite a bit more actually being on a vessel. There was much work that had to be done to keep the ship going, and Silver had so kindly satisfied her curiosity, explaining the roles, many of which were obvious, i.e. the Sailing Master, Doctor and Master Gunner, but then there was the Rigger, who had one of the most important and dangerous jobs on the ship, managing the running rig and furling and releasing the sails. It was riveting to observe the crew work, and Silver was mesmerized watching her awe.

The food made her miss the wonderful dishes from the island. While they'd brought food provisions from home, coconut and plantains, their meals mostly consisted of pirate food, which had been hardtack sea biscuits and an occasional sea turtle and ale - lots of it. Knowing the power of spirits, Madi had stuck with the beverage of water, for she needed to be coherent to keep a watchful eye on the alliance. Furthermore, even if she had wanted to try a drink other than water, she was certain Kofi would have much to say about such a decision. Generally, the meals left something to be desired, but Madi had took it in stride, soaking up the full experience.

In the short time she'd been on the ship, she'd quickly discerned how many relationships functioned beneath the surface of their kinship in managing the ship. Flint was of course the Captain and all feared him, and thus did what he said. Further, there was a respect between him and Silver that was unlike any other on the ship. Still she could not forget what she knew of Flint, and Silver's own fear of his darkness. Billy Bones was another to whom she was concerned. Though it was clear he had a genuine fondness for Silver, his relationship with Flint was notably different. There was an undeniable tension between him and Flint, something that was not quite right between them. When she had spoken with Silver about it, he'd confessed an abbreviated history of the building conflict between Billy and the Captain that involved the Urca Gold, a man named Gates and questionable loyalty. The details of which concerned Madi, made her think that as the alliance proceeded forward, the tension in these relationships could be trouble. Nonetheless, though it was obvious the men feared Flint greatly and respected Billy, there was something else in their regard for Silver. They all appeared to trust him, respect him and truly like him. They obeyed his orders out of what seemed more like loyalty than fear, which gave him a power she was sure Silver had not yet realized he had.

Madi moved down the dim and deserted corridor that was permeated with the strong smelled of tar and sea water. They were odors that weren't particularly pleasant, but she had gotten used to them along with the occasional presence of a rat. She knew it was improper, her roaming the ship alone in the middle of the night without Kofi escorting her, providing security in the event she came upon danger. However, she needed to get out, to spend the restless energy she felt, and walking the deck was how best she knew to do it. Moreover, she'd been on the ship for three days and had experienced many things, but she'd not had an occasion where she was up top after sunset. She could think of no better time than that night, to finally see what it was like. Madi climbed the narrow steps then made her way onto the deck and found that it was mostly dark, save for the small lanterns that hung about the edge of the ship, administering the light needed to walk about. It was quiet, just as it had been below, but the air was fresh, free of rank smells and there was a sparse breeze that bared a hint of coolness prompting her to adjust the collar of her frock, pulling it closer around her neck.

Madi then looked up, stirred by a strange sound coming from above, and saw that she was standing beneath the pirate flag. Its black coloring and white skulls, appearing almost eerie flapping in the night wind. Her attention then fell from the banner, and she'd made her way further onto the deck, noting that there were a few men awake, some even being her own, busy working a task to aid in the voyage, when she spotted Silver standing at its bow. Her heart soared with warmth, heightening the excitement that was already well charged within her, when she then quietly made her way towards him.

* * *

" _What sends you about at this hour?"_ Silver calmly asked as she came to stand at his side, even as the thrill he felt at her surprise appearance, threatened to expose his ardor.

" _You mean you do not know?"_ Madi replied, her focus still ahead. _"I am for the first time sailing aboard a ship, headed for Nassau, a place in which I have not been since I was a child, and though I am very clear on our objective, there is an element of the unknown associated with it."_

" _You are anxious."_ Silver deduced, looking her way.

" _I am."_ She confirmed.

" _It is understood that you would be, considering what we are embarking upon, but I assure you we, my crew, have executed such actions many times before with great success."_

" _That is reassuring."_ Madi stated, briefly turning her attention to him. _"But that is not all that has my mind at unrest."_ She said. Silver stayed silent, waiting for her to elaborate as he continued to watch her, concerned about her restlessness, yet admiring her beauty that was illuminated by the lantern that hung nearby. _"If all goes as planned, this will be the beginning of what my people have been waiting for…"_ She quietly declared. _"…a chance at freedom…if we are successful, the possibilities are endless."_

" _And this worries you?"_

" _It is not worry, but hope, driving a fierce desire for success."_ She clarified, looking at him once more _. "But it is only the beginning."_ She uttered aloud, her thought more for herself than Silver, as she again turned her eyes to the dark sea. _"And thus there is a long path we must take to reach the desired outcome."_

" _Indeed there is."_ Silver concurred. _"But I am with you, committed to this alliance..."_ He said, drawing her gaze back to him. _"…as is Captain Flint, and conjointly with you, we have the best chance at achieving the desired result."_ He confidently voiced. Madi released a breath at his words that were calming, settling the storm of excitement within her, then faintly nodded as their gazes remained locked, for a moment, smoldering, before she again looked upon the horizon. They stood contented, fervent in an intimate quiet, their minds solely on each other, thinking how there was no place they'd rather be in that moment, when Silver softly spoke…

" _Is the ginger still helping?"_ He asked.

" _Yes."_ Madi responded, her tone akin to his. " _I find the sickness rises when the heave is most spirited, and I try to read at the same time. The ginger is of tremendous aid in quieting the illness so as my reading is not disturbed."_

" _I am glad it continues to be of aid."_ Silver sincerely stated. _"I have seen you about with your book, and noticed your extensive library back on the island. I gather reading is something you quite enjoy?"_

" _It is. Even from the simplest books, valuable lessons can be learned."_

" _And what valuable lessons are you learning from the book you are now reading?"_ He curiously asked.

" _I have only just begun the book, The Prince by Niccolo' Machiavelli, so I do not yet have a strong grasp of the lesson. However, thus far, it has been quite intriguing."_ She answered, then asked." _Do you partake in the practice?"_

" _I have been known to read a book or two, but I am not one to do it often."_

" _What was the last book you read?"_ She inquired.

" _I cannot recall."_ Silver replied, glancing her way, just in time to catch her innocent glared. " _I did say I am not one to do it often."_ He lightly defended, provoking her to smile which roused his heart.

" _I imagine you don't have much time for books, while living a life of piracy."_ She then asserted.

" _You imagine correct."_ Silver confirmed. _"As a pirate, maps, and how to decipher them is the closest one will get to reading."_

Both then looked towards the vast night sky which was graced with a belt of stars clustered together across the heavens, forming what appeared to be a mysterious cloud that was surrounded by millions of bright lights framing various patterns above. Even on the island, the view was not so vast and thus spectacular. Madi mused with awe.

" _Wondrous, isn't it?"_ Silver quietly uttered.

" _Yes."_ She agreed in a hushed tone.

" _I have never been fond of pirating, but I cannot deny the beauty of the night sky that can only be fully appreciated on the deck of a ship."_

" _You are not fond of pirating?"_ Madi responded with surprise as she shifted her view back to him. _"So why then do you do it?"_ She asked.

" _Pirating was not my intended path. However, when the ship on which I sailed was captured by Flint, it became a means to an end."_ He answered, meeting her stare.

" _And that end being?"_

" _A life of riches and comfort._ " He confessed.

" _And does that remain your desire?"_ She quietly queried.

" _I am not certain."_ Silver honestly stated, seriously pondering her question as he turned his eyes ahead. _"When I first came to be a part of this crew my only focus was the Urca Gold. Getting my share and then retiring to some quiet place away from all of this."_ He said. _"But then circumstances changed, and with it my state of mind...You see I have never been a joiner."_ He declared, momentarily giving her his gaze. _"But bonding with this crew, taking care of them, gave me a purpose, made me feel as if…I mattered, and therefore my perspective shifted."_

" _So you no longer desire riches and comfort?"_ She softly asked, eying him with fondness, amazed at his truthfulness and metamorphosis.

" _With each new experience I am finding that what I most desire is evolving."_ He revealed as his gaze drifted to her, ardent and passionate, warming her inside. _"That how I believed those things should be defined was completely misguided."_ He said. _"Now that is not to say if the opportunity presented itself to attain a treasure, I would refuse, but I have realized that what I want is significantly more valuable than a chest of gold and jewels."_

" _It sounds as if you are not uncertain at all, that you are quite clear on what you desire."_

" _Perhaps."_ Silver uttered, his mind going to those days he had on the island, what it was like to live amongst the peace that was her people and the incredible gladness he found in seeing her every day, being a part of her life in some way. _"But is it obtainable?"_ He quietly posed the question that harbored many meanings as his gaze intensely lingered on hers, binding it with heat and tenderness, causing the beats to rush in their hearts, to diminish their breaths, when there was a noise from the far end of the deck, a chain or bucket falling, forcing away the moment. Madi shyly dropped her eyes, then returned them to the horizon, feeling fervid and exhilarated, while Silver did the same, turning his stare to the sky, his emotions a storm of tenderness and wanting as they continued to gaze upon the starry heavens.


	7. The Turn

**Thanks all for reading, responding with reviews, likes and reblogs. It's much appreciated.**

 **Chapter Six**

The air had been still, no tasks being taken, no words being spoken, for all had been focused on what they knew for weeks was coming. Silver had sat waiting with the Maroons and the Pirates, his eyes cast forward, towards the lodge where Mr. Scott lay dying with his wife, the Queen, and his daughter, Madi by his side. He had been amazed watching her, Madi, the last few days on the Walrus, during their trip to Nassau. She had been the epitome of confidence, procuring the weapons from her father's agent in Nassau, handling her men with surety and brilliantly aiding him in resolving the issue with Dobbs. She had taught him a lesson in strength and restraint and had enraptured him further with her illimitable interest in everything that was sailing.

Despite the hurt over her dying father, which she only displayed momentarily with Silver, her smile had made several appearances - during their discussions about books and desire, Mr. DeGroot's mysterious talent for navigation and anchoring, and many various topics that had come up – pirating, Maroon Island, his progress with learning her people's native language and things that were generally unimportant.

Moreover, Madi had made a startling admission, that she was concerned about Silver, framing it in relation to maintaining their alliance. However, he had known better, seeing in her eyes that what she'd expressed was about more than business. The warmth he felt for her had been stoked. His desire to spend time with her, to know her better, deepened at this discovery. Every interaction had been fascinating and true, seeming to strengthen the bond between them.

* * *

Silver had sat in sorrow, with hastened breath and dreaded anticipation, his heart wounded for Madi. Only distracted briefly by an issue Flint had broached with him about the incident with Dobbs and the darkness it spurred, when it had happened, the lamenting sound from a horn, announcing Mr. Scott's passing. Though Silver knew the King's death was inevitable, he was overcome with devastation and empathy, driving him to go to Madi in that instant. He needed to see her, to be there for her in some way. Thus, he had left Flint and the others and gone to her home, where he had found her alone, attempting to be strong, which crushed him to see. He had not known what to say and had been desperate to provide words that would be of some comfort to her, but he could conjure none. Therefore, not knowing what else do, needing to say something, he'd confessed his inability to formulate a response except that he was sorry, when her poised façade had fallen.

He had initially been shocked, for a moment not prepared to respond. For he'd come to know that Madi rarely gave any emotion away. Yet she cried in anguish, trembled uncontrollably, the grief for her father overwhelming her. Silver felt his heart race, his breath quicken with tenderness and gloom as he slowly slipped his arms around her, wishing he could do more, that he could take all her pain, cast it away from her, but that was not possible. Thus he'd gently tightened the embrace, his eyes falling closed as he willed her peace in this unrelenting state of mourning. When in the mist of that grief, he felt what he'd never experienced before, a need that was helpless and oddly unselfish.

It was not a stranger to him - the power of need. Being that it was one of the inevitabilities of life, and he, like others, had been motivated by it in constructing a means to aid them in their own goals, but this was different. It was fulfilling in a way he'd never experienced, bringing him woe at her pain, but contentment in his ability to share a part of himself that was a comfort to Madi. The realization touched him deep, awakened feelings within him that he did not know existed, just as her tears began to quiet and her shoulders became still.

* * *

After her father had passed on, many in the community had offered their condolences, to sit with her if she wished or assist in preparing for the burial, but she had declined the suggestions, just wanting to be alone. However, when Silver had arrived, she realized he was what she wanted, what she needed and thus could not stop herself from going to him. But then her tears had ebbed, her grief in a lull, which resulted in reasoning taking hold. Madi held on to him, absorbing his compassion that strengthened her resolve, before she composed herself and ended their embrace. Silver drew a shaky breath, as did she, their mouths so close that he could feel the warmth from her lips, tantalizing, tempting him to kiss her, but she then pulled away, putting a short distance between them.

" _I am sorry."_ Madi shakily uttered, as she shyly looked down, self-conscious about her collapsed composure, and the tender and wanton emotions Silver ignited, despite her grief.

" _It is alright."_ He quietly replied, gazing at her with profound warmth as her eyes remained down and she faintly nodded, acknowledging his understanding. She then slowly returned to the painful task of trying to determine what she would gift to her father for the burial, something special that he could take with him to the spirit world. She carefully looked through the wooden chest, attempting to decide what would be most helpful to him in his journey, but all she could see was so many gifts he'd given her, which awaken many memories she'd forgotten.

" _We knew for weeks that he would not come back from that injury."_ She softly spoke. _"But I was not prepared for when the end came, watching him …leave us."_ She paused when the despair, for a moment, became too great, ceasing her task.

" _I am truly sorry you had to endure such sorrow."_ Silver uttered as he moved closer to her, his words comforting.

" _I cannot believe that his journey in this life is over. That I will not see him again, arriving on the eastern shores, coming to visit from Nassau."_ She declared, thinking how those times were too few as she closed her eyes, and Silver felt his anguish heighten at her despair, wanting so much to ease the sadness she was feeling, to reach out to her, but she opened her eyes and he stopped himself. He watched as she resumed looking through the chest, when an expression of bittersweet came over her face, barely detectable. _"He would try and come home every 8 weeks."_ She revealed as she eyed a beautiful patchwork blanket that had been made by a slave in Nassau, given to her from her father. _"It was not always possible due to the circumstances in Nassau, but when he did visit, he always added a book to my collection that he expected me to have read upon his return."_ She fondly recalled. _"At times, it would be several months before he would come back home. Yet he would remember the book he had given me during his previous visit and expect me to tell him all I'd learned from it."_

" _He was preparing you?"_ Silver quietly asked, eying her with compassion.

" _Yes."_ She confirmed, briefly turning tearful eyes to him. " _I suspect in his own way, he was trying to show me what he could not be here to teach me. He used books to provide the lessons about the world that he believed I needed."_ She said as more memories of her father resurfaced. _"But he did not only bring me books... he once brought home a couple of goats."_

" _Really?"_ Silver replied as he somberly smiled at the pleasance in her memories and the grief stirred by them.

" _They weren't just for me of course."_ She lamented, glancing his way. _"They were for the community. How he managed to keep them settled for four days on a jolly is a mystery."_ She smiled with little light. _"But he got them here, and when I first saw them I was excited and wanted to treat them as pets, but my father told me I could not because they would someday provide a meal."_ She detailed as the glow scarcely grew in her voice. " _However, he let me name them anyway, in secret, had even suggested a name himself – Obi and I named the other Ngozi. I would visit with them every day, watching them mature, taking care of them for my father, until they had to be slaughtered. I cried for days when it happened."_ She said, the lightness of the memory fading into dispiritedness. " _My mother knew I had become attached to them and therefore thought that was the reason for my distress over their deaths. However, it went much deeper than that. Obi and Ngozi were my father's and mine. As foolish as it sounds, I felt they connected me to him in a way that the books he brought never did. Maybe because they were a living, breathing thing, which we'd named and fed together, and when they were gone... I felt like I lost a part of him...but now, I have lost all of him...and yet I did not… know him."_ She emotionally concluded.

" _But you did know him."_ Silver countered, drawing her doleful eyes to him, as he closed the small space that was separating them. _"As the man who brought you those books, taught you about the world through them and named those goats with you. You knew him as the man who aided in building all of this for you and protected it from the world."_ He contended with passion. _"He loved you. That is who he was."_ Silver softly ended, his gaze upon her, shifting something within her, making her feel what she could not define, for this man, this pirate, who was everything she never expected him to be. Tears swelled in her eyes then flowed, driving him to touch her cheek, to gently brush them away. Madi drew a deep breath, her gaze dropping while Silver, moved by the profound emotions that were rushing through him, could not turn his stare from her. They stood in silence, a reverie of grief, sweet heat and ardor, for what seemed like an infinite measure of time. When Madi slowly stepped away, as his hand lingered on her cheek, caressing it, filling her with warmth, then she sadly returned her attention to the wooden chest, again searching for a gift to present at her father's burial.


	8. In Preparation For War

**Thanks everyone for the support!**

 **Chapter Seven**

The long period of mourning should have followed the death of the King, giving the Maroons, specifically Madi and the Queen, the time to reflect on their loss, to allow them to fully release him, which would have precipitated a renewed perspective on all things, but it was not a tradition that could be afforded. Being as war was imminent.

Madi and her mother had been strength personified, driving their people to prepare and strategizing with the Pirates to ensure they'd be ready for what was coming, exhibiting nothing of the grief they were feeling. Whereas Flint had spent most of his days working with the Maroons to organize the men, determining their positioning in the forest and building the fortitudes on the beach, Silver worked almost exclusively with Madi. They'd spent their days on many tasks - organizing those who weren't aiding Flint, developing a plan for if the British managed to cross the river, preparing and distributing the weaponry, arranging a sickbay for those who'd undoubtedly be injured etc., while their evenings often ended with them sharing a meal.

It was not something they planned, but had happened by chance. For since that evening they'd shared, when Silver had comforted her over her father's death, there had been a new closeness between them – a better understanding of each other. Though they were preparing for war, they relished their working hours together and found that when it was time for a repose they wanted to spend it together.

With Chajio suspended due to the impending battle, they'd dine alone, at which time Madi would lower her guise, permitting her grief to show. They'd not only spoken about her father, but of the obvious – the war – her concern that Flint's vengeance over Mrs. Barlow's death, something Silver had revealed to her in their talks, would get in the way of the bigger picture. He'd assured that it would not, silently vowing to keep Flint tempered and thus on task with the desired outcome. Their discussions would too consist of less weighty topics i.e. books, adventures – his at sea and hers about the island, and his studies in her native language continuing. Silver, as had Madi, had awaited that time with an anticipatory mind and found they became awash in disappointment if duty impeded the occasion.

* * *

Silver sat silent, listening as the daily meeting between the Pirates and the Maroons came to a close, unable to keep his eyes off of the woman across the room, warmly admiring her intellect and beauty. When the discussion finally wrapped up, Flint had grabbed him for a quick word, then remained behind, needing to speak with the Queen alone, freeing him to go to Madi.

" _The plans are coming along well."_ She said after they'd met exiting the pavilion, then commenced a walk.

" _Yes. We should be ready for the British when they arrive."_ Silver concurred.

" _It has been eight days since Captain Hornigold followed us here, but he and the British have yet to be spotted on the horizon."_

" _As Flint said, it must be taking longer than expected for them to gather the soldiers and supplies needed for this battle."_ He repeated what the Captain had surmised in the meeting.

" _Which could serve us well in that their numbers may be lower than we anticipate."_ Madi declared. _"Or there will be more soldiers than our strategy has accounted for."_

" _With either scenario the battle will not be easily won."_ Silver stated what she already knew. _"But taking place here, on grounds that are unfamiliar to the Governor's forces will provide us with a significant advantage."_

 _"This is true, and I believe the strategy we have planned to best utilize that advantage is sound."_ She said. _"I am merely anxious as the battle draws near."_

" _As are all who are preparing for a fight."_ He replied, giving her understanding eyes, igniting a tenderness within her.

They walked slow and in silence with Madi thinking about what would be next if they won the battle, that they'd then be aiming for Nassau, and if they were successful in Nassau, if her people were able to capture it as Captain Flint was suggesting, and inspire slave uprisings across all the isles in the West Indies, they would change the world, and with it embark upon a new life of freedom. The thought excited her, gave her hope, made her determined to do everything in her power to ensure they won the battle here – at home, so that they could make it to Nassau, when her thoughts roamed to the Pirates. What would come of them? Surely they would return to the sea, doing what they do, but what of John Silver who had confessed to her that he had no love for pirating, that he was only doing it because it gave him purpose?

If Nassau was recaptured, becoming a base for the pirates and a home for former slaves or anyone who sought freedom, would he choose to settle for a life there? She wondered and could not help but want that to be his choice. For she had become accustomed to him being in her life, had come to privately rely on his strength which had been tremendous through her father's injury and death – remembering how he'd held her, comforted her as she struggled to prepare for the burial, again feeling the ardor and peace it stirred within her. She felt giddy awaiting their chance meetings each day – a meal together, or a walk, a discussion about something other than the coming battle - which in truth were not random at all. Madi eyed the man at her side, strangely unable to imagine him not being in her life after knowing him for such a short while, when Silver suddenly gave her a glance, witnessing her regard, causing her to quickly look away in flushed happiness.

* * *

Silver softly smiled, reverently watching Madi as she shyly tried to cover being caught admiring him. The impending battle then again came to mind, turning his thoughts serious, questioning what it was all for, what it meant for Madi and her people. If they were successful in winning the battle here – on the island and capturing Nassau, it would be an amazing feat. Though he still cared nothing for battles and thus was not looking forward to the inevitable death and destruction, he would battle for this – something that the Maroons, Captain Flint and the other pirates wanted, to be free of the English. Nonetheless, even with his commitment to the cause, he still doubted what was truly driving Flint.

He knew that it went beyond the death of Mrs. Barlow because when he met the Captain, the man already had a strong desire to see England destroyed. Silver thought about all the blood that was about to be shed, how if the battle was lost, Madi and her people would be those who'd lose the most. He needed to know what was really driving Flint, if for nothing else but to understand better how to ensure this war was most beneficial not only to himself, but to Madi and her people. And if it was successful? He pondered. Where would that leave him? Would he remain on the account, continuously pirating? Or would he settle down in Nassau? A few weeks ago the answer to that question would've been clear, but after meeting Madi, getting to know her. He mused, delighted at the memory of all they'd shared thus far, learning about her people, he wasn't so sure. The thought of winning the war, then leaving her behind to spend his life on the high seas, even if it was with his men, was not as appealing as it had once been, and was diminishing as a requisite for him to find purpose in his life.

" _Tell me again, if we are successful why it is unlikely the British will regroup and harass our shores?"_ Madi posed the question to him, attempting to keep her mind off a future that had yet to be revealed and her growing affection for him.

" _Because if all goes as planned and the ambush works, they would not dare strike unfamiliar territory again. If we win this battle they will know that Nassau will be our next target. Therefore, they will shift their focus to protecting her."_ Silver replied, then became quiet, thinking of all they had done and still needed to do to prepare, again wondering about the protection of the people on the island. _"One thing that has not been addressed is the women and children."_ He then stated as he contemplated their preparations for the skirmish. _"Will there be someplace for them to go where they will be safe from the battle?"_

" _There are quarters below ground, a cave, large enough to house them._ _As soon as the British Navy are spotted, we will have everyone retreat to safety."_ Madi revealed, what had only been discussed amongst the Maroons.

" _I do not think there will be a need to remain in the caves long."_ Silver surmised. _"No matter the outcome, the battle should conclude in two days, three at most."_

" _I will not be with them."_ Madi then stated out the blue what she'd secretly decided for a while, confusing Silver. _"I will not be with them underground."_ She clarified. _"If I am to lead my people into war, I feel that I should be there to lead them through it. So when the British come, I will be there with my men, fighting at their side, showing them that I fully believe in this."_ Silver looked upon her with admiration and something deeper he could not yet place, amazed at her confidence and determination, when the question rose within him again, which instead of quietly pondering about himself, he voiced to her.

" _If all goes as planned, if the battle here is successful, and the war for Nassau is won, what would be next for you?"_ He cautiously asked, unknowingly rekindling her earlier thoughts.

" _Many things, which are too much to grasp, when we have such a long path to that moment."_ She answered.

" _I am well aware of the work that would need to be done to establish a new Nassau, but that was not the intent of my question."_ He stated, bewildering Madi. " _What of a life for yourself? Surely there is a fortunate gentleman who is destined to be at your side."_

Madi was shocked by the question, yet felt a thrill she could not deny at his interest in whether she had a companion. " _If you are asking whether I am betrothed, the answer is no."_ She softly answered, pleasing him. _"There have been inquiries, but none that were suitable to my mother, and frankly of no interest to me."_

" _Do you desire a husband?"_ Silver then questioned without thought, then waited, he didn't know why, with bated breath for her answer.

" _Of course I do. Having someone to share your life and extend your lineage is very important to my people."_ She quietly revealed, turning eyes to him, whose happiness grew, which rather confused him. " _And you?"_ She asked.

 _"Me?"_

" _Do you desire a wife?"_ She answered his puzzled response, surprising him with her inquiry. " _There must be a lady or perhaps several ladies waiting somewhere for you to return from your pirate adventures?"_

" _There is no one waiting."_ Silver huskily answered, even as her previous question 'Do you desire a wife?' still burned within as their stroll slowed to a stop and their gazes met, inflaming Madi with a fervid delight, inciting her to inquire more.

" _Do you wish there to be someone?"_ She asked another question that unwittingly stirred his soul, further awakened a part of him that he did not know.

" _I had never given it thought."_ He softly answered, his brows furrowed as a flood of emotions washed over him. _"And thus had no wish for it, but now …"_

" _Silver!"_ They unexpectedly heard someone exclaimed defeating the moment, then turned their eyes to see that it was Rackham.

" _Flint is in need of your presence."_ The man flamboyantly announced as he came up to them.

" _For what?"_

" _I'll tell you on the way to him."_ Silver returned his eyes to Madi, still feeling every question she'd asked and answered, not wanting to leave her. However, she took the initiative and bid him good night, saying what he couldn't, prompting him to go, to follow Rackham into the darkness.

* * *

A day later

Silver had not been able to forget the conversation from the previous night. The question Madi had asked. _"Do you desire a wife?"_ He had truly never thought of it, never had a reason to, but when she'd asked he could not definitively answer no. In all the questions he'd asked about a gentleman in her life, wondering about her future with someone else, realizing he disliked the idea of not seeing her every day, being a part of her world. He'd never fully made the connection to himself, that perhaps he wanted a permanent place in her life, and now even with all that was going on, with his mind being needed elsewhere, the question was not far from his thoughts, plaguing him with the possibility of what he didn't know he desired.

 _"Here we are."_ Madi stated, drawing him from his thoughts, announcing their arrival at the spot she had chosen for him to instruct her on how to shoot a musket. _"I hope the walk has not been too laborious."_

" _I am alright."_ Silver quietly replied, briefly catching her tender stare, touched by it. _"You have chosen a most secluded place."_ He then stated, scanning the grounds around them, forcing his earlier reflections from his mind.

" _Will it be sufficient?"_

" _It will be."_

" _I wanted to be away from prying eyes, and wagging tongues."_ She explained, thinking that her mysteriously stalking into the woods with him would not stay the scattered inferences she'd heard from some who were wondering about the time they spent together. Even if Kofi, the only one who knew why she was with Silver today, could counter with the truth, there would still be those few who had their suspicions. Madi's mind drifted to her talk with Silver from the night before, of wives, husbands and the future. How conspicuous they must've looked to external eyes. His uncertain response, curiously exciting her. It was better that people suspect there might be truth to their conclusions. She decided. Than to witness what she was not yet ready to define. Thus doing this privately was wise for this reason and others. _"I do not want my mother to know what I am doing until I am ready to tell her."_ She added. _"Furthermore, we are far enough from the camp that they will be hard pressed to hear the firing shots."_

" _Understood, but there will not be many shots today. For we need every drop of powder we can spare for the coming battle."_

" _Of course"_ Madi nodded.

" _When will you inform your mother of your plans?"_ Silver then asked, pulling the gun from his shoulder.

" _When the time is most agreeable."_

" _That time will be upon us at any moment."_

" _Are you inferring that I am delaying revealing my plans until a confession is most prudent?"_ She questioned, looking his way.

" _I am."_ He casually replied, meeting her stare.

" _And you do not agree with this approach?"_ She queried as she slowly sauntered up to him, their eyes devoted and intent on each other.

" _You know your mother. I do not. Therefore, you understand how best to reveal your plans to her for the battle."_

" _I do not believe you answered my question."_ She slightly smiled.

" _I do not believe you want me to answer that question."_ He smirked, boosting her mirth, filling his heart.

" _My mother is very protective of my well-being, which I suppose all mothers are of their child."_ She said her tone growing serious as she fleetingly looked down.

" _It is as it should be, but is not how it always be."_ Silver countered, his own mood suddenly changing.

" _You have seen different?"_ She curiously questioned and watched his expression darken.

" _I have."_ He admitted, his eyes still forward, seeming to gaze beyond the foliage. _"The love and protection of a mother is a value. For so often it is absent when she finds that rearing a child she has borne is not the accountability she cares to take on."_

" _That is most unfair, considering children are the future."_

" _It is life, for some."_

" _Was it life for you?"_ Madi cautiously asked, sympathy rising within her at the pain she saw when he flashed his eyes her way.

" _Let's just say my life in Salisbury was not particularly ideal."_ He quietly scoffed. _"But we did not come here to discuss my mother."_ He then quickly closed the discussion, thwarting her questioning his response _. "We should commence the lesson before night is upon us."_

* * *

Silver started the instruction by doing a demonstration, shifting their minds from his past and centering them on the task of firing a musket. He showed her the full process of loading and shooting the gun, going through it twice. First so she could observe, then to go more slowly so that she could absorb the details of each step. Madi asked numerous questions and requested that several steps be repeated, thereupon she could get a better understanding.

When Silver finished the second demonstration he'd handed her the rifle, allowing her to get comfortable with it. The weapon was lighter than she expected and felt strange in her hands. She'd told him. _"Really feel its structure. Let your hands roam the barrel and the haft."_ He'd softly responded. She'd done as he'd instructed and soon became at ease with the weapon.

He then moved on to a more complicated task, how to hold the gun when loading a bag of shot. Silver assisted her by positioning the musket in the right way as to be loaded with the ammunition. He then carefully slipped his hands over hers, demonstrating how to open the hammer. It was the first time they'd touched in days, since he'd comforted her due to her father's death, and thus the embrace of their hands had kindled a heat that distracted them from the lesson. His gaze helplessly turned to her, his breath heavy, willing her to look his way, and when she did, he felt the flame surge within him, urging him to kiss her. Madi then purposely adverted her eyes, measuredly drawing a fervid breath, trying not to think of his mouth being so close, of her desire to feel what it would be like to have them touch her. She then forced her attention on what he'd instructed, determined to fully grasp the lesson and moved herself into the proper position.

Once the shot had been loaded, the round rammed down the barrel, generating the projectile that would bring about a charge with the gun powder, Silver had gone to stand to her side, but slightly behind her, wanting to watch the accuracy of her aim. Madi could feel his heavy jacket, lightly brushing against her back and the warmth of his breath caressing her ear, spurring an ardor that labored her breathing. He then stepped closer to her, touching her again, sending a quiver of fire through her as he altered her arm to be more attuned with the musket. Silver then grasped her hand once more, struggling to keep his clench steady, to cease the fervent tremble ignited by the feel of her delicate skin, and the curves of her body, pressing against him. He did his damdest to be respectful, to keep control of his faculties as he reorganized her fingering, thinking they were too soft for the roughness of a weapon, and adjusted their placing around the trigger. Pulling back, he eyed her aim, noting with excitement that their closeness had affected her just as much as it did him. He again centered his attention on the task, observing how the gun was trained, and when he found that it was good, he instructed her to shoot.

* * *

Two Hours Later

 _"Thank you for the instruction."_ Madi uttered, when the lesson was done, watching him with gentle eyes, feeling shy, yet exhilarated, not just by what she'd learned, but what she felt during the entire experience. _"A soldier I am not, but I now feel I can contribute more to the battle than just being there."_

 _"The only result you need to seek is to do damage. Once injured, they will be of little threat."_ Silver silently spoke, the gentleness in his eyes equal to hers, his mind, and his heart, still reeling from the heat that was sparked amid the instruction.

 _"What is left for you to do today?"_ She then quietly asked as he returned the rifle to his shoulder.

" _Where to start?"_ He sighed as they began to walk, both gazing upon the sun that now drifted below the hills, signaling only about an hour left of daylight.

" _There is still much to do before the British arrives."_ Madi voiced what he was thinking.

" _Yes. There is. How are the provisions coming for the women and children?"_

" _Nearly complete. The caves have always been prepared in the event of something such as this, but there are additional rations that need to be stored to ensure that they will have what is needed should the battle go longer than expected."_ She answered, then asked. _"And the strategies with Captain Flint? How are those preparations?"_

" _Very well. Save for one particular decision I have made that he is not quite keen on."_

" _And what may that be?"_

" _The man whom I selected to make a direct move against Captain Hornigold, to lure him into the eastern forest once the battle commence is not a man he feels is the best choice to carry out such a charge."_ Silver revealed.

" _Is there merit to his feelings?"_ Madi queried, briefly reflecting upon him.

" _I did recently discipline the man."_ Silver stated, flashing his attention to her. _"Because he showed indifference to my authority. Thus Flint believes the man resents me, and therefore will not be amenable to my command. However, I believe different. I am certain the man feels contrite in disappointing me and therefore will rectify that regret by doing whatever is necessary to regain my favor."_

" _And for that reason you have put him in charge of such a critical and dangerous errand."_ Madi stated with understanding.

" _Precisely. Captain Flint is concerned that my decision will undermine that on which our victory will rely."_

" _Captain Flint's concern will be unfounded."_ She responded with confidence, remembering what she saw from the men during the voyage to Nassau, how much they liked and respected Silver. _"The man you have selected will follow your plan and successfully lure Captain Hornigold to the desired location. I am certain of it."_

" _You have an exceeding amount of faith in my judgement."_ He softly declared with surprise as he drew their walk to a halt.

" _This is a revelation, after all I have entrusted to you about myself and my people?"_ She affectingly countered.

" _Quite the contrary. But to hear you voice it so openly is unexpected."_ Silver contended as his gaze gripped hers, warm with amour.

" _The discussion called for a word of truth and assurance. Thus I provided it."_ She quietly avowed. Her words quickened his spirit, gave rise to the immeasurable reverence he had for this woman. He wanted her. He admitted within as his scorching stare, bound her eyes to his, rousing her with fervor. He wanted her in ways in which he could not define, ways that went beyond carnal yearnings, ways that inspired a deep need to protect her. _"There is something more I wish you to know."_ He seriously stated, as he moved closer to her, inciting a whisper of _"What?"_ from Madi.

" _We have this alliance, and thus far, it has been moving forward without any further misunderstandings."_ He continued _. "However, I am very well aware that your trust in Captain Flint, my crew and the other pirate captains lie strongly with me…If I do not survive this battle, things will shift dramatically."_ He declared as Madi fought to maintain her composure, completely stunned by his statement and the deep fear that ignited at the thought of him dying.

" _Please do not speak this wa…"_

" _That cache of jewels will remain critical to the cause."_ Silver softly, strongly interjected.

" _You will survive the battle."_ Madi firmly assured, emotion in her eyes.

" _Even so, if I am the casualty of some catastrophe, I need to know that you and your people maintain leverage in this alliance and war."_ He passionately proclaimed as he gently touched her cheek, inflaming her, leaving her breathless. _"I need to know that you will be alright."_ He said, then revealed what only two other people knew, what was supposed to remain a secret between them, where the treasure was buried that was funding the war.


	9. The Inspiration that Is War

**Thanks everyone for your continued feedback and reblogs!**

 **Chapter Eight**

The air was still, not a sound to be heard, nor a breath of wind to counter the heat that was stifling, and thus making it difficult to breathe. Madi watched behind the fortitudes, with Silver and Kofi at her side, waiting anxiously for the battle to commence when the dogs suddenly began to bark. There was movement in the foliage across the river. Then gunshots followed, along with smoke and fire. She soon smelled the gun powder, permeating the air, and knew that the battle was getting closer, just as the first projectile hit the barricade, scattering debris around them, forcing them to dodge for cover.

* * *

Seeing her people, men who were brothers, husbands, sons, her extended family, fall and not rise again, filled her with sadness and ire, prompting her to fearlessly engage in the action. Madi loaded her musket with shot, then raised it in the direction of the British who were approaching the river and inflicting damage and carnage around her. She recalled what Silver told her – _"_ _The only result you need to seek is to do damage. Once injured, they will be of little threat."_ – then aimed her weapon and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The battle had been intense, bullets and debris flying, painful screams and feral shouting. The cavalry closest to the camp had fought hard to protect the river, picking off the British who managed to get past Flint, gunning them down, at times, before they could even lift their weapons. Though Silver supported the choice Madi had made to fight alongside her men, admired her bravery, he and Kofi had worked in tandem to protect her. They'd made sure she stayed down, when the British aim became too precise, directing her to shoot from a lower position, and when the falling rubble relentlessly rained down upon them, he'd adjusted his stance, so that he was hovering over her, shielding her as best he could from injury.

* * *

The struggle had continued for hours, late into the day until it was nearing sunset. They'd managed to drive the British from the river banks and back into the forest, where the Maroons and Pirates had killed or driven them off the island. _"It is finished, for now."_ Flint had told them upon meeting them at the river. The war was over, and they'd won this round.

* * *

Though they were all a little battle scorned, they were invigorated by the win and thus ready to plan their next steps. For that evening, Madi had led a meeting with the Pirate captains and the leaders in her community and gave a strong speech about the victory, reminding them of what this was all for – freedom for the Pirates, freedom for Nassau and freedom for her people and slaves that remained in chains, saying what they all believed. It was time to strike while their forces still had strength. The discussion had then moved to the combat that day - what worked well, what could have gone better, how they'd proceed and where things stood with injuries, casualties and damage. They'd come away from the gathering with the knowledge that for the most part all had gone exactly as planned. Teach's fleet had been barely razed. However, the camp had sustained some damage to infrastructure, and though there weren't as many Pirates and Maroons killed as originally thought, there were many who suffered from injuries. It had been decided that Teach and his fleet would continue to harass the shores surrounding Nassau with assistance from Bonny and Rackham. Flint and the Maroons would replenish their supplies with gun and shot in preparation for their battle for Nassau within a few weeks, and Billy would continue to assist the cause by providing intel and undermining the Governor from New Providence.

* * *

When the meeting was over, Madi and Silver had briefly spoke before they'd all gone their separate ways to finish several tasks to close out the day. Silver and Flint followed up with their men on disposing of the bodies of the English who'd been killed, making sure all the guns had been collected, for the weapons would be essential for the next battle, and assisted Kofi with further securing the island. Teach, Rackham and Bonny returned to the Revenge and would use it and his fleet, to patrol the waters around the island for the night, just in case, the British attempted to return. While Madi met with her mother to begin planning the infrastructure repairs, discussed those from the community who'd been killed and would require a proper burial, visited with the families of those lost and checked in at the medical house to see how the injured were recovering.

* * *

It was late when Madi completed her work, too late for a short trip to the hot springs just outside the camp. However, she'd gone anyway, needing to get cleaned up, for she reeked of sweat, blood and soot from the battle. Standing beneath the water, warm and soothing, she let the events of the day play through her head, the guns, the violence, the death, the victory, Silver. Despite those they'd lost, the injuries that had been suffered and this round they'd won in the war, the man, her friend – who meant a great deal to her, whom she'd become closest, was up most in her mind. She recalled his bravery in the battle, how he'd fearlessly fought with conviction while protecting her in a way that did not undermine her effort in the fight, and felt flushed at the memory from a couple days before, when his body was so near to hers, the power in his touch, and the words he'd uttered, his need to protect her and her people, as he'd told her the location of the cache.

So many times, during the battle they were at risk of injury and death. She mused. So many times, they could've been lost. He could've been lost in a blink of an eye. Her heart hurting at the thought. But he'd survived. He was still here, at her side, being everything she hadn't expected, nevertheless needed. She wished to go to him, to seize what had been festering between them, to yield to its power, but where would that lead them? She questioned, being as their worlds, in reality was so different. The water began to defeat its purpose, cleaning her, yet making her swelter with desire. Thus, she'd quickly ended her bath and made her way back to camp, hoping the walk and the talk with the elder woman who'd come with her to keep watch for any men who might've wondered into the area, would take her mind off John Silver.

* * *

Silver had finished his tasks with Flint, assisting in handling a security situation with Kofi, had even took a moment to wash up from the combat and had confirmed what he already knew, that they'd lost some good men in the battle, including Dobbs, who had sacrificed himself, and in turn was critical in their victory. He was pleased with their feat, that at the end of the day, the English had been dealt a harsher blow than themselves, and now they had Nassau to look towards. Nonetheless he just wanted to see Madi. Though they'd fought side by side, assessed the death and damage immediately after the fight was over, discussed strategy during their meeting with the pirate captains and spoke of the minor bruises she'd sustained in passing, it wasn't enough for him. For she could've been taken from him this day, lost to him forever and he wouldn't have ever had the time he craved with her, a lifetime of talking adventures and books, or watching her dance at Kuja Kwake Na Baba. He needed to see her, once more, before the night was done, to be in her presence, just for a moment, and bask in the thankfulness of her still being with him. Silver reached the entry of Madi's home and knowing she was still accepting visitors from Oyoo, who guarded the stairs that led to her house, nervously entered.

" _Forgive me for coming by at such a late hour."_ He stated as she stood from her desk and turned her attention to him, folding her hands at her waist, stirring so much warmth within him. _"But I want to give you an update on the patrols."_ He stated as he admired the beauty she exuded, with her hair free from the pony tail she'd recently worn, allowing her braids to fall around her face and her body adorned with a night frock that left much to the imagination.

" _It is quite alright."_ Madi softly declared, appearing calm but in truth feeling feverish at his presence. _"What have you learned?"_

" _Two of Hornigold's men were found in the woods close to the beach and the pass to the mountains in the east."_

" _Were they alive?"_ She asked with alarm as he limped up to her.

" _Yes. However, your men have taken the necessary steps to ensure they will not be of any trouble."_ He said, Madi lowered gaze and drew a breath of relief. _"They were questioned and revealed they were all that was left of Hornigold's crew."_

" _Do you believe that to be true?"_ She lifted questioning eyes to him.

" _I do, but if it is untrue, I doubt they will survive the night in the forest. Yet we have taken precautions. There will be a few men on guard on the beach throughout the night and Kofi has men with eyes on the forest."_

Madi gave him a nod, agreeing with the decision to have men patrol the island throughout the night, but also supporting what he'd concluded would happen if any enemy soldiers were still roaming the island, knowing that they'd eventually come upon one of the many traps placed there by her men and would in turn be severely injured or killed. _"How is your leg?_ " She then quietly asked. _"I see you are favoring it more than usual."_

" _It is scantly irritated due to the exertions of today, but it will be fine."_ He revealed, then posed his own question. _"Are you alright?"_ He softly uttered as he gently brushed his thumb across the small cut above her brow, kindling a ripple of heat through her form.

" _I had a couple of scratches, but I have doctored them with the salve Fremah provided."_ She breathed, her eyes shyly dropping.

" _I am referring to what you have seen."_ He clarified, his hand drifting to her cheek, igniting a fierce beat in her heart. _"This was your first battle, witnessing the calamities of it can be overwhelming."_

" _There was much to see. Many horrors to witness, but I am alright."_ She honestly uttered, satisfying his concern. Yet he remained discontent, wanting so much to stay, but knowing there was no justifiable reason for him to do so. His stare mingled with hers, lingering with wanting, comforted by the fact that she'd made it through the battle virtually unscathed, when he forced his eyes down and spoke what was the last thing that was on his mind.

" _The hour is late and it has been an eventful day. I will leave you to get some much-needed rest."_ He uttered, his gaze steady on her as he lowered his hand from her face, caressing it as he pulled away then moved to go, when Madi grabbed his hand and tentatively interlaced his fingers with hers, wordlessly expressing her desire for him to stay, to no longer ignore what was between them. His breath hastened, aroused by her touch as his eyes came to rest upon her again. He stepped to her, closing what was no more than inches parting them and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Madi drew a shaky breath, her sensual, innocent stare, crashing with the storm of tenderness and wanton in his, filling her with searing anticipation, when he leaned forward, and for the briefest of moments paused, letting his warm breath blend with hers, stoking the smoldering within her, then pressed his lips to hers. The charge was explosive, wakening a fiery jolt within, causing them to tremble. Silver then insistently devoured her mouth, delicately gnawing her bottom lip, then swiping it with his tongue, driving her to open up. He, hungrily accepted her invitation, invading her mouth with slow hotness, invoking them to moan as Madi welcomed his loving assault, learning quickly how to requite his desire, by allowing the amazing fervor he'd ignited to guide her. She matched his erotic greed, slipping her hands into his dark curls, passionately exploring the depths of his mouth, compelling him to groan, to tighten his hold on her.

* * *

In only a moment's time, they reached the room that housed her bed, with Madi leading them there, drawing him along with ardent kisses, driven by the profound need Silver had awakened within her. They arrived near the bed as he seized her mouth again, eagerly tasting it, before relinquishing it for her cheek, her delectable ear, skimming its lobe with gentle bites and nuzzling. Waves of molten bliss stirred through her, just as he returned to her mouth, kissing it with fire, then brought their foreheads together.

" _Are you certain?"_ He huskily questioned as his eyes bore into her, heating Madi all over, driving her to slowly, sensuously remove her frock, allowing it to fall to the floor. Silver sensed his breath cease, further rousing his appetency, at the beautiful allure of her nude body sheathed in the fairly sheer nightgown she wore beneath. Madi then placed her hands on his chest, sweeping them under his heavy jacket, and pushing it from his shoulders, before moving to the front of his shirt. She struggled to slink the zipper down, her nervousness obvious due to her fumbling hands, when Silver stopped her. He grasped her fingers, intertwined them with his, then gently brought them to his lips, spiking the warmth within her. Madi thought her heart would beat out of her chest, was sure her breathing stopped when he took over the task of disrobing himself. Silver slid the fastener of his shirt down, tantalizing her with only a glimpse of his bare chest until he pulled the covering over his head, and off his body. He then turned his attention to his pants, untying them and the underwear he wore underneath, releasing the clothing to drop to his feet, where he stepped out of them with little effort.

Her breath returned in a rush, as she wondrously eyed his form, a work of art, chiseled perfection, in its hardness and power, while her body burned at the impassion in his stare, when he again stroked her cheek, drawing her gaze back to his. Silver then clasped her hand and drew her to him, inciting a near swoon within her. She could feel his taut muscles, the fullness of his shaft, pressed against her, making her nervous with wanting. When he then kissed her once more, with tender restraint, savoring her taste, as his hands leisurely roamed over cheeks, then traveled down the side of her neck, sparking sizzling paths to her shoulders, where he slipped the straps of her nightgown aside. Silver gasped in hunger and awe after the covering fell away, exposing the exquisite brown of her nakedness. He then passionately captured her lips as he guided her to the bed, where she laid back before him, gifting him an amorous view of her nude and gorgeous form. Silver gazed at her, feverishly wanton, his arousal strengthening as he appreciated the beauty of her voluptuous curves, wanting her so much, before he discarded the boot on his leg and joined her on the bed.

* * *

Silver hovered above her, his gaze a mix of adoration and fire, leaving her breathless with anticipation. He then fervently bound his lips to hers, unleashing a delicious fury on her mouth. Madi moaned, consumed by the bliss he spurred, making her yield beneath him, when he retreated from her lips, leaving her frustrated and panting, and hotly nestle her chin, then descended lower, over her neck and upper chest, steamily kissing as he arrived at her breast.

* * *

Silver palmed her mound, revering the perfection of its roundness, and gently squeezed, then slid his thumb over its dark tip, caressing it in torturous circles. Madi sighed, her eyes falling closed at the unfathomable pleasure, and helplessly cried out when he enfolded her nipple into his mouth. A blaze scorched within her, burning with yearning from the source of his nuzzle to the depths of her core, making her fervidly shiver, her breath to shorten. Inflamed by her wanton sighs, the way his touch made her pliant with fervor, Silver explored her breast further, equally worshipping her opposite peak, drawing on its tip with careful hunger, before he progressed further. The roughness of his beard stirred her with tantalizing sensations as he kissed her stomach and tasted her navel, flooding her with a languid warmth, a pleasure like nothing she'd ever known.

When he then slipped his hand between her thighs, making her buck with surprise, and found her body warm with moisture. Instantly, Madi grew shy, fleetingly bashful at the intimacy of the moment, but the thought was quickly lost to the heaven that wrecked her at the feel of his fingers fondling her folds, then probing inside. Silver teased her desire, causing her to widen her legs, for her walls to instinctively tighten around him, then delved deeper as he kissed her center, augmenting his rapturous ministrations. _"John"_ Madi keened, needing what, she didn't know, when he retraced his scalding path, over her bare stomach and chest, cherishing every inch of her nakedness, leaving her breathless with wanting. Silver came to lay atop her form, in between her parted legs, his voluminous shaft, heightening the desperate aching within her.

* * *

Once more, he kissed her lips, ravenously, as he aligned his body to hers and guided his hardness into her feminine hotness. Silver groaned at the tightness of her, perfectly snug around him, rousing a profound yearning and ardor through every part of him. He held her gaze, his eyes a fury of blue tenderness and fervent, reaching to the depths of her soul, enrapturing her as he pushed deeper, invaded her, with gentle power. His weight crushed upon her, exhilarating with pain that raged at his careful and long movement.

" _Am I hurting you?"_ He quietly, shakily asked, stopping at seeing her grimace.

" _I am alright."_ Madi breathlessly replied as she lifted her hand to his face, cradling it, then hotly brushed her lips to his. Silver hummed in longing, and took full control of her passionate gesture, kissing her with torrid fervor, whilst he recommenced his movement, deliberate and loving, soon easing her initial tenseness.

Madi drew a deep breath, then expelled it slowly while briefly closing her eyes at the hint of pleasure amidst the waves of pain that accompanied his gentle thrusts. She felt so incredibly good. Silver hazily thought, then passionately groaned when Madi instinctively wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper. The tension, coiled within him, tightening into white heat, threatening to bring him to completion, but he wasn't ready. He needed this to last longer, to remain on the precipice of euphoria, to revel in this moment with her. Silver steadily paced himself, his strokes attentive, wanting her to endure no pain, to experience every bit of pleasure he was feeling. He held her stare, that emanated an adoration that was infinite, making him alight, his soul rapturous, exposing what he had long knew, but had not allowed himself to concede, that he was in love with Madi Scott.


	10. A Felicitous Night

**Thanks everyone for posting your thoughts and reblogging! It inspires the creative process.**

 **Chapter Nine**

The battle sounds that had been the day and the bustling aftermath had finally given way to the stillness that was late evening. There was not a sound that could be heard, save for the nature of night - tree frogs and cicadas singing in disharmony. A faint breeze, soothing, yielded the strong scent of Butterfly Jasmine, enhancing the ambience of the room, that was lovely in the illumination of the candles that burned about, glowing upon the straw and the wood. Madi released a languid breath, her eyes closed as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was amazingly calming. She mused as she caressed his taut abs, exhilarated by his closeness.

Her body still felt tingly and warm, covered in perspiration, as was his, her heart full with emotions for this man – John Silver. Madi relived what had happened moments ago, replaying in her mind what she had, since they'd finished, the pain that came when he joined his body to hers and the hint of pleasure that followed. She recalled how riveting it was, watching him undress, revealing his body that was tanned from his life in the sun as a pirate, and the cut of his muscles, so hard and beautiful. Then there were his eyes, a gorgeous blue that awakened a passionate tenderness within her, and his touch that exposed to her sweet pleasures she had never in her life imagined.

She wanted him again. She shyly thought. She wanted to feel his mouth on her breast and the tension of him entering her. Would it hurt? She wondered, but quickly concluded that it would not, for the pain of his invasion had abated as the rapturous act had gone on. A sultry flush washed over her at the memory, pooling in her core. She knew that this was not the appropriate course, to give herself to a man without having taken the proper steps - the approval of her mother and the blessing of the community, followed by a ceremony of commitment.

Nonetheless, though she had always been taught that duty and tradition was imperative to her role, and would aid in sustaining a flourishing village, listening to one's heart, how it speaks to them, was most essential to making choices that were right. After all she had endured, losing her father so unexpectedly, and going through the battle for the island, watching death come so close, then pass over her, and Silver, to strike those around them, affirmed to her how short time could be, that one never knew when it could be taken from them.

John Silver was an amazing a man, who had touched her deeper than anyone ever had. He supported her, comforted her, understood her and inspired a mirth unlike any she'd felt before. Thus, she had given herself to him. If they lost the coming battles, if they lost each other. She would be happy in knowing that she had not wasted time shying away from their connection, and what he meant to her. And though she knew that her mother, and her community would not understand, would denounce her choice to bind herself to a white man, a pirate, she felt it was right. She knew it in her soul.

" _Are you alright?"_ Silver quietly asked as he gazed tenderly upon her, his heart full with reverence and love.

" _I am."_ Madi softly replied, feeling more than what she'd stated, but unable to construct the words for the wondrous emotions that were brimming inside. _"And you?"_ She then asked, her eyes innocent and adoring as she met his stare.

" _Alright does not quite express the felicity I feel."_ He confessed, as his hand lovingly stroked her back. _"I had once believed that I knew happiness, when I succeeded at an elaborate scheme, or deceived some poor soul out of money, but I see that I had not a clue of what it truly means until now."_

" _I find myself concluding the same."_ She concurred. _"That is not to say I have not known happiness, because I have. However, what I feel in this moment is so profound…it is like nothing I can describe."_ She revealed, leaving him moved to the depths of his soul, driving him to take her lips, to worship their soft warmth, to devour them with devoted passion. They moaned at the fire that ignited within them, their mouths melding together in heated hunger, when Silver slowed the siege, yearning to go on, to again cherish every part of her, but needing to stop, due to her newness to this, and thus her not yet being ready, maybe, for him to engage her body again.

" _What?"_ He breathed after their lips parted, still so close, titillating, ardently watching as Madi shyly dropped her eyes.

" _When you arrived on this island with Flint and your crew, never once did I think that my path would lead here."_ She declared in a hushed tone, returning her gaze to him, her desire for him immeasurable as was her want of them just to talk, to exchange in a discourse and, or just to hold each other, treasuring every element of the moment.

" _Are you certain?"_ Silver whispered as his hand drifted from cheek, then down her shoulder, meandering over her arm, inciting a fervent shiver. _"Because I seem to recall you eying me with great interest as I and my crew were carted off to a cage."_ He lightly declared _._

" _I will concede that I found you, intriguing from the start."_ Madi casually stated. _"But that was due to who you are, a pirate."_ She claimed. _"For many seamen have landed upon these shores, but none have been pirates."_

" _You cannot possibly expect me to believe this."_ He skeptically replied, mirth in his voice. _"When there were 50 other pirates standing before you, yet you chose to ogle me."_

" _Ogle?"_ Madi humorously scoffed, as she hoisted up on one arm, lighting Silver's heart. _"That is absurd."_

" _Are you denying this?"_

" _I am denying that I ogled you."_ She countered. _"Besides, your gaze was hardly fleeting. I recall you were just as vigilant in your awareness of me as I was of you."_

" _I was curious about the beauty whom I'd come to behold. For I had never in my life been so captivated by another person."_ He huskily replied as his hand brushed over her bare thigh, inflaming the fervor within her.

" _And now? Does your curiosity remain alight?"_ Madi quietly asked, binding his stare, stirring the flame, with the blaze in her brown gaze.

" _I will answer if you concede the true reason why you found me intriguing."_ Silver softly proposed, then pressed his lips to her, tasting them with a burning chasteness, inciting her to moan, to answer his question in earnest.

" _You were a pirate, but you were truthful and courageous with mother."_ She breathlessly whispered. _"And you were… incredibly fetching."_ She sexily admitted, exciting his confidence, launching his heart to the heavens, when she topped her utterance with a loving kiss.

" _It is stronger than ever."_ He sighed against her mouth, when she slowly ceased the kiss, answering her earlier question, then captured her lips with tenderness, groaning at her sweet taste, before they returned to an embrace. Silver feverishly quaked as her soft curves rested against his form, her head settling upon his chest and her hand fervidly stroking his abdomen. They lay silent, in a peaceful repose, relishing the bliss of the moment, when Silver voiced what had only then began to pester his thoughts.

" _I must confess, that in the mist of this joy, I cannot help but be concerned about the repercussions of our new-found closeness."_ He whispered aloud.

" _Minds will most certainly be curious about you being in my home at such a late hour, but no one would dare speak of it to my mother, unless their suspicions were proven to be founded."_

" _Yet, suspicion will be cast upon you."_ He expressed as his hand slipped to her lower back, roving it with gentle warmth _. "I do not want to cause you any unwarranted trouble."_

" _You should have considered that 'unwarranted trouble' before you took to my bed."_ She murmured with a small smile, her eyes affectionate as they lifted to his.

" _Perhaps I should have."_ He playfully uttered _. "But it is impossible to ignore wanting when the object of it was so incredibly tender with ardor, and urging me to yield to what I acutely desired."_

" _Then this is my doing, and yours?"_ Madi quipped.

" _Yes."_ He surely smirked, before kissing her smiling lips once more.

" _Truthfully, we should take precautions."_ She said, her voice fluttering at the impassion he'd sparked.

" _Of course."_ He concurred, his tone low with fervor, from their fondling tongues _. "Despite the rapport I have established with some in your community, I don't think they or your mother would appreciate how our relationship has evolved."_

" _They would not."_ Madi quietly confirmed. " _They would not understand why I have chosen you, a white man, a pirate and for some the enemy. Learning what has happened here has the potential to reignite the tensions in our alliance which despite today's win is still very fragile."_

" _Then it is best I go."_ Silver declared with hesitance.

" _No."_ Madi rejected. _"It is late, and the night has grown quiet. Thus no one will know how long your visit has gone. Stay."_ She murmured as she held his gaze and her hand hotly drifted over his stomach, then lower, so close to his shaft, making him tremble with fire, when she slipped her hand over him, tentatively teasing his length, deepening his arousal, causing him to groan instead of voicing his intended question _"Are you certain?"_ (You want me to stay). She then lowered her mouth to his chest, and faintly, smokily kissed his pecs, emulating the caresses he'd previously bestowed upon her, but infusing them with her own variation, gently biting, after laving him with her tongue.

" _Madi."_ He hoarsely keened, then gently pulled her from his chest and fiercely fastened his mouth to hers, shifting her beneath his form as he tongued her with torrid affection. Madi intensely moaned, burning with yearning at the fire in his kiss, the feel of his firm chest, tantalizing against the peaks of her breast, and his hard shaft sliding over her moist folds. She spontaneously writhe, as she slipped Silver a deeper tongue, expressing her desperate need, driving him to seize her. He plunged into her, palming her ass, gently kneading it as he bound her hips to his frame, invading her walls with passion. Madi expelled an intense cry, the fiery bliss overwhelming the lingering pain that had once been her virginity. She met his thrusts that were powerful, loving, instinctually lifting her hips to his, astonished by the pleasure it spurred. Whilst she felt a strange heat, flooding her limbs, her walls impulsively tightening around him, causing Silver to groan in delicious pleasure, when her body began to quiver as the fervor exploded into a blinding whiteness, taking her over the precipice, into a wave of incredible ecstasy.

* * *

Silver felt his breath slow down, into a quiet intoxication, blending with the calming rapture of the exquisite woman that lay beneath him. He lightly kissed her forehead, then drifted to her lips, sweetly tasting them, before catching her beautiful brown gaze, which reflected every bit of tenderness and heaven he felt in that moment. Silver caressed her cheek, and was mesmerized as her eyes fell closed and she ardently shivered at his touch. If he was uncertain before, confused by what he wanted, there was no confusion any longer. For he had seen what his life could be, experienced what he could have here with the Maroons, here with the woman he loved – Madi and who he believed loved him. He knew what he wanted. What he'd denied, and didn't know he desired. His heart soared at the thought, of the possibility of what someday he dreamed of having, a life with Madi. Silver swept her lips again, with a chaste tongue, rousing her to a silent moan, then slid from atop her form, drawing her to him as he came to rest on his back. He stared above, thinking of everything and nothing, mindlessly counting the straws that intricately formed the roofing of the house, all the while delighting in the sensual feel of her nakedness against him, when her curious caress, innocent yet smoldering, lead him to a thought.

" _It happened when I was a child. In a street fight over food."_ He quietly answered, before she could ask, explaining the scar that could barely be seen just under his ear.

" _You had to fight for food as a child?"_ She softly, compassionately questioned her hand slipping down to rest over his heart, comforting him at the dire memory.

" _Not always."_ He replied, then for a moment became silent, struggling to say more _. "For some time, my mother and I lived with a woman who was of no relation to us, Mrs. Thompson, until I was seven years old_." He continued. _"She was the closest thing I had to family. She took care of me as long as I could remember, taught be scripting and language, was more of a parent to me than my own mother."_

" _And your father?"_ Madi cautiously asked and sadly watched as he swallowed a swell of distressing emotion, then answered.

" _I never knew him."_

" _I am sorry."_

" _Do not be. I realized a long time ago that contemplating his existence, what he could have been to me was a thought that could only fester into something foul and destructive in my life. So, I stopped caring about who he might be, for he never had relevance to me."_ Madi felt his pain, the deep wound that was him missing a father and hugged herself to him, lightly kissing his chest, further freeing his thoughts…

" _Mrs. Thompson died when I was seven."_ He resumed, his eyes still on the ceiling, his mind fixated on his past. _"And my mother and I moved into a workhouse as a result."_

" _A workhouse?"_ Madi replied, confused.

" _It is a place where the destitute are forced to go when they become too poor to survive on their own. There, they labor for food and lodging."_ He detailed. _"I suppose my mother and I were living off Mrs. Thompson's charity. Perhaps the woman sympathized with my plight being a child born to an uncaring mother, since I don't recall her ever being particularly kind to my mother."_ He realized aloud. _"When the woman died, my mother and I had no place to go. Therefore, we moved into the workhouse."_

" _What was it like?"_ Madi quietly asked the question she was certain had an answer that was dreadful and was troubled to find her deduction was correct.

" _Awful."_ He answered, nearly inaudibly _. "I was separated from my mother and was only allowed to see her once a week, and though she was never much of a mother to me, she represented consistency, stability and when I couldn't see her…"_ He stopped at the memory of that torturous time that he'd not revisited in ages, but wanted to do it now, because he needed Madi to know all of him. _"It was very hard."_ He said. _"Even so, I got along, dealing with the minimal food, ragged clothes, scarce education and brutality from the adults and other children. I was at the workhouse for a month, when the weekly visits with my mother stopped."_

" _Why? What happened?"_ Madi queried with alarm _._

" _She left."_ Silver scoffed, bitterness in his tone. " _She told the Headmaster she could do better on her own."_

" _But she came back?"_ Madi declared in disbelief. " _Once she got to a better plac…"_

" _No. She did not."_ Silver injected, causing her heart to drop. _"It was difficult for me to accept."_ He said, his voice turning strained at the tearful hurt wakening within him. _"But with time, I accepted the truth. She made no secret that I was a burden to her and always did her weekly visits with me out of obligation."_ He shakily revealed as Madi continually stroked his chest, and he consumed the peace she yielded in the mist of the tumult that was his past. _"I don't know why she did not leave me after Mrs. Thompson died. Perhaps she did not want to live with the guilt of leaving me out in the world alone."_ He repeated the reasoning that at the time he'd entertained.

" _But you were alone in the world."_ Madi commented, struggling to restrain her anger at Silver's mother, to not inflame his already heightened emotion.

" _Yes. But after that, after I accepted what she had done, I never thought of her again."_ He sighed, then drew a deep breath, forcing away the grief that was threatening to overwhelm him at the reopened wound that was his mother, who'd abandoned him. Silver then went on to detail the next phase in his life, which was another horror that had come a year later and was not much better than the work house. He and several boys were sold into an apprenticeship with a chimney sweeper, and though the arrangement started off well enough, with the man promising to take great care of them, which he had, in the beginning –feeding and educating them well, while they were training as sweepers. However, within a month it all went to "shit." The work had been relentless as was the cruelty - beatings, withholding of what little food they'd get, verbal intimidation, and then death. Every week there was at least one them, the child sweepers, who died or was severely injured, either from the fire of a chimney they'd descended in error or suffocating from soot while doing a cleaning.

" _It was there that I learned the art of deflection, that if Mr. Daniels' attention was on the other children, it would not be focused on me, and I quickly used that method on them all. For it was not just Mr. Daniels that could be cruel. The children who were a bit older and had managed to survive the perils of being a chimney sweeper could be just as vicious."_ Silver had declared, then went on to tell Madi how he'd learned from Solomon Little, a fellow child sweeper who died not long after Silver arrived at the apprenticeship. _"He was a scrawny chap who was hardly threatening but was clever in how he turned them against each other. I rapidly learned to do the same, stoking those feelings of detestation with a word here or an inference there, steering their hate towards each other. As a result, I would remain safely above the fray."_ He said. _"I was spared, surviving months in that hell but I knew I wouldn't survive there forever, that one way or the other, I would die in a chimney or be irreparably injured or brutalized by Mr. Daniels or one of the older boys. So, I fostered an escape and never looked back."_

" _Where did you go?"_ Madi asked, mesmerized and morose at all he'd suffered, but wanting to know more, of every experience he'd had.

" _The streets of Salisbury. I lived there for a short time, until I found that I could not hide there for long. Mr. Daniels did not take too kindly to his meal tickets running off. So, I managed to hop a wagon transport north to Bristol where I survived on the street before I learned how to use my youth to insinuate my way into homes."_ Silver then spoke of how being in people's homes resulted in various strange and precarious situations. _"But I learned quite a bit through those experiences, did more reading than I ever did in my life, because I came to see that a child with great intellect gained significantly more sympathy than one without."_ He said as he briefly glanced upon her. _"I spent five years scheming my way into homes between Bristol and Bath or living on the streets, picking pockets and telling colorful tales to avoid jail, a beating or worse, looking out for myself."_ He dolefully reflected. _"I saw many things, so many unspeakable horrors, but I survived."_

" _You survived it alone?"_ Madi questioned with melancholy, hoping that he at least had one friend through some of the dreadfulness he'd faced.

" _There was an acquaintance here and there, but never a lasting association."_ Silver confirmed, now gently brushing her cheek, wanting to dispel her woe, to assure her that despite everything he was alright. _"It was not wise to take on a partner. For being a joiner, attaching oneself to anyone would inevitably lead to disaster for both."_

" _I am so sorry you have suffered such horrors."_ She emotionally conveyed, the loving empathy in her eyes, touching him more than words could express _._

" _It is the past, and I am beyond it."_ He whispered, then tenderly tasted her lips, warming her inside. _"But now I have ruined what had been a felicitous evening with the history of my tenebrous past."_ He softly smiled, attempting to lighten the mood _._

Madi eyed him with adoration, admiring his strength, how despite the vileness he'd suffered, he had not turned malevolent, and at his core was a good man. _"It is still a felicitous evening."_ She then quietly countered. _"Because you have shared with me a part of who you are_ _, your spirit, that is not easily accessible."_

" _Not just a part, all of who I am."_ Silver huskily contended, quickening her heart, compelling her to seize his mouth, enticing him with a scorching kissing, stirring him to requite her ardor, to ravage her with fierce hunger as he shifted her beneath him once more.


	11. The Irony of Passion

**Thanks all for the continued support! Welcome to the new readers! Glad you're all enjoying this story.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Silver held Madi close, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin and hair, finding peace in her familiar scent, in the joy that came with being in her arms. He'd been awake for a while, knowing it was that time of the night, late and nearing sunrise, when he had to leave her bed and return to his men, making certain that no one learned of what was between them. Silver carefully withdrew from her form, and for a moment, watched her sleep. She was so incredibly beautiful. He mused. So brilliant and compassionate, and she had given herself to him. He amazed. She had chosen him. How had that even happened? He wondered. How was it even possible for him to have such a woman? When he then decided it did not matter, for she was with him and it made him the happiest he had ever been. Silver leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, then caressed her cheek, causing her to lethargically waken.

" _You are going?"_ Madi languidly asked, her eyes still closed, knowing this routine from times past.

" _It is time."_ He quietly uttered, then grazed her lips, provoking a sigh.

" _Already?"_ She breathed, opening her eyes to an adoring blue, rousing her with happiness.

" _Time passes quickly when we most wish for it to stand still."_ He answered, as he slipped his hand down her bare back, inciting a fervent shiver through her form, then kissed her once more.

" _Will you be meeting Flint in the hills in the morning or the evening?"_ She shakily queried.

" _The morning. Why?"_ He curiously questioned.

" _I thought we might share a morning meal."_ She murmured as her fingers drifted over his mouth, then down to his chin and over his beard, gently caressing it, stirring him with wanting. " _But with your commitment to him, we can plan to do it another time."_

" _I have a meeting with the men, but I can always abort my training with Flint."_ He offered, his voice sexy and low.

" _For merely a meal with me?"_ She softly countered.

" _Is that not enough?"_ He uttered, then teased her lips, stoking her desire, rousing her to give him a blazing kiss, driving him to pull her closer, welcoming her ardor, as he rolled onto his back, drawing her atop his body. Silver heatedly stroked her thighs, then squeezed her ass, compelling her to moan into his mouth, before gliding his hands up her back, igniting her with a steaming fire all over. Anchoring her lips to his, he delved smokily into her depths, burying his hands in her braids, when she adjusted her position to accommodate his erotic assault, and found herself oddly straddling his form. Madi suddenly sat up, feeling shy and uncertain, when Silver again slid his hands over her thighs, scorching them with hotness, then slowly ascended to her mounds, shaping them with his palms. Madi fervidly gasped as he wandered to her sensitive peaks, delicately fondling them, inciting her breath to grow quick. When his eyes became dark with desire, while his manhood swelled in hardness, tantalizing her nub.

A rush of air expelled from her lungs, at the astounding urge to feel him inside, driving her to tentatively slipped her hand around his shaft. Madi roved his length as Silver emboldened her with sweet murmurs of guidance and moans. When she modified her bearings, and slowly guided him into her snug cavern. Silver released a groan, his eyes falling closed at the unbelievable pleasure that raced through his veins, while Madi gasped, at the extraordinary fervor, sweltering within her.

She then began to move, slowly with a hint of uncertainty, but Silver encouraged her, ardently instructing that she let go, and allow what she felt to guide her. Further roused by his words, Madi permitted her instinct to take hold, which compelled her to sensually swirl her hips, governing his movement inside of her. Silver gruffly keened her name, at her sultry maneuvering and now her soft hands, caressing his taut pecs, nearly taking him him to the brink. Just as he sensuously kneaded her hips and slightly shifted to match her pace, lifting his hips to meet her movement. Madi helplessly cried out, when he thrust deep within her, while Silver groaned, at the searing hotness that was surging his limbs. When the heat seemed to heighten, to becoming immeasurable and scorching, making them quiver with fire, electrifying their movements, propelling them skyward, until they were consumed in a blaze of melding heaven, erupting into euphoria.

* * *

A Short While Later…

Madi rested atop his form, her limbs wrecked with ecstasy, her breath heavy as was his, amazed at the uniqueness of this joining that ignited a new level of rapture that had been unimaginable to her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hands, warmly traveling over her back as his breathing calmed, leaving her weak with contentment.

" _Is it always so intense?"_ She then breathlessly queried with an innocence that made Silver love her more.

" _Do you want it to be?"_ He huskily asked. _"Because I can restrain my passion if you are finding it to be too much."_

" _I do not, find it to be too much."_ She uttered as she gave him ardent eyes _. "It is just, quite wonderful each time. Does it not wane as all good things do?"_

" _It does not."_ Silver smiled, watching her with adoration, then softly kissed her mouth and tightened his arms around her, breathing her in, absorbing the feel of her, perfectly molded to him.

" _We can plan a morning meal for another time."_ She then languidly avowed as she again rested her head upon his chest.

" _It is just as well. For Flint would find it impetuous of me to forgo my training, and he would have a point. For there is much I need to learn before we embark upon Nassau…What is it?"_ He then asked at her silent sigh.

" _Though I see value in this training, I cannot help but believe there is some other plan at play here."_ Madi confessed what she had before.

" _I know you do not trust him, but what could he possibly gain by training me on the sword?"_ Silver posed _. "I_ _believe his intentions are true."_ He added, prompting her to lift her head, propping her chin on her hands that lay on his chest.

" _I do not doubt his intentions to prepare you for battle are sound. What I question is his alignment with our cause."_

" _Even after all I have revealed about what he has suffered, his loss of Thomas and Mrs. Barlow, you still doubt?"_

" _I cannot help but be concerned with the darkness that Flint carries within him. How destructive it can be, and how he seems to find value only in those who serve that darkness until that is no longer possible, which results in those persons being left destroyed."_

" _I do not believe that is what is at play here. He is truly my friend, and he is committed to our alliance."_ Silver contended. _"His cause, and our cause are one and the same. Freedom."_

" _We have gone around on this many times, and have yet to reach a consensus."_ Madi sighed. _"I fear we never will."_

" _I believe in time you will see that he can be trusted."_ Silver honestly voiced.

" _Perhaps, but until that time comes I will be watching him with guarded eyes."_

" _I would not expect anything different."_ He responded with quiet disappointment, then pecked her lips lovingly, lingeringly. _"I should go."_ He then reluctantly declared.

It never changed. This moment in early morning, when he'd have to make his exit, well before sunrise to ensure their relationship would stay private. Nonetheless, it was always difficult watching him leave her bed." _Take a lantern."_ She suggested after commencing another kiss. _"It will provide better lighting down the back stairs than a candle."_ Silver gave her a nod, accepting the recommendation, before tasting her mouth with tender impassion.

* * *

Hours later...

Silver walked with purpose and glee, down the main path that stretched through the center of the camp, his mind reeling with what he could not forget, the heavenly morning he'd had with Madi. His departures from her bed often went that route, with remarkable discourse and making love, but that morning had been especially rapturous. He thought, his body heating at the memory as he came upon her home to find her descending the front stairs that led to the village.

" _You are about for the day?"_ He asked, meeting her as she dismounted the last step.

" _I am"_ She answered, surprised to see him. _"What are you doing here? I thought you had to meet with your men and then train with Flint?"_

" _My meeting with the men ended sooner than I anticipated. Therefore, I have some time before I am to meet Flint. I thought I might join you for that morning meal."_

" _I am sorry, but I have already dined."_ She uttered with disappointment, but was moved with happiness at his intended surprise.

 _"I concluded as much, which leaves me with no other choice but to walk you to your next commitment."_ He sighed.

" _I would like that very much."_ She beamed, inspiring a smile to form on Silver's face.

" _You are bound for your mothers?"_ He asked as they began to walk.

" _Yes. There is still much to discuss that have little to do with the coming war."_

" _The ongoing issues with infrastructure?"_ He queried, giving her a glance.

" _The battle with the British did not damage many structures, but what it did impair was critical to the functionality of this place, and will take time to repair."_

" _The offer still stands, if you would like a few extra hands. I can spare some of my men from repairing the Walrus."_

" _That will not be necessary."_ Madi kindly rejected. _"There is already unease with your men being about, and showing interest in our women. I do not wish to inflame the growing resentment from some."_

" _About that, I had a good long talk with the men about respecting the boundaries of this place, which includes the women."_

" _And was the message well received?"_

" _It was. They are now well aware if those boundaries are crossed, there will be consequences."_ He seriously assured.

" _It is ironic that you have given such a speech, considering our closeness."_ Madi quietly pointed out.

" _Yes. I felt much hypocrisy as I spoke, but then realized that what is between us is nothing of the carnal lusts that was dictating some of their wondering eyes and inappropriate remarks."_ He said as they leisurely continued their walk, trying to extend it as long as possible. _"There was something else discussed during our meeting."_ He then brought up, which Madi encouraged with _"Go on."_

" _Setting sail for Tortuga Island. Flint has an old contact there who he believes can aid with more shot and men."_

" _Do you believe it is wise to set sail now, being that we are mere weeks from our planned assault on Nassau?"_ Madi questioned with concern, thinking if the unexpected happened, a rogue storm or an encounter with hostiles, their plans could be delayed or worse ruined.

" _We could use more shot. What we have at the moment may not sustain us if the battle goes long for Nassau, and we can never have enough men."_ He stated what she already knew. _"Thus it is a voyage I believe may be necessary to ensure we are fully prepared for our next battle."_

" _How soon would you go?"_ She asked after contemplating his reasoning.

" _The repairs to the Walrus should be complete in three, four days."_ He answered as he briefly turned his attention to her, noting her displeased expression _. "You do not want me to go?"_ He then deduced.

" _I must confess, I would rather you stay, not only due to the risk such a plan poses to our strategy, but for reasons that are purely selfish."_ She admitted, fervidly recalling the bliss of their earlier lovemaking.

" _And what might those selfish reasons be?"_ Silver huskily questioned as he paused their walk, giving her unwavering eyes.

" _I cannot say."_ She uttered in a hushed tone, holding his passionate stare. _"For to speak my desires, will betray to all the amorous nature of our closeness."_ She said. Silver could feel her words, the fervor in her gaze, hastening his breath, invoking him with yearning. He wanted so much to kiss her, to take her back to their bed and recommence what had been that morning, but circumstance would not allow it. _"You should be on your way."_ She then shakily breathed as she turned her eyes ahead and resumed their stroll. _"The walk to the hills is long and you do not want to keep the Captain waiting."_

" _Indeed."_ Silver voiced, for an instant unable to divert his eyes, completely bound by the emotions that were flowing within him, before he eventually walked off, saying not another word, staying any suspicious tongues, while Madi watched in stoic tenderness.

* * *

Mid-day...

Madi scanned the map that outlined their plans for taking Nassau, preparing for her meeting with Silver, Flint and the other pirate captains. At times, she could hardly believe that she was here, leading her people towards freedom, while her mother who for so long had fiercely protected her and their people, had truly stepped back, allowing her to take the lead in their alliance with the pirates. Madi knew that there were many things driving this choice, the battle they'd won over the British, the trust she had in her ability to make the right decisions for their people and the death of her husband. Though the Queen was strong, capable of leading them through anything, the loss had struck deep, taking something from her, causing her to periodically retreat into her mourning and thus relinquish control to her daughter. Madi was pleased with the autonomy, that she for the most part had full authority over the direction of their alliance and war, but despite her control, her proving her ability to lead, her mother remained observant, and therefore provided guidance when she deemed it necessary…

"… _continue to keep a watchful eye, and always remember that our people, securing what is best for them must always be what compels your choices."_ The Queen stated as their discussion about their alliance, whether it continued on task, came to a close.

" _You speak as if something is abound that could distract me from the outcome we seek."_ Madi voiced with alarm. _"There is nothing that could sway me from what is most crucial to our people."_

" _I know that you are fully committed to our cause, to doing what needs to be done to ensure our survival, but the action of others, perhaps unintentionally, can serve as a distraction and thus cloud one's choices."_ Her mother declared, causing Madi to frown at the lack of clarity in what had been said. _"Mr. Silver's eyes betray him."_ She elaborated upon seeing the confused look on her daughter's face, who silently gasped upon hearing the words, her heart, seeming to take a thousand beats at once, concerned about what her mother might know. _"And by your reaction I do not think you are oblivious to this?"_ The Queen noted. _"To Mr. Silver's profound fondness for you."_

" _There is no reaction but shock, at the implication in your confounding assertion."_ Madi replied with a calmness that was etched with unease.

" _Do you not see what he feels for you?"_ Her mother countered.

" _It matters not what he feels, so as long as we maintain our alliance, and with it, reach a successful outcome."_ Madi claimed an imperfect truth. The alliance and its success was important, but so was Silver and the feelings they shared. However, her mother could not yet know of her closeness to the pirate, no one could, not with so much at stake.

" _My daughter, wise you are, and strong. Yet you are still young and naïve to the power in a man's passion, how it can dictate his choices, steer him away from his intended goals, which in this case could be detrimental to our alliance."_ The Queen contended as Madi dropped her eyes at the lie in what her mother believed to be the truth, that she was innocent and untouched by the passion of a man _. "It is a delicate rope we walk between the volatile that is Captain Flint and the power that Mr. Silver can wield. Be careful my daughter."_ Her mother then warned again. _"Be careful."_

" _I am. Always."_ She had assured the Queen, now recalling how her response seemed to quiet her mother's concerns. Madi continued to study the map, her mind drifting to Silver, heatedly shivering at his heavenly skill in cherishing her body and the way he captured her soul, filling it with felicity, and imprinting on her life, with infinite endearment. He meant a great deal to her and she could not imagine her world without him, but her mother was right. She needed to remain vigilant and wise, for the passion of man could indeed usher them from the path to which they aspired. For that was what happened with Captain Flint, why he was now here, aligning himself with the most unlikely of people – her community. But that would not be Silver. She rationalized. In spite of what he felt, the profound affection he had for her, he understood what this alliance meant to her and her people, and thus she could not imagine a situation in which their aspirations would diverge.

Nonetheless, what if such a situation arose? Her mind could not help but ponder. Where in which what was best for her people conflicted with the feelings she held for Silver in her heart? The thought spurred an instant of anguish, unbearable and crushing at what could be no choice at all. For her people must always take precedence. Her pain grew at such a possibility, of having to give up the man who was most precious to her, when she heard him coming, the thump of his medal leg, limping over the wood of the pavilion, making his way towards her. Her back remained to him, her eyes cast down, willing away the angst of her previous thoughts, as she waited with bated breath for him to reach her.

Silver came to stand at her side, then grasped her hand that lay on the table, and gently squeezed it, drawing her eyes to him. Warmth rushed through her, exciting the tenderness that was forever present for him within, accenting what she could never forget, how unfathomable it would be to not have him in her life. Her breath hitched at the pang that roused, alarming Silver, who spoke his concern…

 _"What is the matter?"_ He softly asked, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes, prompting her to spontaneously crash her lips to his, faintly tasting them with her tongue, urging Silver to give her more, when he complied. Giving her what she wanted, he opened himself to her, the fervor she'd ignited driving him to take over, to probe her sweet tongue with uninhibited hunger. Silver kissed her deep, stirring her to moan, to bury her hands in the tresses of his long curls, setting him on fire, leading him dangerously close to the point of no return, to make love to her right there, but he deliberately forced such thoughts away, while slowing there kisses to chaste caresses, until their lips parted in smoldering hotness. _"What is it? What is wrong?"_ He breathed against her mouth.

" _Nothing."_ Madi breathlessly claimed. _"I missed you."_

" _So much that you would risk our relationship being exposed if we were discovered?"_ He quietly asked, gazing at her with love.

" _It has been a trying day, for which I often found myself wishing for you and the solitude that is my home."_ She lowered her eyes as she explained.

" _We will get there soon enough, if duty does not deter us."_ He vowed, unknowingly exacerbating her earlier musings with the later of his statement. _"But you still have not answered my question_. _"_ He observed. _"There is more to the unease in your eyes than a troublesome day."_

" _It is nothing."_ She maintained, even as her eyes remained down, signifying to him that his suspicions were valid, that there was something troubling her. _"How was your training with Flint?"_ She asked, briefly returning her eyes to his before taking a sip of water from the glass that sat on the table next to the map.

" _It was challenging, but progression is being made."_ He slowly answered, wanting to press more about the disquiet in her eyes, but choosing for the moment, to answer her question. _"I am close to mastering the skill and believe I will soon best him."_

" _That is wonderful to hear."_ She asserted with genuine pleasure as she sat her glass down. " _With the challenge that is training on the sword, I am certain your exertions have spurred an appetite. Therefore, I had the cooks prepare Othaheite Apples and grilled plantains."_ She said, directing his attention to the far side of the room where the mouthwatering food lay out perfectly on a table _. "If you would like to take some lunch before our meeting with Flint and the others. Please do so."_

" _I do find that I am famished. However, the desires of my stomach can wait."_ He softly declared, compelling her to turn her eyes back to him. _"I know, that for whatever reason, you do not wish to speak of it, but something is troubling you."_ He said. Madi released his loving stare, that made her feel so much, to struggle with what had not even happen, what she hoped would never come to fruition _. "I wish to help. If you will let me."_ Silver uttered as he brushed his hand over her cheek, caressing it, warming her inside. Madi lifted her gaze and was mesmerized at the love emanating from him, freeing her from the heaviness of what if, knowing that whatever happened they'd get through it.

" _You have helped."_ She honestly assured, then lovingly nuzzled his lips, gradually relieving his concern, when they heard Teach's voice, booming just outside the space, breaking the spell between them. Madi then abandoned his mouth and proceeded to distance herself from Silver, when he again grasped her hand, tenderly expressing his ardor, then letting go, in time for her to make her way to the other side of the table, just as Teach entered the pavilion with Flint at his side, and Jack and Anne following close behind.

* * *

Early Evening...

 _"If we keep this up someone is bound to realize there is more between us than planning our assault on Nassau."_ Silver quipped with a smile, then kissed her lips.

" _The realization has already begun."_ Madi revealed, after reluctantly pulling away then began to move about the table, setting it for their meal.

" _From whom?"_ He asserted with alarm and shock.

" _My mother."_ She said, her answer knocking the wind from his lungs.

" _How could she possibly know?"_ Silver questioned in disbelief, knowing they had been more than careful when interacting. In fact, what had happened in the pavilion was the first time they'd ever displayed such ardor outside of her home and even then no one was there to see it.

" _She does not know of us."_ Madi clarified as she rounded the table and came to him. _"She has only noticed that your fondness for me goes beyond the required amity for our alliance. It concerns her."_

" _How so?"_

" _She fears it will complicate our alliance and has the potential to undermine everything."_

" _I would never allow that to happen."_ Silver guaranteed.

 _"I know, and I assured her that whatever feelings you may harbor for me would not deter our plans, which eased her concerns."_ She detailed _. "But we must be more careful, perhaps limit the time we are spending together?"_ She suggested with reticence.

" _I am well aware of your concern."_ He proclaimed as he stepped closer to her. _"And I do not wish to stir any further suspicion, but if at all possible I would rather not limit our time. It is selfish. I know, but this is what I look most forward to each day. And if I am honest, I could do this...forever."_ He confessed, his gaze ardent and in love, his words shocking her. _"Coming here…coming home to you."_

" _You see this as home?"_ Madi gasped in awe.

" _It is everything that is a home – safe, contenting, warm."_ He tenderly confirmed.

" _Sounds like more than a place."_ She deduced with softness.

" _Is that not the true meaning of home?"_

" _I suppose, but surely a place, a dwelling plays some part in it?"_

" _It does. Hence my previous assertion."_

" _You would truly be content living a life away from the adventures at sea?"_ Madi skeptically questioned and waited in breathless hope for his response.

" _I would be content living on land or at sea, as long as I am living a life with you."_ He devotedly answered as he gently touched her cheek, his proclamation, what she wanted to hear, nearly overwhelming her.

" _How extraordinary would that be? Having the freedom to live a life together?"_ She emotionally uttered.

" _Am I asking too much?"_ He whispered.

" _No. I have considered such possibilities. I want such possibilities to be true."_

" _And yet."_ He noted the reluctance in her voice.

" _I have a responsibility to my people."_ She reminded him with strength, again recalling her conversation with her mother from early in the day.

" _Is there not a place in your life for me and your responsibilities to your people?"_ He poignantly posed.

" _There is a place."_ Madi affectingly vowed. _"But you must know my responsibility to them comes before all else."_

" _I am aware, but know that I care very much for the well-being of your people."_ Silver expressed with impassion. _"And I want to share that responsibility if you will allow me."_ Madi knew that he cared, that he would do anything to protect her and her people, but to hear him ask that she share the burden that was the crown, the responsibility of her community, was nothing short of moving.

" _I have no idea what will happen, when this is all over, where we will all stand, but I want us to be standing together."_ Was the only answer she could give him.

" _As do I"_ Silver lovingly concurred, then took her mouth with gentleness and passion.

* * *

A year later

" _I have no idea what will happen, when this is all over, where we will all stand, but I want us to be standing together."_

The memory of her words ripped through him like a storm, crashing into the shore, destroying the sand, breaking his heart. After all they'd endured, him "dying," her "dying," losing so many who were dear to them, fighting and surviving the British, and the Spanish, neutralizing Woodes Rogers and escaping Flint's darkness, when it was all over and done, and the Maroons were free from the oppression of the British, he and Madi were not living as they'd planned, were anything but standing together. Silver made his way into the pavilion, hopping to the front of the gathering. The lamenting songs and somber drums, heightening the pain of the distance between he and Madi, deepening his sense of loss over all who were no longer with them. He stared ahead, his gaze sweeping over the fires around them, illuminating the bare slab on which the body should lay, of the man whom they were mourning this day, when he caught sight of her, Madi, standing stoic next to her mother, her stare fixed forward. The ache beat ferociously in his heart, stirring him with tears and driving his eyes down. She is alive. She is safe. He told himself. That would have to be enough for now. Nonetheless he still could not help but hope, believe that they would get through this. For together, they had survived some of the worst circumstances imaginable. Thus, surely they would surmount this betrayal. Silver collected himself, using his strength to control the emotions that were threatening to break him, then raised his eyes. She will come to understand. He recited within, as he watched her with broken yearning. She will forgive me.


	12. The Ripple of Betrayal

**Thanks everyone for your continuous support!**

 **I hope you all have a happy and safe 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The songs of sorrow rang through her head, invading her heart, stirring the wound that was this loss. Many had been lost in the war. Many who had wives, daughters, sons, family whom they would never come back to. Many who were of great value to the community, but those losses were incomparable to this loss. For he was her guardian who'd watched over her, kept her safe, and sometimes provided advice. He had been her protector and friend since she was a child, and now he, who had for so long been a natural part of her life was gone, shot and thrown into the sea, lost to his people forever. Madi shivered at the horror that had played out before her eyes, Kofi being shot, gone in an instant, with no chance at being saved. Her eyes fell closed at the agony of what she'd witnessed, at the restlessness that could be his spirit, when anger began to flicker within her and quickly gained life, at the thought of Governor Woodes Rogers.

That man, that shetani who had done this to Kofi, and to others, who'd wrecked so many lives and kept her people in chains, had lived to see another day. Though she understood him to be shunned by all and imprisoned in London, the fate he was dealt did not do justice for the carnage he'd caused. Oh how she wished she could make him suffer, make England suffer. She seethed with grief. Torture him, them, to her liking, for all those who'd been ripped from their homes, separated from their families, their women raped and land pillaged, at the hands of the English.

She wanted that war. She needed that war. Madi fumed. She could've won that war, with Flint and those who stood with them, but Silver had put a stop to it. She ruminated as her anger became infused with hurt, again reigniting the confusion that had plagued her since learning of his betrayal. She still could not understand why he would do what he had done, knowing what he knew, how important this war was to her people, to her. How he could go behind her back, and plot against her? Her heart ached at what days ago, she would have never believed could happen – for Silver to deceive her.

Madi drew a deep breath, staying the tears that burned inside, then opened her eyes to find Silver's gaze upon her, filled with so many emotions - sadness, pain and love, touching her deep, igniting her desire for his strength, stoking the tears in her heart, causing them to gently flow. For a moment, she held his gaze, incensed and anguished, silently questioning his betrayal, then turned her eyes away, unable to look at him any longer. Madi forced her focus upon the ceremony and solicited memories of Kofi, allowing them to flood her mind, with one in particular being more prevalent than the others.

" _Ma'am, may I ask you a personal question?"_ He posed as they navigated the dense forest of their home, headed towards the beach where he and the rest of the crew of the Walrus would make a voyage to Tortuga Island in hopes of acquiring more weaponry and pirate soldiers.

" _Of course. You may ask me anything you wish."_ She'd answered.

" _Mr. Silver, you care for him more than the others?"_ His question should not have been a surprise, for Kofi was one of the closest persons to her, and thus knew things about her that others did not. Furthermore he was always very perceptive, quick to see things as they were and as they would be, but the query had still taken her aback.

" _He is dear to me."_ She admitted, speaking a truth that would be unwise to almost anyone but him. _"And therefore special. I know you do not approve…"_

" _It is not for me to approve or disprove Ma'am, but I only ask that you be careful. Remember he is a white man, and he is a pirate."_

" _He is those things, but he too is a good man."_ She had declared.

Madi mourned at the memory, at the loss of what had been a great man, and his wonderful forwardness and legitimate concern, which he'd gradually come to believe was unfounded. She'd believed without a doubt, when that question had been asked, that Silver was indeed a good man and thus would never beguile her as he'd done others, when seeking an outcome for his own gain. How could she have been so wrong about him? Was she really that wrong about him? How could she allow her naivety to seduce her into neglecting her mother's warnings? She mused, recalling the Queen's words of how the passion of man could lead him away from their intended path, remembering Silver's reasoning _"I lost you once. I would not do it again._ " The questions began to grow stronger. So many queries of How? And Why? threatening to deluge her grief for Kofi, but she shoved the thoughts away, as she brushed the fresh tears from her cheek, determined not to taint her bereave with musings about Silver.

* * *

Pieces of his shattered heart further crumbled at the fury and pain he saw in her, which he knew was in part due to him, that it was he who had stirred her tears. He wished with all that was within him to go to her, as he had always done when she was facing devastation and loss, and give her his strength, his love, comfort her through it, but she would never allow it. His heart panged. She would never allow the man who she believed to have betrayed her give her comfort. Silver dropped his gaze and swallowed the emotion that was threatening to overtake him, and steered his thoughts back to the man they were mourning. A man who had been one of the best he had ever known. A man in which a mutual respect had grown.

" _My Ma'am's fondness for you best not be misplaced."_ The man had said, coming to stand at his side as they gazed out across the ocean while in route to Tortuga Island _. "Or you will have more than your men to worry about."_ Kofi had warned.

" _Her fondness for me is anything but misplaced."_ Silver had honestly responded, after gathering his wits that had be scattered by the man's unexpected assertion. _"For I very much care for her."_

" _And what do you hope to gain from it, this caring for my Ma'am?"_

" _Her happiness is what I most desire. If I can play a part in it, be apart of making her life better, I will have what I wish."_

In that moment Kofi had been doubtful, but with time Silver believed the man had come to accept his words, his actions to be true. For they had developed a strong rapport from not only the alliance they had forged, but their shared love for Madi and need to protect her.

* * *

The ceremony had gone on for some time, with lamenting and sacrifice, before they'd then buried a coffin that was filled with Jack Fruit, a substitute for Yago, which could only be found in their homeland of Africa. It served as a symbol of Kofi's soul, an act to guide it home, then on to spirit world where he would take his place amongst their ancestors. Following the burial, the young and elder men of the community performed a hasty ritual of running about Kofi's home, with spears, bows and shields in hand, in a mock battle with evil spirits, ensuring that no curses would be invoked and thus bring misfortune upon his wife and children, and the community as a whole.

Once the burial sacraments were complete, all had come together to feast on the animals that had been slaughtered, then roasted in honor of Kofi's memory. Silver had attended the festivities. His thoughts still heavy on the good man that had been lost, but also on the woman who meant everything to him, the woman whom he saw as his wife. He'd watched her in angst, knowing that her stoicism was a front, that in truth she was crumbling inside. He wrangled with whether he should yield to his yearning to speak with her, to break the silence that had been between them for more than a week, when he saw her stance change. She lowered her eyes and her breath came quick, as she placed her hand atop her abdomen. He could feel her anguish, the struggle within her that was rushing to the surface, intensifying his need to comfort her, when she then stood from her chair and calmly made an exit, driving Silver to do the same **.**

" _Are you alright?"_ He cautiously asked as he came upon her, standing on the shores of the river, so close to touching her, wanting desperately to give her comfort.

" _Whether I am alright or not is of no concern to you."_ She tartly replied, defiantly refusing to give him her eyes, wounding him deep with her rejection.

" _I am well aware that our current state does not allow me the right to inquire about your well-being. However, that does not mean I am less concerned or that I will refrain from expressing my desire to know that you are alright."_ He softly uttered, rousing a tenderness that was promptly defeated by the rankle that raced within her.

" _How could you show your face at the mazishi, after what you have done?"_ She emotional asked as she turned her angry gaze to him, her jarring words, piercing him once more _. "We were so close, to reaching the outcome we most desired, but you stopped it, and now it was all for nothing. Rogers is alive. Kofi and many of my men, many of your men, are dead, having sacrificed their lives for what outcome?"_

" _Freedom."_ Silver countered, his emotion just as strong as hers, yet making her disgustedly scoff. " _For all the lives that were lost, the war did lead to the outcome we desired."_ He pushed on. _"Freedom from England, freedom for our people."_

" _How are our people free when they are confined to this island?"_ Madi staunchly argued. _"And unable to go where they wish, live where they wish, explore and be in the world? This is not freedom."_ She bitterly denied. _"This is defeat! What you have done has accomplished nothing of what we desired. You have indebted us to England and left us trapped on this island."_ She continued. _"We had a chance at victory. Now Flint is gone. The cache is gone, and the war is lost."_ She declared, her voice breaking with hurt and ire. _"And it is all because of you."_

" _Madi…"_

" _Don't…"_ She asserted as she sternly held his stare, tears in her eyes, then turned and walked away leaving Silver heartbroken, when she almost immediately encountered Julius, who'd overheard her exchange with Silver, as he made his way back to the feast.

* * *

" _You're wrong."_ The man asserted, falling in step beside her, slowing her trek. _"That war was doomed from the start."_

" _And you would know this how? When you remained hidden on this island, denouncing the war at every opportunity, while Flint and the others embarked upon a mission to hunt down Rogers?"_ She retorted, cutting her eyes his way.

" _That's where you're wrong."_ Julius opposed. _"They left this island to rescue you."_ He said. _"After getting all the slaves, the Maroons, the pirates, up in arms, Flint didn't want to stop. To take stock, to see what we had and rebuild. He wanted more war, more death and destruction. He wanted more carnage. He wanted to take Boston."_ The man told her what she already knew. After she'd been rescued from the Eurydice, she and Silver had little time to speak extensively about all that had happened since her capture. They'd had a moment to get reacquainted with each other, to briefly bask in the joy of their reunion and for her to voice her desire to move forward with the war, which in retrospect had seemed to trouble Silver. However, it wasn't until she returned to the island, that she had learned of the support they'd gained from the other Maroon Chiefs, the debate that had ensued between Silver and Flint over whether to meet Rogers' ransom demand to save her and Flint's plans to take Boston, which she'd fully supported.

" _England would not sit idle while we conquered the world."_ The man stated.

" _No. They would not, but we were ready. We would have defeated them."_ She fiercely contended, recalling Flint's utter belief in their mission, that with the slave revolts throughout the West Indies, they, he had said, were unstoppable.

" _And if we were successful? Which we would not have been. What would've been the plan when the Spanish came, and then the French and the Dutch?"_ Julius proclaimed. _"Because like England, they would not stand by and let a band of slaves and Pirates built a new world that they did not control."_

" _We would have kept fighting until we destroyed them!"_ She exclaimed, halting their walk.

" _We would've never destroyed them, because they would've kept sending more Governors and Militia, out gunning us until we were dead or back in chains."_

" _So because you did not believe what I knew, what Captain Flint knew to be possible, your answer was to give up? To allow the travesties of England to go on? What of our people who have been taken and enslaved? What of their rights to be free?!"_ Madi declared with outrage.

 _"After what I've seen and suffered, don't you think I wanted to free all who were in chains? And see those who had backed our suffering be destroyed? But we cannot deliver justice upon the world, and we cannot save everyone."_ The man strongly maintained.

" _How can you be so callous about those who remain in chains when you were once in chains yourself?"_ She asked with disgust.

" _It is not callous, but truth."_ Julius firmly countered. _"I spent more years than I care to remember in chains, watching men be beaten and hanged, women raped and disfigured, being whipped myself."_ He revealed with his own fury. _"What I came to see, was the system of bondage is bigger than the West Indies, bigger than me, bigger than you, bigger than all of us. It is the world, and it could not be changed at the hands of slaves and pirates. It is too strong for that."_ He voiced with conviction. _"The war accomplish what we needed. We have our lives and our freedom. That's more than many of us had before."_

" _For you, that may be sufficient, but it will never be for me. As long as our people are in chains I will never be satisfied."_ Madi furiously vowed, giving the man an indignant stare, before resentfully stalking away, sickened by his acceptance of a lack of action to free those who remained in bondage.


	13. The Story of Okwui

**Thanks all for continuing to read and reblog. As always, I appreciate your support.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

It had been weeks since the war ended, since the Maroon Chiefs had returned to their islands, Flint had "retired," she'd learned of Silver's betrayal and her people had mourned those who had been lost. Yet she still had not recovered from what felt like her world caving beneath her feet. For she had lost more than those she loved, those who had been a part of her life since she was a child, those who were important to the community. She had lost a man who meant more to her than she thought anyone could, a man whom she had trusted and had been her closest confidant. In him, she had lost a dear friend and a partner, and due to him, she had been forced to forfeit a dream that had been deeply personal to her. The war had not only been about freedom for her people; freedom for those that remained in chains, it had come to represent what she wanted for herself, to leave the island and experience the world beyond its confinement, to live in Nassau and build a new life there with Silver and her people. But her dream was gone, having died with her men in the war, vanished with Flint on that plantation in Savannah, leaving her feeling angry and aimless, disillusioned and thus disconnected.

* * *

After her encounter with Silver and Julius, Madi had found her furor had become more ferocious and their reasoning deeply baffling. They had both been driven by fear. Silver – the fear that Flint would somehow destroy her with the war, and Julius - the fear of the war returning them to chains. These were fears that were unfounded. Fears that undermined her war. Flint's war. She'd seethed. They could've stopped the English. Even with the loss of nearly all of Flint's crew, they still had the Maroon Chiefs and their men. They still had the pirate captains and their crews from as far away as Massachusetts. The West Indies had fallen and was giving them their support. All they needed was Captain Flint to lead them, but Silver had betrayed them by taking him away from them, forcing him to abandon the war.

She'd wrathfully thought as Julius' words stirred in her gale of exasperation, smoldering beneath her anger until it gradually began to plague her, to inhabit her mind, and spurred questions she had not pondered. What would have been next after Boston? If they had been successful? Philadelphia? London? What had they accomplished so far with the war? Were they truly establishing a new world or just more destruction? There was much destruction. She had admitted, but to establish a new world, the old world had to be demolished. It would be messy and it would not be easy, but it was what needed to be done to reach the outcome they desired. Flint was right in his vision, and he was right in his belief that they could have won this. They could have changed the world. She continued to surmise, denying Julius' rationale, and voiced the frustrations she'd withheld from her mother as they commenced planning for the future of the island.

" _This is the choice we have made, and it is the best choice for our people."_ The Queen had replied to her hostile confession.

" _It was not a choice I made."_ Madi countered. " _Moreover, how can it be true, that we made the best choice for our people, when we had the full support from other Maroon colonies and Pirates as far away as Massachusetts? When there were slave uprisings throughout the West Indies and Nassau had fallen?"_ She argued. _"When we were so close to toppling England's power?"_

" _It be true because though Nassau had fallen, it had been plundered by the Spanish, yet regained by Governor Rogers and the English. And the uprisings across the West Indies? Well they were quickly snuffed out by the English and Spanish."_ He mother challenged, with the latter being shocking, news that Madi had not known. _"For all that we believed we had accomplished, upon reflection we had gained nothing of what we wanted. Many of our people were dead and just as many were still in chains, and we were no closer to what we set out to do which was to free this island, free our people who are here, from England's grasp."_ The Queen sternly stated. _"The treaty provided us the opportunity to gain the outcome we desired, without incurring more risk and death. It gave us, not just another day, a week or month of freedom. It gave every child, every family on this island a lifetime of that."_

" _I do not see this."_ Madi denied. _"I do not see freedom for our people. I see them settling for what they never wanted, but what we now cannot escape, a debt to England that leaves us trapped on this island."_

" _My daughter, you are casting your own desires and disappointments onto our people."_ Her mother deduced. _"You know better than to do this."_ She reminded her of what she'd taught her so many times, that her responsibility lay most importantly with safeguarding their people. _"You have spent weeks, working in the shadows, forgoing Chajio, your teachings, partaking in minimal interaction with our people. You must come out of the shadows and observe what this Treaty has done for our people."_ She strongly suggested. _"I am certain you will see what I have seen, that there is a joy amongst them that wasn't there before, a renewal of life and hope for the future."_

* * *

The discussion with her mother had been days ago, and Madi still had not fostered the courage to do as she had instructed, to truly walk amongst their people – to resume her teachings of history, to attend Chajio and converse with the families beyond a simple hello. Perhaps it was that she did not want to face her failure which she was certain to see in their eyes, and therefore her own guilt at her part in their loss, which had come to be for nothing.

It was also the questions she had for herself. Had they not been as successful as she had believed? Had Julius been right? Was the war indeed futile? She knew that Nassau was back in the hands of Governor Rogers, but she had not known that the remainder of the West Indies had not maintained their victories over the English and the Spanish. But then she had been so angry when she learned of the Treaty Silver had brought, she had not remained behind to hear all the details once the Maroon Chiefs had agreed to the deal. If the West Indies were no longer victorious and Nassau was back under the control of the English, where would that have left them if they'd continued? Would they have been racing towards inevitable death and/or a life of renewed bondage? She could not face her people with such uncertainty brewing in her heart, and she did not want to face Silver who left her confounded with so many emotions.

Though she could hardly bare to look at him after what he had done, she could not stop her heart from missing him. For her nights, had not only been unsettled due to the questions that tormented her thoughts, but due him being absent from her side. She longed for their early morning talks, after a wonderful night of love making and her lessons to him of her native tongue while they shared an evening meal. She yearned for his strength, his comfort and wisdom, in the mist of her mourning and confusion. She wanted so much, the happiness and hope of what used be, and grieved over what they'd never have again.

* * *

Madi walked the banks of the north side of the river, her thoughts a storm of questions and conflict, bringing with it a restlessness that had haunted her for days and now brought with it a persistent ache in her head. She attempted to cure the ailment herself by taking a stroll on the beach, hoping the soothing sound of the waves and the feel of the breeze, along with the warm sand caressing her bare feet, would settle her mind, bring with it a calmness that would ease the pounding in her head and allow her some rest, but the method had failed.

Therefore, she now sought aid from one of the island healers – Fremah. Madi entered the woman's small abode and seemed to instantly feel the tension ease within her. She knew, because the woman would be of great aid, when the disquiet that was waning, suddenly reemerged, racing within her at the sight before her. For a moment, her heart stopped, halting her feet, her thoughts at what she did not expect to see – Silver being tended to by Fremah. Alarm then rose within her as she wondered if his leg was giving him trouble. The emotion she still felt for this man, despite all that was wrong between them, urging her to learn more, to make certain he was alright, when she reminded herself that it could not be his leg for it had been healed for quite some time. Furthermore, his illness could not be very serious, considering he did not appear to be in any distress and was rather calm while Fremah tended to whatever wound he had. She should go. She then decided. For the last thing she needed was to see him. She mused, as hurt and fury quickly overwhelmed her concern.

Madi moved to quietly make her exit and was nearly out the door and unseen, when she heard Fremah call after her. She stopped in the entryway and stood with her back to the woman, her eyes falling closed as she gathered her strength to face him, then turned around. Madi planned to direct her focus solely on Fremah, but somehow her eyes were met by an affecting blue, inflaming the hail of love, ire and angst within her. The breath grew heavy in her lungs, seemingly making it difficult for her to breathe, heightening the ache in her temple, when she forced her eyes from him and onto the healer, answering her question.

" _I see that you are already occupied."_ She said. _"I will return when you are free."_

" _There is no need to leave on my account."_ Silver stated, drawing her eyes back to him. _"Fremah was just patching up a wound I incurred while completing the work on the house I have built."_ He announced, revealing that he was partaking in the community tradition that required new members to build their own homestead before taking on an assigned task. _"Many of the men have aided me, for obvious reasons, but I have managed to do quite a bit of the work myself."_ He explained more than she probably cared to know, but he had missed her so much, just talking with her about everything concerning his life, their lives that he could not limited his tongue. For she spent her days hidden away, working on community matters with her mother, and when he did see her, she would quickly change course, going in the opposite direction so as to avoid him.

" _I am finished here. Really."_ He stated as he stood to his foot, barely allowing Fremah to conclude wrapping the cut he'd sustained on his arm. His heart aching as he eyed Madi with love, yet concern at her tired and peaked stance, wanting to know why she was there, if she could be ill. _"Please do not let me deter you from getting the care you need."_ He sincerely urged, wanting so much to ask what ailed her, but knowing she would never reveal her malady to him.

" _I can return."_ She stiffly replied, then turned and walked away. However, Silver quickly caught up to her, his assertion stopping her escape.

" _You do not have to retreat every time you see me."_ He declared and watched her back become rigid and breathing became deep, willing her to give him her eyes even if they were filled with fury towards him. _"Have I not respected the boundaries you have set?"_ He quietly asked, his breath catching as he received what he desired, her eyes upon him.

" _I retreat not because boundaries have been broken."_ She staunchly clarified. _"But because I wish not to see you at all."_ She said, her utterance striking hard, hurting him, causing Silver to drop his stare, which spurred Madi with painful regret that only for an instant deferred her vexation.

" _Very well."_ Silver then replied, lifting emotional eyes back to her. _"I am sorry I have caused you distress. I will take my leave."_ He said then hopped away. Her gaze again fell, the anguish nearly becoming unbearable and thus breaking her down, making her discomfort intensify, but she pulled herself together and returned to Fremah's home.

* * *

" _You be ready to get help now?"_ The woman asked when she re-entered the house.

" _I am."_ Madi confirmed and the woman responded by directing her to have a seat before her. She obediently complied. After which, Fremah inquired about her ailment.

" _I have been restless for days and it has now, I am certain manifested itself through this ache in my head."_ She detailed. _"I believe a prescribe of ginger-root tea will best soothe my ailments."_

" _I can provide you with ginger tea."_ Fremah agreed as she walked to a nearby shelf and found the requested item. _"But it will not ease your restlessness or the pain in your head, only looking to the root of what causes it will do that."_ The woman knowingly declared, prompting Madi to painfully avert her eyes _. "You have not been at Chajio as of late."_ She continued _. "You should join us this night. The roho ya baba zetu will speak to us, direct us forward in this journey. It may help to settle your soul_." The woman urged, drawing Madi's contemplative attention back to her.

* * *

Hours later…

Madi desperate for relief from the distress that was causing her ill, reluctantly took Fremah's advice and attended Chajio, for the first time in weeks, pleasing her mother who hoped it meant her daughter was finally emerging from the darkness that had shrouded her since the end of the war. As soon as Madi arrived, she began to see what she had missed, what her mother had referenced in their conversation from weeks earlier, the change in the people. There was a lightness about them that had not been there before the war, an aura of happiness amongst them that was brimming with immense hope.

Initially she could not believe what she was seeing, that the people held no animosity towards her, that they were content after all they'd suffered, only to have what she thought was nothing. But soon, her disbelief turned to pleasance, yet was slighted with grievous at the victory she could not see in their situation. The emotions overwhelmed her, causing tears to well in her eyes. Nonetheless she pushed them away and stoically greeted the children and families who were thrilled to see her join the Chajio again.

As the interactions progressed, she drew a simmering energy from their excited disclosures about the happenings in their lives, and found the headache that had previously plagued her eventually began to wane, when her gaze had unintentionally drifted to him – John Silver. He was sitting amid several men and their families, comfortably conversing with an occasional smile, a sadness to his demeanor. The warmness she felt at her people's joy, faded at the sight of him which reminded her of what had been lost. Gloom and anger flared within her as she contemplated once more, her part in all that had happened. He had stopped the war, due to her. What she meant to him had driven his devastating choice. He had not spoken the words, but he loved her. She knew it. Her heart ached and because of that love, the war was over. If she had never been open to him, allowed him to get so close, that she had changed him as he'd done her, none of this would've happened. She weighed what she had so many times, but despite the mendacity their closeness had caused, she could not welcome regret. No matter what he had done, how he had destroyed their plans, she could not bring herself to renounce what had been a profound connection between them.

* * *

Madi continued to revisit the reasoning that was behind Silver's betrayal and was reminded of Julian's argument, that Flint had no desire to stop and rebuild, that he wanted nothing but carnage. If true, did that justify Silver's wounding decision? She briefly considered, but quickly reasoned away the challenge. Remembering that Flint wanted what she wanted – freedom, and to obtain that feat, sacrifices had to be made, sacrifices that were painful and sometimes tragic, but would've eventually led to the desired outcome. She concluded what she had before, just as Silver seemed to sense her gaze, and caught her eyes. Emotions quickened in her heart, burning like fire within, prompting her to look away, determined to not give him any sense that he was still deeply rooted within her soul.

As the evening wore on, she managed to keep her eyes divert from him, but it had done little to stay the feelings that flamed within her when she felt what she knew was his gaze frequently upon her. Madi continued to speak with her people, distracting herself with the endless women and children who came over to chatter, barely having an opportunity to eat her food, which she was not particularly hungry for anyway, when soon the Mzee Msemaji arrived and the Kuja Kwake Na Baba began…

* * *

The story was that of Okwui, a man who most desired peace and prosperity for his people and thus sought the dream of what he had heard from many, that there was paradisiacal land in the east. Okwui took his people on a journey to the unknown, fighting the wild and rival tribes, losing many he loved, only to reach the paradise to find that it was ultimately the same as what they had left behind, with only land that was slightly richer and fewer tribes that rivaled them for power. Okwui was devastated by the result, and questioned his choice. Saw his courage as failure. Believed all that was sacrificed was in vain. When one morning while taking a walk to contemplate what was next for his people, how he could salvage what he believed to be a disagreeable situation, he saw the oddest thing, a huge flock of Swallows flying about the air in perfect unison towards a destination that was unknown to him. The unusual sighting renewed his hope, reminded him of the unity that was his tribe and how together they could manage anything. He returned to the village, and for the first time his eyes were opened. He could see hope in his people, their joy, despite the adversity and loss. He could see what he had not seen before, the blessings in their new lands and lives.

* * *

Madi listen intently to Mzee Msemaji, mesmerized by his lesson of victory in the most unexpected way, but was conflicted with the message being taught. She watched in uncertainty as her people commenced in the traditional dance of thanking their forefathers for their wisdom, their movements and emotions more unfettered and gay than she'd ever seen them. Could the enlightenment truly be from her ancestors? And thus, had they guided them to this outcome? A Treaty with the English? How could that be true when the war had been what her father wanted? She wondered. When a statement the Mzee Msemaji had made in the past had sprung to her mind _"In death, our forefathers, can see the world beyond our eyes. They see the world as it was, as it is, and as it will be."_

Shame accosted her heart, at her questioning the truth in the sacred word, driving her from the ritual in quiet contrition. Madi's flight came to a halt a short distance from the gathering as the reality of the message collided with the reasoning surrounding what had been the war. She again recalled the argument Julian had made, and what she had not remembered Silver had said until now _"Flint's war could only have one result. A life of loss and misery and fruitless sacrifice."_ Had she been so blind as to not have seen the truth in what the war had been? She pondered in horror, but refused to concede an error so grave. She could not disbelieve Flint's truth which had become hers… _"If we are able to take Nassau, if we are able to expose the illusion that England is not inevitable if we are able to incite a revolt that spreads across the new world, the people will notice [and the revolution will begin]."_

Flint had said it and it had happened. The war was theirs to win. She tried to maintain, but doubt began to crowd her, the reality of what others had said, their opposing views, aligning with the teachings of the Mzee Msemaji, and the joy she'd witnessed and heard from her people, revealing to her a truth she had not previously seen, a truth that shook her to the core.


	14. The Heart of Darkness

**Thank you all so much for continuing to give this story love. It's much appreciated.**

 **ladypraise755 – I'm flattered that you're enjoying the story so much that you recommended it to Zethu! Runs and hides in shyness. LOL. I don't even know what to think about that. So I'll just say thanks for the support! :)**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Silver entered the modest cottage that was starting to show some semblance of a place that was his personal dwelling. For there were a few decorative items on the bamboo walls, some of which were gifted to him from some in the community –carvings from the finest wood on the island – Blue Mahoe, each symbolizing a different attribute they believed he embodied - strength, bravery and courage. There was also his spear, which he used for his daily fishing expeditions, a mirror in the back of the space near the bed that had taken a month to build the wood framing and stuff the straw mattress and pillows, a table that held a few platters and utensils for eating and a small chest that sat against foot of the bed, storing his clothes and items from the not so distant past when he was a Quartermaster and Pirate King. The house had the essentials he needed to survive, but it was bare of color and flowers, and felt empty without the light that was Madi. Silver slowly hopped across the room, until he reached the bed and began the arduous task of disrobing. Though he had acclimated well to his new life on the island, relished the friendships and kinships he'd deepened with the Maroons, and found his day to day work was the most fulfilling he'd ever done - fishing for provisions with a team of men on the ocean, aiding with improving the infrastructure of the island and even learning the art of sculpting wood, which he had come to rather enjoy, he was still not content in his life, due to Madi not being a part of it.

It had been nearly four months since he returned from Savannah with the Treaty in hand and a truth that Madi did not understand, and still she could hardly bear to speak to him or give him her eyes. She was still angry and hurt over his betrayal, and in turn, everyday he agonized as he watched her go about her life, knowing that she wanted him to have no part in it, that she did not even care to look at him. Nonetheless, at least she was alive and safe. He had to frequently remind himself, and in recent weeks, he'd detected a change in her that sparked a glimmer of hope within him. She, for a while, had spent most of her time behind closed doors, working on community business with her mother. She had refrained from conducting her history lessons with the children, and she wasn't attending Chajio. However, a few weeks earlier, coincidentally, the same day they'd had that tense encounter at Fremah's, that evening, she'd attended Chajio for the first time since before the war, and remained behind for the Kwaje Kwame Baba. He'd seen her exit the event, obviously upset, and followed her out, watched from afar as she broke down in a hail of emotion. He ached with yearning to go to her, to provide her with his strength, to ease her despair, but he knew that she would never allow it. Thus, he'd eyed her from afar, his heart breaking at her pain, until she composed herself and made the quick walk home.

* * *

In the days that followed, he'd seen the Madi he'd known before the war, gradually reemerge. She began to spend less time working in seclusion and returned to walking amongst her people, conversing with families, then eventually attending Chajio on a regular basis before restarting her history lessons a couple of weeks later. The story of Okwui changed her somehow, gave her an epiphany that had brought her back to life on the island, back to her people, which had spurred him with hope that she'd soon come back to him.

So many times, he had contemplated forcing the issue, grasping for the words he could say that would make a difference to her, that would beget her understanding. For no matter the solace he found in her being alive and safe, he wanted her to gaze upon him with love again. He wanted a life with her. He wanted her forgiveness. He had spent many of nights awake and days immersed in his work, beset with all that had happened – the war, her choices, his choices and the subsequent results, and had questioned what he had done to get them here. Could he have gone about it another way? Should he have revealed to Madi what he learned about Thomas upon first discovering the news? Should he have informed her of his plan to stop Flint? And thereby they could have decided together on how to handle Flint and perhaps avoid the estrangement that was now between them? He repeatedly asked the questions and had each time concluded the same answer. There was no other way. For it had been clear when he'd posed to her, the inkling of a possible alternative, them walking away from Flint's war. He had seen confusion, then fierce disapproval in her eyes. He recalled what was also distressing about that moment, her inability to answer his question about their future "will I be enough for you?"

At that point, she was already unreachable. The horrors at the Underhill Plantation had sparked an avenging fire within her that would not be so easily tamed with love and honesty. And what of when she had been rescued from Rogers? He had challenged himself. And his plan, with the aid of Rackham, had fully taken form? Could he not have told her then? He knew he the answer was "no". Seeing as the look on her face when she emerged from the bow of the Eurydice. It told the tale, confirmed what he feared. She was set on vengeance and war. She was lost in the depths of Flint's darkness and thus she would heed nothing that opposed the Captain's plans. Therefore, he did the only thing he could. He unmade Captain Flint.

Silver wanted the opportunity to explain himself, to plead his case, to somehow make her understand and thus inspire her to give their relationship another chance, but he could not force the issue. For the decision had to be completely hers; she had to come to understand on her own, that was the only way their reconciliation would be sustainable. He had come to realize as he propped his crutch against the wall adjacent to the nightstand then grasped the bed post and used it to crawl onto the firm mattress. All he could do was wait and hope. He sighed as he came to rest on his bare back his tired eyes fixed on the ceiling above, anguished at the forgiveness that may never come. But maybe it will come, a flurry of promise silently feathered his heart. Maybe the change he'd seen in her after the Kwaje Kwame Baba would extend to him. Maybe it would come soon, tomorrow. He mused with a glimmer of hope when his mind progressively became heavy with sleep, and soon ushered him into a restful slumber.

* * *

There had been many moons since that fateful night when the Mzee Msemji had been led by their forefathers to recount the story of Okwui, and in turn the veil of darkness that had been a shadow over her mind had yielded to the truth that for so long had been all around her. It had been a devastating reality to face, that she had been so wrong about the war – not in wanting it, not for fighting in it, not for believing in it, but failing to see that it had become something they had never intended it to be and that the end result, the Treaty, had been what was best for her people.

How could she have been so shortsighted, so willing to follow Flint's rage and believe his strategy, when in the beginning, it was she who had been most cautious of him? She had pondered and derived that the change in her happened when she saw the abuses that had been inflicted upon the slaves at the Underhill Plantation. The sight of such atrocities had sickened and angered her, inflaming not just a desire to free her home and take Nassau, but to destroy those who perpetuated the horrors that was slavery. The rage born out of what she had seen, had enlivened the darkness inside of her and joined with Flint's need for pure destruction, to create a vision driven by vengeance, instead of battle for freedom.

She had forgotten everything her mother had taught her and the warnings her father had given her. She had failed to manage those who at one time been their enemies. She had fallen in love and into bed with one – Silver and allowed the other to lead her down a dark path that was the antithesis of where she had been beholden to guide her people.

That night of the Kuja Kwake Na Baba, she had spent in restless anger and dismay, wondering how she could have allowed herself to be governed by her emotions and thus make such a grave mistake, when so much was at stake, when the fate of her people lay solely in her hands. She thought she was stronger. She'd dolefully reflected, but she had succumbed to everything her mother had cautioned, the power of the pirates' tongues. She had spent days coming to grips with the truth, the magnitude of its ramifications for her.

She wanted to hide away from the world, to return to the shadows of aiding her mother with community planning until she could find peace in all that had happened. However, she had forgone that desire, realizing that her previous choice to hide away from her people while she sulked in the fear of their reprisal and her exasperation over their Treaty with England, was cowardice. Thus, with each passing day she reintegrated herself into the community. She began attending Chajio, initially twice a week, now it was as it was before – every other night, visiting with families to assess their needs and connect on a personal level and she had resumed her historical lessons, teaching a class daily.

Yet despite her progress in moving forward, Madi still struggled with what she had believed and often attempted to figure some way they could have reached the outcome most desired – freedom for all who were in chains and a new life in Nassau. She again weighed the situation, where they stood after stopping Rogers and with the support of the Maroons Chiefs and northern pirates. It was a cause that could be won. She was again ready to infer, but then she would recall the illusion of their victories – that they'd captured Nassau and the West Indies, when just as quickly as they'd been won, the islands were recaptured by England and Spain.

Silver had been right, which had been a difficult actualization. If they had continued it would have resulted in more death, more destruction, a life of misery and fruitless sacrifice, a life that would not have entailed rebuilding a future for their people. She mourned the dream being lost, her people free on this island but not about the world. She mourned those who were still in chains, whom she could not help. She mourned all who had been lost for a war that fell short of their expectations. She mourned what she now understood as Silver's motivation for accepting that Treaty and how it was not enough to quiet the agony and furor she felt at his betrayal.

* * *

Madi now moved about the row of beans that extended high above her head and all around her, having been sowed on wooden poles so they could grow more of it, while pushing the somberness from her thoughts to refocus on the task at hand. It was their first yield of the season and as with tradition all who were able, actively participated in getting the vegetable harvested as quickly as possible and prepared for the island reserves and trade with nearby Maroon communities. It was a wonderful activity for the village, another way to work together and reconnect as a people. This year being different from years past with the people being indescribably excited and cheerful about the work, Madi knew because of their new- found freedom. Thus far, the experience had been good for her, getting her out of her own head, steering her mind from her continuous struggles to engross her in the work and the interaction with her people.

Filling the basket she held with all the beans she could extract from the aisle she was on but still having plenty of space for more, Madi moved to the next aisle over. Rounding the corner, she was prepared to recommence the work, when she nearly ran into Silver. He stood close to the end of the aisle, far from others who were working the opposite end, his crutch under one arm and a large basket in the other as he amazingly picked beans from the stalk with ease. Shock rippled through her. Initially repelling the anger that normally accompanied her encounters with him, which momentarily left her heart unguarded, allowing tenderness to rise within her, rushing her with what she could hardly deny, when the memory of what he had done reemerged, bringing with it more woe than anger, prompting her to immediately turnabout and head for another aisle.

" _Can we not put aside what divides us and come together to accomplish this common goal?"_ Silver asserted, his heart a whirl of uncertainty and love. She wanted to keep moving, to commence her exit as planned, and not give him what he desired, for her to engage him. However, she could not stop herself from responding.

" _We attempted that once, but it did not bring about the desired result. Considering what you did. Deceiving me, while you plotted to undermine our efforts, undermine me."_ She tartly quipped.

" _What you believe is not how the circumstances unfolded."_ He steadily countered, indicating none of the pain that had been spurred by her words.

" _I am quite clear on the circumstances of your betrayal."_ She tightly replied then turned to leave.

" _Is it a betrayal if I saw you being lost to the very thing you feared would consume me? Flint's darkness."_ He asserted and watched as her retreat ceased. _"I saw his nightmare becoming the source of your motivation, turning our quest for freedom into a lust for revenge."_ He continued as her back remained to him, but her breath became heavy and her hand came to rest on her abdomen, at the truth in what was being said _. "I saw our plan lose coherence. I saw you becoming him."_ He emotionally declared, driving her now disquiet eyes to him. _"Still I continued to fight for the cause because I believed in it and I believed that somehow, we could turn things around, that we could fully control Nassau, get the slaves to join us and gain freedom for our people."_ He passionately confessed _. "But then I lost you… and my world was shattered, leaving me with nothing but vengeance. I was poised to embrace the darkness that for the first time I saw through Flint's eyes. I was ready to unleash my rage upon the world, make it burn for what it had taken from me…"_ He said, wakening the devastation she'd felt when she thought he'd died in the harbor, grieving her heart _. "...but then we learned you were alive…"_ His voice broke, tears forming in his eyes. _"You came back to me, and I was not going to lose you again."_

" _So, you took away my choice, subverted my power because you thought that was the only way, because you did not think I could be trusted to make a sound choice about what was best for me and our people."_ She spoke what could not be ignored, despite being deeply stirred by his account that held so much pain and truth.

" _Yes."_ He admitted in a low tone, devastated by the hurt he saw in her eyes. _"I wanted to tell you what I learned about Thomas, how I believed we could use it if Flint could not be tempered."_ He revealed, his stare beseeching, inciting a glint of compassion amidst her disillusionment. _"But when you returned from the Underhill Plantation, with news of the horrors that had taken place there, your thoughts became more aligned with Flint, and I knew that an alternative plan to escape his darkness would matter not to you, because you had become immersed in it and nothing I could say would deter you."_

The memory of the question he'd asked, after their disagreement about Flint's decision to release the cache to Eleanor, invaded her mind, igniting a fury of emotions… _"If this goes away, Flint's war, if it all ended and we had to walk away from it...would I be enough for you?"_ Madi was shaken by the recollection of what she felt in that moment, confusion and conflict, and now reeled from what she was feeling in the present, a storm of anguish, tenderness, wanting, frustration… battling to take precedence, with one eventually overwhelming the others, and fueling her response…

" _I now understand, see what you believed."_ She uttered. _"That because I was losing myself in the darkness that was Flint, you concluded that betrayal was the only option."_ She stated, her inflection stiff and raw, unable to let go what he had done with her trust, even as her heart ached as his hope faded into despondence _. "And I know you are not sorry for it, that you draw comfort in knowing that I am alive to be angry with you, to be hurt by you."_ She shakily pushed on, feeling more wounded than ire. _"You draw comfort in knowing that I am safe, confined to this island…So, I will go my way, and leave you to your comfort in this betrayal."_ She retorted then once more turned to go.

 _"Do you remember what you said to me when I confessed my fear of Flint's darkness_?" Silver exclaimed, his tone uneven with angst, stopping her before she could exit the aisle. _"You said to go to such a place, to the depths that was his darkness, one needed another, to hold the tether, and to find a way out."_ He reminded her with impassion. _"I draw no comfort in what was my deceit, but I do find solace in seeing you alive and thriving amongst our people."_ He strongly finished, then waited, watching and hoping that he had somehow gotten through to her. Madi stood there a moment, facing forward, with Silver behind her, his utterance affecting, conflicting with the ever present hurt and vexation within, stirring her with tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. However, she held strong. Closing her eyes, she forced the cries down, then defiantly walked away, leaving Silver heartbroken.


	15. The Coming Storm

**Thanks all for continuing to read!**

 **Sam and Lamimi – No offense taken in telling Zethu about this story. Believe it or not, I can sometimes be a little shy about people reading my stories. :)**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The sky was gray, battling with the sun that occasionally brandished its vibrant light before again being shrouded in clouds. The wind was fierce and relentless. Its timing matching the haste about the community. The rainy season was near. Where there would be days of wet weather and storms, confining them to their homes, with sunshine being a rarity unless there was a lull. Everyone rushed about in preparation, storing extra provisions in their homes, adding more wood and straw to their roofs to ensure it would withstand the gales that may come.

Silver worked diligently, stacking the rocks atop the sediment barrier that ran along the river in an effort to enhance the levee that would keep the water out of the village when the stream inevitably rose above its banks. The year before, Sule, who managed the island infrastructure, had designed an embankment that would improve the natural barrier that kept the water from flowing into the community. However, they had not the opportunity to put the new design into place, due to being engaged in more pressing matters – the battle on the island with the British, the war with Nassau and the urgent infrastructure needs about the island that followed.

Now months after the last battle had ended, the late summer rains were starting, sooner than expected, which was again thwarting their plans to get the barrier constructed before the next rainy season. Thus, they'd had to improvise, with Silver suggesting they use the large rocks that were found near the base of the mountain. The stones could work as a temporary fix until they could modify the levee with the new design later in the year. He'd posed. Sule had been intrigued by the idea and based on his calculations thought it could be a workable alternative. Therefore, the work had immediately begun with many of the men transporting hundreds of the stones to the river shore while many others received the rocks and put them atop the natural sentiment, sealing them in place with mud.

With a disabled leg, Silver could not do much to aid in the work that needed to be done. However, he wanted do something towards completing the task. Though the labor was hard and stressful on his one good leg, he was determined, to at the very least, help heap the rocks on the sediment. If he could manage the toilsome walk each day to Kilele cha Mwamba – the highest point on the island, he could do this. He'd decided. Silver was slow at the work, but quicker than expected, and despite its challenge felt exhilarated by it, and thoughts of what had happened earlier in the day…

* * *

He'd been headed into the cook house, planning to retrieve a treat of grilled plantains before he set off for the river to aid with the work being done there. When just as he rounded the corner to enter the hovel, they'd collided. The collision nearly unbalanced him and almost knocked the basket from her hands, emptying its contents to the ground, but he'd caught it in time, steadying it within her grasp, before it could fall. Apologies were expelled, but instantly ceased when they heard the others voice and their eyes locked. He felt it, and he knew she felt it. For he could see it in her eyes – surprise, then a profound tenderness, powerful and uninhibited, quickening their breaths, touching him deep, making him cautiously hopeful and happy.

Prior to their chance meeting that morning, it had been weeks since they'd interacted. The last time being that painful day amongst the bean crops when he'd explained to her the why behind his betrayal. Though initially he'd been heartbroken by her response, devastated that she wished them to go their separate ways, with the implication that they'd never speak again, when he'd reflected upon what happened, he'd come to realize that progress had been made. For though she had planned to retreat from the aisle, putting some distance between them, when he'd spoken she'd stayed and listened. Furthermore, she'd responded. Even though her words were afflicting and thus not what he wished to hear, they'd engaged in some semblance of a dialogue, which was something they had not done in months.

Moreover, though she was still very much hurting over the deceit that had transpired, her anger had significantly diminished, and she had been moved by his words. For he could see it in her eyes, her stance, even if she was not yet ready to admit it, which gave him hope that they had indeed taken a step towards repairing what was broken between them.

From that day forward, he had watched her more intently, trying to spot further change, anything different, and found he was not disappointed. Though her attendance at Chajio was not as it had been before their encounter in the bean field, when she did frequent the gathering, her actions were unlike what he'd previously seen. Being as, he'd often catch her eying him, then feigning a glance when he engaged her stare. At first, he thought it was only what he longed to see, that he was projecting what he wanted most onto her gazes, but he'd soon discovered that it was not a projection at all. What's more, though her eyes still reflected the ache that was in her heart, the anger she'd previously displayed had gone, leaving behind a faint softness in her stare. She was no longer retreating when they came upon each other while moving about the camp, but did often busy herself with a nearby resident or an impromptu task when their paths would pass too close.

But then there was this morning, their encounter at the cook house and his heart had cautiously soared…

" _Thank you."_ Madi quietly stated as emotion bound their eyes and now stirred a storm of conflict within her, driving her, he knew, to step away from him and quickly recommence her exit.

" _Do you have everything you need?"_ Silver then asserted before she could fully flee, asking the first thing that came to mind, bent on extending her brief 'thank you' into more words, a sentence, a dialogue, even if the result was punishing and brief.

Madi returned her attention to him, her expression that of puzzlement, prompting him to clarify.

" _For the coming rains."_ He said.

" _Being that you are new to this experience, perhaps it is I who should be asking such a question."_ She retorted, her gaze now suspecting, yet gentle. She was engaging him. Silver excitedly thought then calmly spoke again.

" _Perhaps you are right. If you are so inclined, I would welcome the inquiry."_ He carefully encouraged.

" _There is no need for me to inquire, for you seem to have things well in hand."_ She stated, disappointing him, then moved to walk away.

" _And what could have given you that impression?"_ He persisted, drawing her eyes back to him.

" _You are John Silver, and have always made certain you are well prepared for whatever the circumstances may be."_ She seriously replied.

" _That has been true for many things in the past, but I have recently found that preparedness cannot be procured for circumstances that yield a chasm of staggering devastation in its wake."_ He quietly declared as he held her with his stare, wordlessly expressing to her that he understood why she could not yet forgive him, but that it still did not stop him from missing her, from loving her, from wanting her, when Madi, trembling and breathless, forced her gaze from him, shattering the moment, then quickly fled from his presence…

It was not how he would've liked the conversation to end, but more movement had been made. He thought as he spread more mud to seal the rocks. Slowly, she was allowing him to reach out to her, and with it, he could see that the sentiment she held for him in heart was far from dead. She would not forgive him today, or tomorrow. It could still even be forever. He knew. But she would someday forgive him, and he would be waiting when she was ready.

* * *

The discussion with the village leaders came to a close, with all feeling good about their preparations for the coming rains. All the families were well stocked with provisions for the next several days, in the event they had to be confined to their homes, and the few who lived close to the river were boarding with others that lived on higher ground. The security team was well equipped to remain posted in the hills, keeping watch over the sea, in case any unwanted visitors happen ashore due to the storm. The temporary improvement to the barrier on the river, was nearly complete, thanks in part to an inventive suggestion by Mr. Silver. Sule had disclosed.

Madi barely listened as Sule detailed the intent of Silver's idea, due to her mind, her heart, revisiting the intense encounter she'd had with him that morning. There were so many emotions in his eyes, real and raw, stirring an acute affection for this man who despite her continuous rejection of him was not giving up. _"I will stay, and I will wait, a day…a month…a year…forever…in the hopes that you will understand why I did what I did."_ Her mind returned to that painful day, when she'd learned of his betrayal, remembering those profound words. Her warmth for him in instant swelled, then tempered into anguish, compelling her to push those emotions aside and refocus her attention on the discussions at hand.

* * *

A while later…

" _You have missed many Chajios the past few weeks. Will you be joining us this day?"_ The Queen asked, after all the attendees to the meeting had cleared the exit of the building, leaving her and Madi to speak in private. " _It_ _may be our last opportunity to gather before the rains are upon us."_

" _With my work during the day, I have only the night to make my own preparations for the rains. Thus, I will be absent for Chajio this night."_ She claimed.

" _Is that truly what keeps you away? Or is it Mr. Silver?"_ Her mother boldly asked as she stood from her desk and slowly walked around to its front.

" _Why do you ask such a question, when it has only been the last few weeks that my attendance has waned?"_ Madi queried with a hint of frustration.

" _Because it is clear that after all these months there is yet dissension between you."_ The Queen explained to her daughter, who did not respond, but instead returned the ledger they had been reviewing to its place on the nearby book shelf. _"Can you not forgive him?"_ Madi did not immediately respond due the confusion within. Her heart aching with the tenderness that fueled a growing desire to reconnect with him, and the lingering agony of his betrayal.

" _I do not know."_ She eventually uttered, her tone low, weakened with emotion. The Queen compassionately watched her daughter who seemed as if she wanted to say more but when she didn't the woman responded with what she'd wanted to say for months, what her daughter needed to hear, but had not been ready to bear.

" _The night before Silver and the others set out for Nassau, to rescue you from Rogers, he came to me."_ Her mother said, prompting Madi to turn around, her eyes questioning and sad. _"He expressed again his sentiment for you…"_

" _Again?"_

" _When we thought, you were lost to us, he voiced to me his sorrow at my loss, and with it he revealed his love for you."_ The Queen declared what she had not before, leaving her daughter stunned. _"What he feels for you is profound."_ She continued to a speechless Madi. _"Which is why that night, before their voyage to Nassau, he came to me and vowed to not leave your fate to the 'rampageous' that was Flint's mind. He said he would do whatever was necessary to secure your safe return, and pled with me to release the cache, because he believed it would give him the leverage he needed to ensure the outcome we both desired."_ Her mother disclosed details that in the past, Madi, being consumed with fury, had refused to hear. _"He did not have to come to me and ask to dig that treasure from the ground."_ She stated. _"He knew where it was buried and could've had any number of his loyal men aid him in retrieving it, but he didn't."_

" _Because he knew you would not deny him the request."_ Madi argued.

" _Even so, I saw the fear in his eyes, and heard the pain in his voice at the prospect of you being lost to him again."_ Her mother maintained. _"He would have moved the stars in the heavens to ensure you were safe."_

" _I am aware."_ Madi responded with strength, even as tears welled in her eyes at this truth, at the power in his affection for her, at the emotion she could always feel so deeply from him, but had lately denied. _"But his role in precipitating our surrender of the war, and thus ensuring my safety was a betrayal of everything we had."_ She staunchly reminded _. "He took my trust, and used it to impose what he believed was best for us."_

" _He presented us with an option you refused, and we accepted."_ Her mother strongly countered. _"Do you think your father was completely true to my trust? He was not."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Madi questioned in shock and disbelief.

" _When your father and I planned our escape from Nassau we agreed that Sango…"_

" _Uncle Sango?"_ Madi asserted, remembering the young man who was several years older than her, but was still very young and like a brother to her mother and thus family to her.

" _Yes."_ Her mother confirmed. _"Sango was to join our escape. The plan was that he would flee Nassau two days after our departure and meet us here, but he never came. It was only after your father returned here for the third time that I demanded he divulge the truth of what he had done, and it was then he confessed that Sango would be remaining in Nassau to serve as a second eye and ear about the island, aiding him in strategies to recruit spies for his work and provide supplies for this place."_ She said _._

" _When I learned of the choice that had been made, I could not understand why your father would do this. For we'd all suffered so much under the chains of slavery, but Sango, only 14 years of age, had suffered more than many of us, seeing his mother beaten, raped and sold away from him and his father killed by hanging. He should have been freed."_ She passionately stated. _"And because he wasn't, because your father betrayed what we had agreed, because he had lied, knowing that the plan was for Sango to remain behind when we boarded that boat to make the journey here, I was very angry and hurt, not just due to his deceit but that he'd chosen to speak this untruth for weeks as we planned our escape."_

" _Why? Why did he deceive you?"_ Madi managed to inquire as she attempted to reconcile her mother's experience, with the man she'd known, her father, who was always forthright with her.

" _I had cared for Sango as if he was my brother, my son even, since the day he lost both his parents. Because of this, your father knew, I would have never left Nassau without him."_ She stoically recounted, reflecting upon a past that had been long buried. _"It took me a long time to move passed your father's betrayal. And Sango's death, many months later, from sweating sickness did not make it easy…but I did come to understand why your father lied, why he allowed Sango, who was so young, to make what I believed was a perilous choice. I forgave him, because he was your father, and my husband. I loved him, and I found that the good we shared, eclipsed the betrayal that was his lie."_

Madi closed her eyes, fighting to stay the tears that wanted to flow, but she could not stop them. She could not stop the angst that beat in her heart as she absorbed her mother's story, that was so astonishing and in many ways akin to Silver's betrayal. She could not stop her thoughts from going to him, reminding her of every trial and treasure they'd experienced, wanting to take her farther on a journey of who they had been together, but she somehow garnered strength, and shoved the memories away, not wanting to be consumed by them, to be distracted from what should not be forgotten, his betrayal. _"Silver and I do not have what you and father shared."_ She suddenly voiced aloud, nearly questioning as she fiercely wiped the tears from her cheeks.

" _Yes, but it does not mean you cannot have it."_ Her mother contended _. "What your father and I had, took years of love, commitment, forgiveness and sacrifice."_ She said, sympathetically watching as Madi dropped her eyes and brushed more tears away, then walked up to her daughter, who again looked to her. _"I am not advising you forgive him."_ She continued. _"That is your choice alone to make, but I see you continuing to struggle with him, with what he has done and the sentiment that you carry for him in your heart…"_

" _I will work through it."_ Madi strongly interjected, her tone conflicting with her shaken stance.

" _I know you will."_ The Queen agreed, thinking of what she'd witnessed from afar, between her daughter and Silver, that morning at the cookhouse. _"But while you are working through it, maybe you should ask yourself why you have allowed him to stay on this island."_ She challenged, renewing the turmoil that had begun to settle within Madi, scaring her with the implications of such a question. _"The reason could be many, but ask yourself the question, and allow the spirits to guide you to the answer that rests in your heart. It will be then, that you will find true peace, and can embrace a life with Silver or move forward from him without regret."_


	16. The Beauty of Light

**Once again, thanks everyone for the support. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

The days had been long, persistent with duties for herself and the community. It left limited time to reflect on the discussion she'd had with her mother, provided a welcomed distraction from seeing Silver, from engaging him. The demanding work, required all of her mind and physical time, offered a reprieve from what she was not yet ready to face, but that distraction had not lasted forever. For eight days later, the rains began…

The first day Madi awaken to an eerie silence and a darkness about her home, at a time when it should have been bright with the light that was the sun. She'd exited her bed and just as she took a peak outside, the quiet drizzle had morphed into a pouring rain, sudden and hard, pounding on the roof, turning her view into an opaque sheet of white. Silver instantly sprang to mind, how he was faring, being as this was his first rainy season and his home sat on lower ground. Though she had been avoiding him in every possible way, not wanting to see him, to think of him, she had thought of him, not just what he'd said during their encounter at the cookhouse, or the way he'd made her feel – hurt and confused, yet warm inside, she was concerned about his preparedness for the weather that was to come. Therefore, she'd secretly asked Ruth to pay him a call. She did not need to know the result. She'd told the woman, and he should not know she'd asked her to do it. She just wanted to make certain he had the provisions needed, to survive the days of solitary the rains would bring.

Madi closed her eyes, as the tide rose within her, powerful feelings, brought on by her musings of Silver. She willed him from her mind, determined not to do this then turned from the brumous scene outside, and commenced the lengthy task of cooking breakfast. She'd used crushed maize and coconut milk, heating it over the small hearth, to create a tasty porridge which she'd topped with honey. A while later, she'd sat down to take her meal, when the question she'd been avoiding, again invaded her mind, gripping her thoughts. " _Why have you allowed him to stay on this island?"_ Was it because she wanted to punish him for his betrayal? She'd posed to herself, one of many reasons. Hurt him like he'd hurt her, by allowing him to watch her go about her life, while withholding her love and forgiveness from him? Did she relish seeing him devastated and dejected at her rejection? Or was it that beneath all of her hurt and anger, she felt pity for him, being that he was an invalid and alone, with no crew and no family, and would thus struggle in the world? Was she allowing him to stay because she wanted to give him some place to belong – this island? Could she not forgive him, yet could not bear to not see him at all? Or was it simply that she loved him, and despite that betrayal that divided them, she hoped they'd work through their discord?

Emotion swelled within her, painful and profound, as her heart raced towards an answer. _"I will not do this!"_ Madi vowed aloud and stubbornly forced the feelings away, then abandoned her breakfast, her craving for it having waned, to busy herself with the grueling task of constructing a new proposal for trade. Though they still had agents in Nassau who remained loyal to her father and therefore to her, and thus resumed providing them with medicines they could not produce, weaponry, sugar and vegetables that were too vast to sow on their island, they needed an alternative plan. They had to expand their trade with the nearest Maroon colony, fill the gap that may someday be left if an England controlled Nassau became an unworkable option for supplies. It had taken all her focus, well into the evening, to figure out how much they could afford to trade and still have enough to sustain their community.

An hour after the work was done, Madi lay in bed, her mind finally slowing down, but sleep alluded her due to the question that fiercely lingered in her soul: " _Why have you allowed him to stay on this island?"_ Mentally exhausted she was unable to ignore the query, to fight the answer that flowed from her heart...she loved him, and she could not let him go.

* * *

The earnest admission had haunted her days and brought restless nights, due to the deluge of emotions it had unfettered. Her mother's words _"I found the good we shared, eclipsed the betrayal that was his lie."_ dwelled in her heart, spurring more questions and bringing forth answers she could no longer deny. Did the good she'd had with Silver outweigh his betrayal? She'd asked herself, recalling what they had been through: him being her prisoner, his infected injury, her father's illness and death, the challenges of their alliance, the battle on the island and the war for Nassau, their struggle with Billy and disagreement over Flint and strategy, her being captive by Rogers and his "death" in the bay. She recalled the discussions they'd had about their lives – past and present, their triumph and struggles, their hopes and desires, how they'd encouraged each other, and remembered how happy they were, evoking the memory of his return from Tortuga Island …

* * *

" _I am sorry for my delay. I came as soon as I was free."_ Silver explained as he hopped up to her and was greeted with yearning passion.

" _It matters not because you are here now."_ Madi breathlessly whispered, after reluctantly ceasing the caress of their lips.

" _I gather you found my absence most disagreeable."_ He quietly spoke, his eyes a joyous blue and completely riveted by her.

" _If I had not, you would not be receiving such welcoming regards."_ She uttered in jest, then kissed him once more.

" _I certainly share your sentiment."_ He smiled against her mouth, then tasted her again. _"I have made no secret of my aversion for pirating. However, sailing without you in my company made the journey particularly unpleasant."_

" _Your flattery is a bit overstated, but being that I have missed you terribly these past 10 days, I will let it pass."_

" _You believe my assertion to be a fabrication?"_ He lightly queried as he halted the start of another loving nestle.

" _I do not doubt you mourned my absence, but I am certain Flint and the toilsome duties of sailing a ship eased your sorrow."_ Madi proclaimed with blithe.

" _You do not believe me."_ He laughed when she fleetingly smacked his lips, then gave him humorously suspicious eyes as she turned to stroll away, but Silver grabbed her and pulled her back to him, surprising her, making her flush with heat at her body crashing against his hardness. " _I guess then I will have to show you."_ He huskily declared, then teased her lips with his tongue, causing her to weaken in his arms, to moan, before fervently taking her mouth.

Sometime later… they lay in bed, naked and perspiring, feeling blissful and satiate, their breathes gradually slowing.

" _I believe you."_ She softly confessed, then brushed her lips over his peck, making him heatedly quiver.

" _That is all I desired."_ He murmured, then tenderly grazed her mouth.

" _I believe your desire went beyond me simply accepting your tale of loneliness."_ She breathed.

" _This is true."_ He conceded. _"But convincing you was in part the catalyst for my amorous actions."_ He added, then chastely tongued her again before stating he had something for her. Silver leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved his jacket where it lay on the floor, then pulled something from its pocket and returned his attention to Madi, handing her a small box.

" _Ginger again?"_ She quipped.

" _Hardly"_ He smiled as he casually relaxed against the pillows, folding his arm behind his head and adoringly watched her open the box. Madi gasped upon seeing what was inside, a necklace created out of black fruit seeds, accented with tiny blue stones that were the color of the ocean and a brass circle at its center.

" _The blue stones are Larimar."_ Silver revealed as he tenderly stroked her back, warming her all over, gazing at her with fervor and amor. _"It is a rare stone only found on Tortuga Island."_

" _It is beautiful."_ She sighed. _"As is the necklace. Thank you."_ She said, then kissed his lips, before moving to put the jewelry on, prompting Silver to help her, to latch it at the back of her neck, then hotly nuzzled her nape. They made love once more, talked life and Kofi, both being surprised to learn that the man had inquired with each about their relationship with one another. The necklace had endured, through the attack in the bay, the battle in Nassau, the fire caused by the Spanish and her capture by Rogers. It had endured, but could she and Silver endure the same? She challenged as she now held that necklace in her hand, tracing its intricacies, feeling what it meant to her.

* * *

They'd been open about everything, with him confessing the troublesome deeds he'd done and disclosed a multitude of secrets that should've only to be held by him and the Pirate Captains. They had been completely true to one another, sharing it all, their spirits as one, until he'd conspired against her to undermine her choices. For so long, she'd told herself that it was inexcusable, what he had done, that he should have revealed his discovery and allowed her to decide what was best for herself and their people. But would she have listened? Or would she have denounced his suggestion? The questions had surfaced, along with the memory of their disagreement over releasing the cache to Eleanor and Rogers, bringing about an agonizing answer.

She would not have listened to any alternative that meant forgoing the destruction of England. She would have ignored his concerns and warnings to continue the fight in vengeance. She painfully admitted.

* * *

Madi closed the book that for hours she had tried to read, but had failed due the disquiet within. For a moment, she sat idle, listening to the rain that was relentless, and thus seemingly deepening her woe. She then left the bench on which she sat, near the front of her home, and walked to the shelf, returning the book to its place there, where next to it she saw _Don Quixote_ , and the quote she'd voiced to Flint came to mind:

" _Too much sanity may be madness and the maddest of all, to see life as it is and not as it should be."_

When she'd recited that quote, she had come to believe their Causes were one in the same, that they both wanted freedom. Flint had showed her. She'd thought. That he understood the plight of her people, when he'd stood by her side against Billy at the Underhill Plantation. It was then that she began to fully value his word, saw that what he advocated, to conquer the English, was indeed feasible. He had proven himself time and again, with his strategy during the battle on the island, and his recruitment of other Pirate Captains. The war against England was bigger than Nassau, bigger than them and was winnable only if they were committed to giving what was necessary to the fight.

Thus, she'd initially agreed with what had been Flint's stance, to not pay the ransom Rogers' had demanded for her release, feeling that her life was but a minor sacrifice in the grander plan of the war. She had been misguided and naïve. She now realized. For Flint's Cause, had never been about freedom, but avenging a loss that had been inflicted due to a domestic tragedy. It had nothing to do with the bondage many had suffered, the institution of oppression that for her people was slavery. In the beginning, she could see clearly who he was, that he was ruthless and dangerous, deceitful and vengeful. She knew that he was using the power of her people for his own gain, as they were using him to sustain life and liberty on the island. However, with time, she'd foolishly come to believe his exploits had evolved into genuineness, and as a result, she'd been seduced by his darkness, lost in her own lust for destruction, neglecting her duty to protect her people. She'd become victim to that which she'd feared Silver would fall prey. She emotionally conceded.

Nonetheless, he, who had defended Flint the most, and urged her to trust him, had saw what she could not, and had acted accordingly. He, John Silver, the man who had protected her, supported her, been a confidant and friend, her lover and partner, had done the only thing he could do, what she would have done had it been him who'd been submersed in the depths of Flint's darkness. She now fully understood what had compelled Silver's choice. Madi tearfully resolved, remembering how much she had distrusted Flint and was intent on doing whatever was required to protect Silver from his villainy. She could feel the anguish and fear Silver had experienced, that for him, it was never whether it would be her life or the Cause, but whether she would remain in this world, alive and safe, even angry with him, or sacrificed for a fruitless war, and gone from this world forever. She understood his lie, why betrayal was an agonizing means to a necessary end, but was her understanding enough? Could she embrace her love for him and forgive? Could she leave what had happened, finished, and in the past? Could she move forward?

* * *

The horizon was endless, cloudless after a week of the late summer rains that had cooled the air and left the lands vibrant with greenery. Silver stared passed the rocky precipice and out to the sea that was calm in the distance, but exhibited its great power when it fiercely crashed into the shore. He did not miss it. The endless days and nights on the ocean, the relentless battles and betrayals and constant need to flee an enemy. It had been an exhausting life, that gradually ate at one's soul, eventually leaving nothing but the men, the sea and a speck of gold.

He did not begrudge the life. It was after all a means to an end, at least for him, but he had at one point thought of his crew, those who'd survived, contemplating what had become of them, specifically Flint who he had believed was a true friend. Though the man had been resigned to his fate, when banished to that plantation in Savannah, and as he understood, moved by his reunion with Thomas, Silver wondered if the man had managed to find some semblance of peace. Although Flint had been stripped of his calamitous rage and regained what he'd lost, what drove him to that dark place, he still had to face the horrors he'd inflicted upon those who'd had no hand in his tragedies. Silver had pondered the man's fate, who had been so much a part of who he was, made him believe that their friendship, them being of "one-mind" made them invincible, incapable of fail, that together he could be this extraordinary man. When in truth, their "one-mind", their "successes" had hinged solely on him following Flint's lead, doing as he'd said without protest, supporting him at all cost.

For when his views had diverged from Flint's master plan and he had implored the Captain to aid him in one thing, saving Madi, the man had betrayed him without thought, risking death to the one person that meant everything to him, and ultimately incited the massacre of nearly their entire crew. In that moment, when Flint had left the Walrus, taking the only play that remained, to bring Madi safely home, Silver was shook from the illusion in which he'd lived for months, believing that in spite of everything, Flint was his friend. He finally saw that he, Madi and all who followed him, were mere tools in his quest for destruction.

So, though his former Captain, and friend had come to mind and he had been curious about his fate, he did not give a fuck about the man's well-being. As long as James "Flint" McGraw was out of his life, out of Madi's life, never to cross their paths again, he cared to know nothing of him. Silver continued to relish the spectacular view, that he'd missed for the past several days due to the rains that had restricted him to his home. He had gotten through this first round of storms well enough, spending those days carving a small sculpture from wood, at times pondering all that had happened over the past year, the changes he'd endured, and of course Madi. He'd also not survived, without Ruth. A few days prior to the change in the weather, the woman had come by his home to determine what his needs were. He'd, at first questioned it, suspecting that she had been sent by the Queen or perhaps Madi. However, the woman had denied his guess, and he'd reluctantly accepted her response then thanked her for her kindness in ensuring he was stocked with plenty for the days that had come.

* * *

Silver drew in the ocean air, then took a calming breath as his thoughts, like always, returned to Madi. He had been hopeful preceding the rains, certain that there was progress towards reconciliation, but now he was not so sure. After their chance meeting at the cookhouse, he'd been encouraged by their discourse. However, things had changed over the days that followed. She'd withdrawn from Chajio, rarely attending the gathering and was again evading an encounter.

Maybe he'd pushed too hard, when inquiring about her preparations for the rains, causing her to pull away. It had taken months for her to arrive at the point where she was willing to engage him again, which meant their progress was fragile and could suffer a reversal due to the minutest blunder. He sadly mused, then reminded himself once more that it would take time for her to understand and to forgive him. But what if she could forgive, but reconciliation was a step she could not take? The question had invaded his mind, scaring him. However, he refused to allow the distressing thought to take hold. No matter the apparent setback that had occurred, he had to believe they'd get passed it and eventually come back together. Silver sat a while longer, mesmerized by the ocean, pensive about this new life. How it almost seemed surreal, yet contenting, pensive about Madi, until the sun had ascended high above, in the eastern skies, prompting him to begin his hike back to the village.

* * *

Silver stood from the rock where he'd sat, smoothly positioning the crutch beneath his arm, then turned around and ceased to breathe, for he was stunned by the vision before his eyes. It was Madi, wearing a lengthy patch skirt with a baby blue shirt and shawl. Her hair was down and she was wearing the necklace he knew her mother had given her on her last birthday. She looked beautiful. He mused with love, as a storm of hope and angst roared within him. He continued to stand were he'd stood, holding her eyes, confused by her stance - her sadness, her tenderness, her anxiety, desperately trying to decipher the reason behind her unforeseen presence, when his breath finally returned, deep and quick, prompting him to move. Silver tentatively hopped forward, making his way towards her, as she did the same, walking in pace with his steps.

" _Is everything alright?"_ He uneasily asked, speaking first, when they came face to face, within reach, but still some distance between them.

" _No. It is not."_ She seriously answered, heightening his concern, feeding his conclusion that this was it, that she was going to close the door on them forever. _"There is something I must say to you…"_ She said, then paused, briefly dropping her eyes, then resumed to speak _. "You came into my life and open my eyes to the world, exposed me to places and things I never thought I would experience. You galvanized my hope. Gave me strength through the agony of my father's injury and passing. You became…someone whom I trusted with my life, my heart, my friendship. You mean, a great deal to me…which is why what you did hurt so deep. Why I could not bear to look at you without anger rising within me. You hurt me. You took away my choice."_ She vehemently stated again, causing Silver to draw a shaky breath, to fearfully wait the final blow, but held her eyes in strength.

" _You betrayed my trust…and for a time I could have never forgiven you."_ She stated more calmly. " _But, that time has passed, and with it I have come to understand why you did what you did."_ She earnestly declared, lifting the weight from Silver's heart, bringing tears to his eyes, which stung in this throat, seizing his voice, filling Madi's soul. _"If you still want our life…if you wish to move forward… I am ready."_ She unevenly stated as she nervously extended him her hand. Silver was speechless with tenderness and joy, flooding his soul, rocking his poise, but he held on, instantly seizing her palm, intertwining their fingers, accepting her forgiveness. The power and fire in the gesture, surged through them, bounding their gazes, intensifying their emotions, when Silver hopped forward, closing the space between them, and gently took her in his arms.


	17. To Begin Again

**Hi all! I meant to post this on Saturday, but I was out of town. So, you know how that goes. :)**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Labor holiday! As always thanks for the support.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The sounds of the ocean faded into silence. The breeze on the air became still and the wild life living amongst the hills seemed to chirp and sing at a distance that was far away. She could feel him all around her, drawing her in, nearly causing her to forget the trust that still needed to be restored between them. When he fleetingly buried his face in her neck, breathing her in, strengthening his arm around her, making her heatedly quiver, then stiffened with uncertainty, prompting him to end their embrace. Silver pulled away, his gaze emotional and steady, as he gently touched her cheek…

" _John."_ Madi sighed as her eyes fell closed, feeling the power in his caress, conflicting with her hesitance. _"I am ready to move forward…"_ She began as she met his stare once more.

" _But you are not ready for more."_ He softly interjected as she slipped her hand over his, stoking the fervor within him, then drew it from her cheek, lowering their clasped hands before them. _"We, are not ready for more."_ He added. _"I know that my actions hurt you. Thus, this will take time."_ He made clear his understanding of her reluctance _._ Madi nodded at his words as she drew a deep breath and squeezed his hand, encouraging him, then quietly spoke again…

" _You are headed back to the village?"_ She asked.

" _I am. But you have come all this way…we can stay if you desire?"_

" _Staying would be nice. For it is rare that I get the chance to enjoy the beauty of this place."_ She stated as she glanced about the vast landscape. _"But the rains have passed, at least for the days to come. Thus, we must use the lull to repair the damage caused by it, and prepare for the next storm."_

Moments later they were battling the uneven terrain of rocks and sand, and the strong winds that slowly abated as their distance from the precipice grew. Madi walked, while Silver hopped. Both quiet and contemplative, hopeful, yet anxious about what would be next. Silver chanced a glance at Madi, risking a fall with his attention focused away from navigating the rugged landscape. This was really happening. He giddily thought. What he had assumed would not be actualized for some time, or perhaps never. Madi had forgiven him, and desired to renew their relationship. He wished to touch her again, to feel her hand in his, her nestled in his arms. He wished to attest that this was not a dream...

" _How did you fare the storms?"_ Madi suddenly asked what she had wanted to know since the rains had begun, and too because she did not know what should be said next, which felt strange and disconcerting, due to discourse, even when ireful, never having been an issue with them.

" _Very well. Considering I did not prepare for it."_ Silver replied, feeling wondrous at the confirmation in the realness of the moment. " _Ruth came to my home before the weather changed."_ He answered her questioning glance. " _Her visit was much needed, being as I had been aiding with building the levee, amongst other things, and I had not taken the time to prepare myself for the storm. If it were not for her, my experience through the rains would have been far less agreeable."_ He explained, leaving out the questions that had plagued his mind, during that week-long confinement to his home, made him reexamine his choices, worry that she'd never understand or forgive him.

" _I am glad that she was of great aid to you."_ Madi casually stated, failing to reveal that she was behind the woman's visit. Feeling there was need to, seeing as Ruth's completion of the task, brought about the result for which she had aimed.

" _And you?"_ Silver then posed. _"How did you fare?"_ He asked, thinking that the experience must've been nothing like any she'd previously had. Being as she'd gone into it not quite ready to forgive him, to give them another chance, and come out of it, having made a complete reversal, now decidedly amenable to moving forward.

" _It went, as I expected. Well."_ She replied, saying nothing of the emotional rumination she'd had. How it had left her restless and sparked an epiphany within her. Silver knew there was more, and wanted to talk of what had to have been a cathartic week for her. He wanted her to tell him of her toil, and how she came to the point of forgiveness. He wanted her to detail what her emotion was like for those seven days she was isolated from the community. He wanted her to be fully open with him again, but how could she be, when forgiveness had been bestowed, but trust was yet a struggle.

Silver plunged deeper into that thought of honesty and trust, how he had not been completely forthcoming himself about his mental state during that week of solitude due to the rains. As they continued their descent, their discussions were brief, mostly about frivolously things that had nothing to do with their relationship, and were followed by long stretches of silence that heightened their unease. When they reached the village they'd awkwardly bid goodbye, after agreeing to speak further later in the day, then went their separate ways. The joy that had been born from her seeking him out and declaring her desire to move forward had lapsed into sadness. Was this how they were going to be? Silver questioned within. Two people expressing the words of reconciliation, but not truly moving past their troubles? Or did he misread the situation? Assuming that her desire to move forward meant forgiveness, not relighting their relationship?

No. He had understood correctly. He knew. For she had stated _"If you want our life…if you wish to move forward, I am ready."_ Perhaps it was just the newness of it all, them coming back together, causing the stiltedness and tension. With time, and as they became reacquainted with one another it would get better. He believed. However, his belief had been wrong. For days went by with them interacting but not really talking. They would speak everyday as they walked to their separate obligations, discussing food or the weather, never any discourse that was too personal or related to their relationship. This strained interplay had continued for days until their walks consisted only of 'hellos' and then a tense silence. They were mere acquaintances. Knowing little of what was happening in their lives and nothing of what was in their hearts. At one time, this would have been good enough, just being in her presence and having her speak to him without anger, but that was no longer contenting. For he had touched her again, held her in his arms, felt her tenderness for him and the hope of what could be once more. He could not return to words barely passing between them and their lives only intersecting because they lived on this island. He wanted more. He wanted them to have a life together. He wanted all or nothing.

* * *

Another morning came when Silver and Madi met at the pavilion to commence their daily walk that had come about by chance, but scarcely yielded any progression in their reconciliation. Today Silver had not waited outside for her to emerge from her meeting with the other community leaders, but went inside. For he had made the decision to confront their situation this day, voice his displeasure with how things were going in hopes that they could work through their disconnect and move forward. However, after they'd exchanged pleasantries and before he could began voicing his concerns, Madi had turned to him and made a confession of her own…

" _This is not working."_ She sadly exclaimed, acknowledging what she had been denying for days, surprising Silver by expressing the thought that was driving his planned his assertion.

" _I know…"_ He somberly concurred, then briefly lowered his eyes and hesitated before stating a notion he desperately wished not to be true. " _Perhaps it is too soon."_ He suggested and waited with measured breaths, for his fear to be confirmed, for her to say it with her eyes and then with an utterance, what he most dreaded to hear, when she gave a response restoring his hope with one word…

" _No."_ Madi declared, rejecting his suggestion. _"I am ready."_ She said with a conviction that freed his shallow breaths, quickened his soul, inspired an akin response.

" _As am I."_ He affirmed.

" _Then what is it that plagues us, and …impedes our effort to move forward?"_

The question hung in the air, inciting realizations that neither had allowed themselves face, when Silver spoke first, answering her question…

" _For me...it is fear."_ He quietly asserted as he held gaze, further stirring her inside. _"Fear…that I would make an utterance... that would result in us returning to that earlier state, when our interactions were ripe with hostility and hurt."_ He said. His honesty touching her deep, inspiring her to concede her own truth.

" _And for me, it too is fear...and uncertainty…"_ She softly revealed _. "Fear…of being hurt by you again."_ She confessed, her heart aching at the anguish that rose in his eyes. _"And uncertainty…about how, to move forward …what to say, what to do...I still do not know."_ She contended with emotion.

Pain rushed through him, pressing him to assure her of his loyalty and love, that he would never hurt her, that she would forever be most important to him, but that was not what she needed, what she wanted. For this was about more than vows for a future that had yet to come, but truth and action on this day.

" _Can we start from the beginning?"_ Silver suggested in a quiet tone as he slowly hopped up to her. _"When you asked how I fared the storm?_ _I... must confess…I did not reveal the whole of my experience."_ He cautiously divulged, astounding Madi, who then made own admission.

" _Nor did I."_ She proclaimed what he had previously deduced. For a moment, their eyes remained bound, brimming with ardor and understanding calming the tenseness in the silence.

" _It was more isolating than I anticipated."_ Silver then spoke again. _"Being confined in my home for what felt like hours, days that were infinite."_ He stated. _"Though I did at times busy my idle mind with sculpting wood, I often found myself revisiting the past, specifically all that had happened this last year."_ He said. _"I was amazed by all that has changed in my life, and wondered what I have many times…if some choices I made …could have been different."_

" _And what was your conclusion?"_ Madi carefully asked.

" _The same as it has always been…"_ He honestly replied. _"to do exactly as I had done...the realization was painful, knowing that I could not find another way then, and now, that would not have resulted in me hurting you."_

Madi drew a heavy breath and turned away, distancing herself from him, contemplating his revelation, how she could now see what she could not before, and thus understand his choices.

" _It is curious that your reflections led to such a conclusion…for I have had similar thoughts... and conclu_ _ded the same."_ She then stated as she turned to face him, her gaze benevolent but sad, easing the anxiety spurred by her averting stance. _"I… viewed what happened many ways, and attempted to imagine the choices I would have made had you told me what you learned about Thomas Hamilton, and your concerns about Flint, how you wished to handle him …and found…that I was so focused on my anger at the horrors I had encountered at the Underhill Plantation…I was so driven by a need to make those who had inflicted those horrors suffer, that I would not have been able to see or accept, what was happening before my very eyes with Flint."_

" _It must have been very difficult reaching such a conclusion."_ Silver commented with compassion.

" _It was…harrowing."_ She confirmed as she momentarily cast her eyes to the ground. _"But it was something that needed to be done, so that I…we can move forward from what has happened."_

Madi had barely completed her response when the quietness of their discussion was disrupted by a group of rambunctious children entering the pavilion with the reading and mathematics instructor in tow. With the damage sustained to the school building during the storm, the pavilion was being used for the children's lessons until the school house could be repaired. Silver and Madi greeted the instructor, Asha, and briefly engaged the children before leaving the space, needing to attend to their own commitments.

" _There is something more you need to know."_ Madi softly uttered as she and Silver now walked the main path through the Camp, bringing his attention to her. _"I asked Ruth to visit with you before the rains, to make certain you were prepared."_ She revealed, knowing that if they were to move forward, if they were to have a chance at repairing their relationship, complete honesty was paramount.

Silver smiled at his suspicions being confirmed and the high it sprung, discovering that prior to her making the choice to reconcile, his wellbeing was of importance to her. _"I suspected that you had commissioned her visit, but when I asked, she denied that was the case."_ He replied, his presumption a surprise to Madi.

" _I asked her not to reveal my role in her actions, because I did not wish to stir hope, when I was unsure if us reaching an accord was possible."_ She explained.

" _I could have never known of your request, and my hope would have endured forever."_ He voiced with love, as he met her eyes, the tenderness in his gaze, moving her, filling her with promise as they continued their walk, with a silence that was agreeable, and discourse that came with cautious ease.

* * *

Days Later…

Their candid talk had brought about a change in their approach, with Madi deciding to join Silver each day on his walk to Kilele cha Mwamba. The long walk got them away from the distractions that could be the Camp, provided the opportunity to openly discuss the activities of their day, it's successes and challenges, the continued repairs and preparations about the village, and life in general amongst the community. Over the days that had passed, they further discussed what had happened, honestly speaking about why it had happened and had come to understand better the dilemmas they'd both faced, and slowly began to go forward - together. Madi and Silver sat on the rocks, so close, but not touching, yet feeling companionable as they watched the sky, vibrant with hues of red and gold, the descending sun being a stunning back drop to the clear blue ocean.

" _Do you miss it?"_ Madi quietly asked, suspending the silence.

" _Not really."_ Silver responded, understanding her query without the need for her to elaborate. _"I do miss those who were lost, and sometimes think of those who survived."_ He said, igniting a sadness within her over their men who'd perished during the war _. "But, I do not miss the danger, the fighting, the death. I do not miss the sea."_ He claimed as his gaze stayed fixed on the water.

" _And yet your daily tasks involve going out to that sea, and you spend an enormous amount of time gazing upon it."_ Madi noted aloud.

" _Though I do not care to be on it, I cannot deny it's beauty, and the peace of mind it brings."_ He countered. _"And with regards to my daily tasks, though it requires I work upon the sea, I find it exhilarating, and engaging in a way pirating can never be."_ He said, prompting Madi to shift her view, to fondly admire him, feeling a closeness to him that she had not felt in a while.

" _You know... that first trip we took to Nassau was incredibly exciting. It brought the intrigue I often dreamed of embarking upon with my father."_ She reminded him of the discussions they'd had in the past as she returned her eyes to the blue waves ahead, unknowingly drawing his gaze to her. _"Being on the high seas, surrounded by pirates, headed for some foreign place was a life I longed to experience…the war, the possible result of it was not just about freedom for this island and those who remained in chains…it was about my desire to leave this place and to see the world."_ She confessed what he already knew, what he struggled with as he plotted to unmake Flint and in turn end the war. _"Flint's unrelenting conviction in what we could do, that we could destroy England and take Nassau and all of the West Indies and beyond, emboldened my faith, made me believe that besides taking vengeance upon England, and freeing my people, I could have a life of boundless possibilities outside of this island."_ She sighed, shaking her head at what had become her utter belief in the Captain's word. _"I should be angry with him, for what could be deemed as lies, him using me and my people for his own gain, exploiting our dreams."_ She stated, then ceased to speak, when Silver gently slipped his hand over hers, igniting a smoldering warmth, compelling her eyes to him. _"I should be angry with Flint…but I am not."_ She said and returned her eyes to the vast view. _"For it was I who forgot who he was…and allowed my personal desires to drive the decisions for my people."_

" _You should not fault yourself for being human, for having desires and vulnerabilities."_ Silver advised with care.

" _And yet vulnerabilities signify weakness, which led me to a place I did not intend to go."_

" _Flint is a unique breed of man. His ability to discern the desires that lay within one's mind, then use that discovery to beget a partnership that was most advantageous to him was extraordinary. Even though I had seen what happened to those closest to him, knew how they were destroyed when they ventured to the depths of his darkness, I believed I could control his sway, if I was acutely aware of it."_ Silver contended. _"However, I did not account for my belief in our friendship being the sway, seducing me with trust and kinship, making me believe that it was of great importance to him."_ He said. _"I suppose there was a time when a true bond of trust and respect lay between us, that he did care… but his overpowering need for vengeance made him incapable of considering anyone, or anything beyond his rage."_

Madi considered Silver's point, and pondered what she had not before, the loss he had suffered when his relationship with Flint was destroyed, how deeply it must have affected him to lose a man whom he saw as a mentor and friend.

" _It must have been incredibly hard…losing his friendship."_ She sympathized.

Silver stared at her with love and disbelief, amazed by her profound compassion, even though he was certain Flint's betrayal of him, even just alluding to it, stirred the still delicate wounds that was his betrayal of her.

" _It hurt, but…it was not difficult. He was my friend, but you…are everything."_ He stated with impassion, inflaming her heart as he tentatively moved to intertwine his fingers with hers, not knowing if she would accept the gesture. But she had, which roused him with happiness and fire.


	18. The True Test of Progression

**Thanks all for continuing to read, comment and reblog. I really appreciate the support.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Madi stood before the mirror, examining her reflection. Her hair was well in place, braided and twisted into a bun. It wasn't the style most favored by Silver, that was when she wore her braids down. However, she was clothed in the ensemble he had often confessed, in the past, as enjoying most seeing her wear. It was the white short sleeves shirt with the red and blue embroidery, her red beaded necklace, brown leather belt and light blue skirt. 'I look nice.' She confidently concluded as she eyed herself one last time, then abandoned the mirror, feeling nervous, but excited about the evening to come.

The last couple of weeks she and Silver had continued their daily walks to Kilele cha Mwamba, which had been a wonder of many discussions, serious - a rehashing of Flint, the needs of the community, the structural repairs etc., and trivial – books, adventures at sea and about the island, the gossip amongst the people, rekindling their comfort with each other. And when Chajio re-commenced they'd even began spending time together there, sharing a meal at each other's side, and unitedly enjoying the community. Nonetheless, that evening would be the first time they'd be alone, away from the distraction that was their people or the sea. It would be just her and him, sharing a meal, a true test of their progression.

Madi checked on the stew that cooking well, but still had several minutes before it would be done, when she heard the rain that had been steadily falling, suddenly become heavier. Silver should have arrived a while ago. She mused, wondering if he was alright, a hint of worry rising within. With the weather, that had seemed to get progressively worse as the day had gone on, perhaps he had decided to cancel their meal, which would make sense, considering most remained safely inside when the elements turned unpleasant. She reasoned, trying not to be discouraged. Madi continued to tend to the food, preparing herself for what might be a disappointing evening, when she heard him coming, his hop on the stairs, ascending them, drawing closer. With each thud of his crutch, the beats in her chest grew stronger until finally she heard him enter. Madi shakily drew a breath, successfully calming herself, then turned to face him. For a moment, she failed to breathe for she was mesmerized by the man before her. He was intoxicating, even with his clothes and hair all wet, and certainly with his mustache and goatee, perfectly tapered around his face, while his locks seemed darker than usual, due to the water making them extra wavy, beautiful. Madi met his eyes, that were tender with hotness, eliciting a flame between them, that was threatening to undo her stoic stance…

" _You are soaked!"_ She then forced herself to exclaimed, needing to turn her focus elsewhere. _"Come, stand by the fire, so that you may promptly dry."_ She advised, then immediately went to the nearby shelf to find something that may accelerate his drying. Silver complied with her suggestion and made his way to the hearth while admiring how exquisitely alluring she looked.

" _I found a shirt…it is one that you left here from before."_ She softly uttered as she slowly walked up and extended him the tunic.

Their eyes instantly locked, his tender blue, beautiful and smoldering capturing her innocent browns, rousing a fervor between them. When Silver slipped his hand over hers, instead of taking the clothing, caressing it beneath his. So close was he, his body so near that she could feel the warmth of his breath spurring the memory of his mouth, fervently exploring her depths, stirring her with fire. Madi felt her heart spring with more life, racing with ardor, igniting her with a feverish yearning. She wanted to kiss him, to taste his virile hunger, but her head stayed the fierce urging of her soul, reminding her that she was not quite ready. Madi withdrew her hand from his, nearly causing the shirt to fall to the floor, but Silver caught it in time, which allowed her to turn away. Madi closed her eyes and slowly expelled the air from her lungs, fighting to control her emotions, while Silver watched her intently, his own breath hastened and his heart alight, at the feel of her, kindling a keen desire for more.

" _I must confess, I am surprised to see you here. For I thought you might have chosen to forgo our plans, due to the disagreeable weather."_ Madi unevenly declared, attempting to distract her mind from the rustle of clothing behind her, indicating his partial state of undress, due to him changing his shirt.

" _It is quite wretched out, but it could never deter me from coming to you."_ Silver declared as he finished pulling on the dry shirt, his response warming her all over. _"I am descent now."_ He then added with a hint of lightness in his tone, prompting Madi to turn around, to fondly, fervently catch his eyes, sparking joy in his soul. She then asked for the damp shirt and Silver complied, then eyed her in adoration as she hung it on a rack just in front of the fire.

" _The food smells delicious. What is it?"_ He asked as she returned to tending to their meal.

" _Crab and shrimp stew. It should be ready any moment."_

" _I can hardly wait."_ He quietly uttered, causing her to fleetingly give him her eyes, to feel his tenderness within. _"In the meantime, there is something you must know."_ He stated, his serious tone, prompting her to cease mixing the stew and turn her attention to him once more. _"Today, while we were at sea…something_ _happened."_ He continued.

" _What?"_

" _We came upon a family."_

" _A family?"_ She questioned with bewilderment.

" _Yes, a man and his two children. They were adrift about 200 miles off the coast of the Island. They were… escaped slaves from Nassau_." As soon as Silver detailed what had happened, he could see it in her eyes, her stance, her mind returning to the war, all that it was supposed to be, to free those who were in chains, for no one to have to endure the bondage of slavery, and thus must risk life and limb to escape from it. Madi slowly abandoned the hearth and him, shaken by what she'd just heard, again remembering the war, all who'd been lost and the hurt and anger she felt when Silver confessed what he'd done. She walked to the opening at the side of the house and gazed out at the rain and the darkness, swallowing back the pain of the reminder she didn't need, what was always with her, that there were many who remained in chains. _"Where are they?"_ She then asked with strength.

" _I am not certain, but I believe they are being held on the west side of the Island, in the hills."_ Silver answered, feeling her angst, wanting to reach out to her, to touch her in comfort, as he cautiously lopped over to her.

" _Why are they there?"_ She asked, turning confused eyes to him.

" _I overheard one of the men say that your mother wished to keep them apart from the community …until it can be decided what to do."_

" _What do you mean until it can be decided what to do?"_ Madi questioned with concern. _"They will remain here."_ She declared as she firmly held his eyes.

" _I believe that may ultimately be the plan."_ Silver responded in earnest.

" _If that is so, why then does my mother keep them isolated? And why has she not told me any of this?"_

" _I do not know why your mother has not informed you about what has happened, but from what I observed from those who were present when the family was found…deciding what to do with them was not a simple choice…"_ He revealed, further confounding Madi. _"There was a debate as to whether we should leave them adrift, or bring them ashore."_

" _Why?"_

" _Fear, that our choice to take in escaped slaves will renew our conflict with England, and bring with it the prospect of an invasion."_ He explained, bringing to mind the Treaty they'd signed with the English which specifically stated that in exchange for the Island being free and self -governing, they must return any escaped slaves they encounter to Nassau. Otherwise, they will be in direct violation of the Treaty, which would result in an invasion by England.

Silver studied her with unease, as she again shifted her view to the storm outside, her mind churning with thoughts over what she'd learned. She knew that this would eventually happen, that they would not be left to their freedom on the Island because as long as the system of bondage remained, there would be unspeakable horrors, and thus those who were attempting to escape them. Madi recalled the atrocities she'd seen in Nassau and foulness many had experienced before escaping to the Island, and her anger began to emerge, accompanied by an intense need to provide aid, but what of her community? She queried within, which slightly abated her ire. Their concerns were valid. If the English discovered they had aided this family, it could mean trouble. Still, this situation could not be ignored by doing the unthinkable.

" _It is a risk... taking in escaped slaves considering our Treaty with England."_ Madi gingerly stated her thought aloud. _"But we cannot send this family back to Nassa_ u." She staunchly declared as she returned her gaze to him. _"They will be severely punished if we do so. Furthermore, they deserve to be free."_ She said, her determination to help, amplified by the pondering she'd voiced. _"I must speak with my mother."_ She then abruptly asserted as she moved towards the entry of the house.

" _You are going now?"_ Silver queried, struggling to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Madi immediately stopped. The subtle dejection in his tone stirring her, conflicting with her need to know what was happening, to speak with her mother and let her know that no matter the opposition, from some in the community, they could not send that family back to chains. But then Silver, uttered her name, lovingly, questioningly, pulling her thoughts back to him, to why he was there. Madi took a long breath, stilling the discord inside, realizing that more than anything she wanted to be there with Silver. She wanted to spend her evening with him, reconnecting, and though the situation with the escaped slaves was important, she knew a decision would not be made on what to do that night and thus her focus should be in this moment.

" _No."_ She finally answered as she gave him her full attention once more _. "I will speak with my mother in the morning."_ She softly uttered, bringing silent relief to Silver, who completely understood her strong wish to aid those who remained in bondage, but selfishly desired them to have what they had not since before the war, an evening together alone.

" _Are you certain...Because as much as I do not desire our evening to end this way, I will understand if you must go to your mother."_ He honestly conveyed.

" _I am certain."_ She confirmed. _"Thank you."_ She then added, her voice soft and her eyes still tenderly fastened to his, expressing how much his honesty and support touched her, more than she could ever articulate. Silver quietly nodded in response, his gaze smoldering with passion, when she quietly spoke again. _"I am famished."_ She said as she now made her way towards the hearth, seeking to divert her heart from the yearning roused by his ardent stare.

" _As am I."_ He stated with a knowing smile as he regarded with her love.

" _The stew should be ready."_ She asserted as she gave the brew a final stir and began removing it from the hearth, while Silver surprised her by retrieving the bowls and utensils from the shelf, and skillfully carrying them with one hand to the table. A short while later the table was set with food and drink, and they were seated commencing their meal. The stew was a unique blend of flavoring - crab meat and shrimp, green scallions and maze that was heavily seasoned with a variety of herbs and spices. It was one of the most delectable dishes Silver had ever tasted. However, he could hardly enjoy it due to his focus being on Madi. She was barely eating and her eyes were down, as she aimless moved the spoon about her bowl.

" _Do you wish to talk about it?"_ Silver asked, briefly drawing her gaze and mind to him. She did not speak her response, but instead shook her head 'no,' which was painful and disheartening. He knew that the family was plaguing her. What they had been through. And what their future may be. How their people would respond, knowing that the choice could very well be made to send them back to Nassau. He wanted her to speak, to confess her thoughts, what was bothering her, but perhaps he desired too much, especially on such a topic that had previously brought so much hurt to their relationship. Silver watched her a moment longer, debating how to respond to her declining to discuss the family, when he stopped fighting his heart and allowed it to guide him.

Silver reached his hand across the table and gently slipped it over hers, filling her with warmth, compelling her to raise her stare. _"Tonight, they are safe."_ He then stated with conviction. _"And we… will do everything in our power to ensure they continue that way."_

Emotions swelled within her, quickening her breath, inflaming the profound sentiment she had for this man, who had managed to bring her comfort in the mist of her reasoning of doubt and fears, about what may come of that family. She then faintly nodded, answering his declaration, accepting it, contenting his soul. After which, silence permeated the room, save for the comforting sound of the steady rain and distant thunder, making the quiet more companionable and strangely intimate as their hands remained clasped, only drifting apart, reluctantly, when the challenge became too great to eat and drink with one hand. Madi's mind gradually became at ease, and she soon joined Silver in feasting on the stew and the sweet bread that she'd cooked which she had to admit to herself was quite good, when her musings wandered to a conversation she and her mother had with Oni, who oversaw the planting and harvesting of crops, about something Silver had been helpful with.

" _Your suggestion of bay leaves tremendously aided in warding off the vermin."_ She asserted, renewing their conversation. _"It has proved to be a better deterrent than the scallions that were being used. Where did you learn of such a remedy?"_

" _Though brief, the time I spent marooned in Bridgetown afforded me some knowledge."_ He stated, reminding Madi of one of his many adventures as a sailor, when the boat on which he sailed encountered trouble due to a storm, and had to remain in Barbados for two days to repair the damage. He then gone on to detail how he'd made the discovery about the scallions. They'd found that in Barbados the crops were hardly blemished, which was unlike anything they'd seen. Upon inquiring about how the superiority had been achieved, it was discovered that scallions were a large part of their farming methods to help keep away the vermin.

" _Your knowledge was much welcomed. The potatoes and peas are certainly all the better for it."_ Madi proclaim after he completed his account.

" _I am pleased I could be of help."_ He replied as he gave her a look of affection, causing her to lower her eyes and refocus on her food, determined to not be swayed by the feelings his intensity aroused, and thus do something she was not yet ready for. _"How are the lessons coming with the children?"_ He then asked with a calmness that hid well the mirth that was burgeoning in his heart, at the emotion he could see in her eyes, that she was not yet ready embrace, but that were very much at one with him.

" _We are exploring the history of North Africa."_ She revealed as she, being more in control, brought her gaze back to him. _"Though some parents have questioned why."_

" _That you are teaching the history of North Africa?"_

" _That I am teaching history at all."_ Madi clarified. " _With the Treaty signed, most have come to happily accept that their lives, their futures will remain on this island, and thus so, some no longer understand the need to learn about life outside of it…and though that may be true, that our lives will remain on this island, I believe that learning of other cultures is important for personal growth and the success of our community."_

" _You said 'though it MAY be true, that our lives will remain here on the Island.'"_ Silver cautiously pointed out. _"Do you not fully believe this?"_

" _I believe it is the most probable of our futures, but despite that probability, much can change in an instant."_ She softly answered. _"Two years ago, I would have never conceived that today, we would have fought a war, lost so many, become free of England, and that I, would have a pirate… 'for a husband'."_ She almost spoke what burned in her heart, but stopped herself, still feeling guarded despite their incredible progress, and instead said. _"and that I would have a pirate …as my closest companion."_

Silver bound her with his gaze, gripping her soul, sensing what he truly meant to her, but what she would not say. Her omission, punishing, but thrilling all at once.

" _You yet hope to leave this Island behind."_ He stated what he now realized, after taking a moment to settle his emotions.

" _Though I am resolved to the probability that it may never happen, and believe I would be quite content, living out my days in this place that will always be my home…I do yet hope… to see more of the world… and to have the freedom to live and be where I please."_

She was incredible. Silver thought as he revered the woman before him. She had so much to give, not just to this Island, but the world. And though like her, he knew that being who she was, the probability of her getting an opportunity to leave the Island was small, he did hope that she would one day live a life that was beyond this place, and was unfettered by oppression.

" _My hope is the same."_ He then softly, genuinely confessed, deeply moving her, prompting her to join their hands again, igniting an acute ardor between them, as they quietly, agreeably resumed their meal.

.


	19. A Cobalt Sky

**Thanks everyone for supporting this story!**

 **Sam –Thanks for the compliment. I am so glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

This was a risk, that before, he had not been willing to take. However, after the wonderful experience of the previous evening, where they'd shared a meal alone and talk about some difficult things with an ease that brought them closer, he was ready to try an act of chance. Silver had been incredibly happy when Madi had come to the far end of the river to see him, as he worked with Sule and many others to repair some of the damage sustained to the barrier by the rains weeks earlier. Only he'd been left a bit forlorn by her unexpected call. She had paid him a visit to let him know that she would not be joining him for their daily walk to Kilele cha Mwamba. For she planned to go and see the escaped slaves, who were still being hidden on the west side of the Island.

Silver understood her need to do this, to tend to the family. Nonetheless, he was disappointed by the cancellation. For their walk was what he looked most forward to each day. However, her visit was not all glum, being as she'd expressed how much she'd enjoyed spending the last evening together, renewing his happiness, and had suggested they soon plan another, if he desired the same.

" _I do. Desire the same"_ He had answered.

" _With the rains giving us a reprieve, we will have Chajio tonight, but perhaps we can plan an evening meal for later in the week?"_ She'd suggested.

" _Why limit ourselves to the evening?"_ He'd asked. _"I am open to morning and midday, if you are amendable."_ He'd countered, surprising her.

" _I am amendable."_ She had replied, making him smile. _"But, I cannot discuss it further at this time, for my mother is waiting and I am already late."_

His heart had soared at her response, which had encouraged him greatly, led him to this moment, where instead of wishing to do what he ached for, he chose to act in courage and hope. Silver sat on the large rock, his eyes closed, due to him immersing himself in the tranquility of the nature around him - birds chirping, the wind rustling the trees, the surge of the ocean in the distance, allowing it to calm his nerves as he patiently waited for her.

* * *

Time drifted, seemingly endlessly with no sign of Madi, when he heard pebbles shifting upon the ground, due to being lightly disturbed by footsteps. It was her. He knew, as he drew a deep breath, opened his eyes, then stood and turned towards the path. It took only seconds for her to round the curve, the woman whom he viewed as his wife, her presence, shortening his breath, making his heart pound with elation and love. She looked beautiful. He thought, in her beige outfit, simple in its design, the skirt flowing around her and her hair in a bun.

Madi slowed her stroll, her apparent hesitance, reawakening his anxiety, until her eyes met his, tender with pleasance, warming him inside.

" _John?"_ Shesighed at the sight of him and a brown Warmblood, one of two horses that were left behind after they'd battled the British on the Island. _"What are you doing here?"_ She asked, mirth faintly glowing on her face, even as it surged within.

" _Since you were unable to join me for a walk to the hills, I thought perhaps you may be inclined to entertain an alternative."_ He posed as she leisurely walked up to him.

" _And what might that be?"_ Madi asked, his gaze now fervently fixed to hers as she caressed the snout of the horse.

" _A ride on the beach."_ Silver huskily replied. _"That is if I have not overstepped my boun…"_

" _You have not."_ She softly interjected.

" _Then you are agreeable to this alternative?"_ He modestly smiled, in an attempt to tame his joy.

" _I am"_ She confirmed as their eyes continuously held with passion and blithe.

* * *

Madi intently watched, heated by his confidence, as he first secured his crutch in a leather pouch that hung on the horse's side, maintaining his balance by using the docile animal for support. He then put his one foot in the stirrup, while he held a fistful of the animal's mane and steadied the saddle with his palm, prior to propelling himself on to its back, perfectly straddling it with ease. Silver turned his gaze to her, ardent and assured, igniting her with fervor as he extended his hand. Madi exuded a heavy breath and composed her stance, even as his stare, smoky and adoring, tested her resolve, then handed him the reins that she'd held while he'd climb on the horse.

Madi slowly clenched his hand, sighing, as Silver gasped, at the flame stirred by the touch of their hands. Next, she placed a foot in the stirrup and with his strength and her own, launched herself onto the horse behind him.

Silver closed his eyes as she slipped her hands around his waist, her body so close, pressed against him. Fire blazed within him, the feel of her, the warmth of her breath, softly caressing his neck, scorching him with wanting. After affirming that she was settled and thus ready to commence their ride, he had gradually steered the horse through the foliage and down the remainder of the path, until the trees parted, opening the trail to endless miles of white sand and an azure sea. The beach jaunt began in a congenial quiet with Madi struggling to calm the ardor stirred by his nearness, to stay a fervid quiver, while Silver battled with his own desires, determined to temper his yearning. The ride was unhurried and relaxing, with them occasionally commenting on the active wildlife - seagulls sweeping down to the sea to capture a meal, turtles emerging to take in the sun, which was followed by them again becoming silent, reveling in the experience together.

" _How did the visit go?"_ Silver asked into the quiet.

" _As well as can be expected."_ Madi answered. _"They have endured a great deal."_

" _I cannot begin to imagine the horrors they suffered in Nassau and at sea."_ He compassionately conveyed.

" _The sea was quite frightening for them, but nothing of the horrors they faced in Nassau…his wife suffered much brutality from their Master as did he. She died giving birth to the man's bastard child…which was terribly heartbreaking for him, yet a relief in that she would never have to feel the foul touch of their Master forced upon her."_ Madi angrily declared, compelling a disgusted Silver to unintentionally tightened his grasp on the reins, and thus slow the horse's trot. _"It was just after his Master began to aim carnal eyes towards his daughter that he could remain idle no longer and began to plan his escape."_ She continued, thinking of the many families still in Nassau and on other islands, who were experiencing the same horrors or worse, with no recourse.

" _Which is why he approached Eme and her husband?"_ Silver concluded, remembering what the man had said upon being found at sea, that Eme and Tau had guided him to the Island.

" _Yes. He remembered Eme's connection to my father, to me, and asked her and Tau to aid in his escape."_ She stated, again feeling the serene of the ocean, taking in its beauty, allowing it and the caress of Silver's hand that had come to rest atop hers, comforting, reminding her that at least this family was safe, away from the terrors of slavery, which gradually quieted her anger.

" _How did the discussion go with your mother? Was a decision made as to how this will be handled?"_ Silver then asked.

" _It was a challenging discussion."_ Madi revealed, recalling how intense the conversation had gotten. _"She empathizes with their plight, but she argued we must consider this Island and its people first... I wanted to deny her logic, tell her that her thought was incorrect, but…my mother is right."_ She admitted with difficulty. _"It is not a matter of if they will be accepted into the community. They would be. It is a matter of should they be accepted into the community. Everyone knows of our Treaty with England, which states that we cannot accommodate runaway slaves. To do so would make that Treaty null and void, and thus bring the English to our door."_

" _But there are several Maroon communities that are bound under that Treaty."_ Silver countered. " _Thus, the English could surmise, that the slaves who fled, have escaped to any one of them. Furthermore, it could also be inferred that they died at sea. Considering how far they would have to go to find sanctuary."_

" _This is all true. However, the community will not consider these variables when determining whether we will allow them to stay. If the English suspect any of the Maroons of aiding escaped slaves it could bring trouble for us all."_

" _This is but one family."_ Silver contended after much thought. _"The plantation owner will not cause a stir over the disappearance of three slaves, two of whom are under the age of 12."_

" _His daughter is 12 years old and the plantation owner had developed an…inappropriate eye for her."_ Madi pointed out, both repulsed at the reminder.

" _He will be unhappy with what he will deem as a loss, and will complain, but his complaints will do little to stir England."_ Silver maintained.

" _I don't know if the people will believe that. They have enjoyed months of freedom, of not feeling the weight that had been the threat of an invasion. They will not take kindly to that freedom possibly being at risk."_

" _Well then we will have to convince them that there is no risk to be had."_ Silver declared with conviction, swelling her admiration, prompting her to shift her hand in his and gently tighten its grasp, warming him, a muted thanks for his supportive words.

* * *

The ride again went quiet, returning to the peacefulness of before, as Silver guided the horse across the sand, with no destination in mind. They just wanting to enjoy the moment. Both savoring the endless beauty around them, and the feel of the other, so close and contenting. Nonetheless, their thoughts still lingered, for a time, on the family that was hidden in the hills, whose future on the Island was uncertain. Madi recounted the father's story once more, sickened by what he and his children had been through, determined to aid them no matter what the community decided, while Silver silently repeated his vow to do everything in his power to ensure that they remained on the Island. Not only because it was what they deserved, freedom from the terror they had endured, but due to Madi. It would tear her apart if they were rejected and ferried back to Nassau, rip open the wound that was the war and renew her vengeance. He knew.

If only the war truly had merit. He mused. They could have made it work to their advantage and won freedom for all those in chains. They would not still be here, trapped between what many would deem as self-preservation and what was right. He pondered. Meanwhile Madi, again thinking of his vow, how sincere he'd been as they'd worked to rebuild trust, how he had planned this pleasant outing, snuggled herself to him, resting her chin on his shoulder, scattering his musings, heating him all over.

" _It has been ages since I ventured the length of this beach."_ She quietly asserted, after a long moment, her voice uneven due to the ardor roused by Silver sensually exploring her fingers. _"It brings with it many memories."_

" _Fond memories, I hope."_ He uttered in the same quiet tone.

" _Most."_ She answered with a hint of sadness _. "I used to climb to the top of that rock there."_ She said, as a huge rock that sat a few feet offshore and stretched high toward the sky, came into view.

" _How?"_ Silver questioned with amazement. _"There looks to be no place to steady your footing."_

" _Hubris and fearlessness. The foliage was also quite helpful."_ She explained causing Silver to laugh.

" _So why did you make such a dangerous climb?"_

" _It was the tallest work of nature I had ever seen, besides the Hills, which at the time I had no idea how to reach, but that rock was my …salvation. It stretched far into the heavens, at least to my 7-year-old eyes."_ She lightly declared, a smile in her voice as Silver beamed more. _"Thus, I would climb it, certain that I could see Nassau from its top and know that my father was not far away. But sadly when I made my first climb, I found Nassau to be nowhere in sight. Therefore, I used it as a lookout."_ She said. _"Every day I would sneak away from the camp and sit atop that rock, watching and hoping to see my father's jiffy drifting towards shore, until my mother discovered what I was doing and put a stop to it."_

" _That must have been terribly disappointing, being unable to wait at the shore for your father's return."_

" _At the time, it was devastating…It took my father's return, weeks later, for me to recover, but it forced me to accept that Nassau was the past, and embrace this place as my home."_

" _Accepting what was, must have been difficult, yet made for a better life here on the Island."_ Silver seriously deduced.

" _Somewhat."_ She answered melancholy still present in her voice _. "I began to make friends. However, as I grew older her restrictions became stauncher, which at times, limited the growth of those relationships."_

" _How so?"_

" _She decreed that no one should venture to the beach, for there was a risk that any passing boat with a scope pointed in this direction would find that there was life here, and thus launch an expedition to explore the Island. The thought was if anyone ventured to the Island we would want them to arrive unguarded and therefore not be prepared for what we would have in store for them."_ She revealed. _"The decree had validity, but a part of me believed it was her way of attempting to direct me away from the frivolity of youth, and towards my destined path, a life of selflessness and responsibility."_ She said, recalling how her mother was not greatly supportive of her engaging in play that was outside of the community activities. _"Regardless of her intent, whether it was fully based in the safety of this island or steering my path, that degree was hardly obeyed."_

" _What are you saying? That you rebelled against a decree invoked by your mother, the Queen?"_ He joked as he glanced back towards her, briefly catching her eyes.

" _Me and several others."_ Madi affirmed. _"We would sneak from our homes in the middle of the night with torches and bags of food and venture here. We would swim near the big rock so we would not get swept out by the current, and some of the young men would bring shekeres and kalimbas to make music so that we may dance, while roasting plantains on a small fire and playing Mancala."_

" _It sounds remarkable."_ Silver softly declared, fascinated by her story as he tried to envision Madi, who was usually teeming with structure, rebelling against her mother, and quickly realized her embarking upon a relationship with him was one of many times, since he'd known her, that she had "rebelled" against what was expected, which broaden his mirth and admiration of her.

" _It was."_ Madi confirmed _,_ drawing him from his delightful conclusion _. "By that point, I was well aware of my position of leadership on this Island, as was everyone else, and the night outings offered me an escape from that responsibility."_

" _How were you not discovered by those keeping watch in the hills or your mother?"_

" _Kofi."_ She simply replied and was momentarily quiet, thinking of the man who had been a big part of her life, missing him so much in that instant. Silver kindly squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the moment, inciting her to continue _. "He understood youth and the need for one to have experiences that were separate from responsibility and family. He believed it broadened the mind and made one more dispassionate in their choices. Therefore, he allowed us our dalliance, ensured our parents would not learn of our behavior, as long as we informed him of our planned outings and returned to the village before the red Lion was high above the horizon."_ She detailed, and said nothing more. For she was reliving that experience of Kofi being alive and well, protecting her, and supporting her like he always did. Whereas Silver remembered himself, what a good person the man had been, when lost in thought, his gaze fixed upon the ocean, something extraordinary, diverted his lament.

" _Look! There are dolphins about!"_ He exclaimed as he slowed the horse to a stop and pointed out to sea. _"Do you see them?!"_ He asked, prompting Madi to scan the fierce waves that were rushing towards the shore, at first seeing nothing. Then just as she was about to answer no, she spotted them swimming, precisely in sync as their fins briefly breached the water.

" _Yes!"_ She asserted. _"I see them."_ Soon after they watched in silent awe as the majestic mammals continued to glide over the water, for a while close to shore, before gradually moving away, further out to sea. They remained idle, their hand intertwined, leaning into each other, their cheeks brushing, tenderness racing through them, as they eyed the animals' departure, but soon their focus changed to the horizon.

It was a cobalt blue, peppered with huge white clouds, drifting amongst a brilliant gold that was emitting from the now descending sun. They gazed upon it, cherishing its splendor as Silver brought her hand to his lips and skimmed it with care, inflaming her to a sigh.

" _We should head back, in advance of the darkness. Otherwise our view will be too obscured to navigate the forest."_ He quietly stated, after some time, rousing Madi to tighten her hold, hugging herself to him.

" _Thank you."_ She whispered in his ear, then innocently lay a kiss on his cheek, lingeringly, due to his silky curls, caressing her face, and the strong maleness of his scent, spellbinding. Madi breathed him in, the feel of him, his firmness and warmth, so very solacing, when finally, she forced herself to pull back, driving Silver, who was feverish from her touch, to turn to her, stopping her retreat. His gaze captured her, its passion ripe and longing as he continuously threaded their fingers in a gentle stroke, amplifying the hotness between them. The beats hastened in their hearts, muting the sound of the ocean, making them breathless as they drew closer. Their lips were slightly parted, the air from their lungs faintly mingling, when nervous desire morphed into fear, causing Madi to drop her eyes. She wanted this, to take the next step, embrace the desires that raged within her, but was she truly ready to fully honor him with trust again? Her heart warred with her mind, just as she felt it, the softness of his lips melding with the roughness of his goatee, grazing her nose as he lovingly kissed her forehead.

Madi sighed, aching with yearning, as she lifted her eyes back to his and was moved by the understanding and profound affection she saw in his gaze. _"Are you ready?"_ He asked in a hushed tone, and she responded with a delicate nod, kindling him with an adoring smile, before he then returned his attention ahead and directed the horse forward.


	20. The Power of Faith

**Hi all –**

 **I'd like you to know that I'll be wrapping this story within the next 3-4 chapters, 5 tops.**

 **Thanks so much for the support. I appreciate you all continuing this journey. :)**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It had taken longer than the three days the Queen had planned for the community to decide on what to do about the family of slaves who'd escaped from Nassau. The days had turned into two weeks of debates and counsels with the community leaders, arguing the moral and the risk, if they aided the family, questioning if taking in escapees should be an ongoing agenda. Many, at first, were against providing aid, citing the Treaty and how England would respond if it was discovered they were helping escaped slaves. However, Madi had fiercely presented the moral of the situation, the reason for the Island. How many of them who now lived lives of freedom with their families, away from the bondage of England, could do so because the people of the Island had compassion for them. Even Julius had given his opinion to the community leaders, surprisingly agreeing with Madi's argument.

As a result, some had started to ponder that thought, but still were uncertain about what they should do. Thus, the debates continued, and though Silver was not a part of the discussions amongst the Island leaders, he'd done his part, using his influence to talk with many of whom he had a rapport, and even going beyond what some may have deemed was his standing, to privately argue the case to several powerful voices in the community. He had worked hard, risking ridicule and rejection, to convince them that their decision wasn't just about the moral of what to do, but the alternative of returning the family to Nassau, which would be to confirm to England that slaves continued to see the Islands of the Maroons as a place of sanctuary. _"How do you think they will respond when they find what they may already suspect to be true? I assure you they will not be satisfied with escaped slaves being returned to their door. They will want more."_ He'd argued, and subsequently, many others began to seriously consider defying England.

* * *

The final meeting had been held that night, after Chajio. The gathering between Madi, the Queen and the community leaders had been tense, but ultimately it had been decided that they'd aid the family, and take in any escapees who made it to the Island. They had also decided to make no mention to any of their allies in Nassau or Maroons on other islands, about the escaped slaves they'd allowed to remain within their community. Keeping it secret, would reduce the chance of what they had done, somehow being learned by the English. Lastly, they had decided not to actively pursue rescuing slaves from bondage, determining such an act, would be too dangerous and further risk negating the Treaty.

After the meeting, Madi had gone with several others to retrieve the family from hills then set them up in a temporary house. Per the community's tradition, the family would have to build their permanent home, once a location was decided upon within the next day or two. Madi now strolled through the village, feeling pleased about the success of the day as she made her way towards Silver's home.

Though it was late, too late to be paying a call, she needed to see him. For he'd been instrumental in the decision that had been made to aid the escaped slaves, and without him, it was questionable whether her argument of morality would've been victorious. She thought, moved by all he'd done, his actions and conviction, stirring her heart. Thus, she needed to see him, to let him know how the meeting had gone, and thank him for his support.

* * *

Madi came upon the simple home near the back of the settlement, Silver's abode, and was rushed with nerves about entering his home for the first time. Although they'd grown closer over the many weeks that had passed, enjoying various activities in her home and around the Island, she had yet to visit his place of privacy and rest, until this very moment. Madi cautiously walked through the entryway and glanced around, noting the candles that were lit about, giving the place an intimate glow.

She then moved to call out for him, but instead was distracted by the décor that was adorning the home. She further slowed her trek, admiring the plaques on the walls of symbols that were of great significance to the community. She then eyed a large shelf that appeared to house a newly started book collection, and spotted a corner on the far side of the space, with blocks of wood, a single chair, a small table and a variety of tools hanging on the wall, which she was certain he used for his sculptured wood. Madi smiled, warmed at being in his home, amongst his personal things, wishing she'd come sooner, when she heard a noise, what sounded like splashing water, and made her way further into the home, around a narrow wall to find that it was Silver.

* * *

She stood stunned, then feverish and mesmerized, by the scene she'd stumbled upon – Silver stripped to his waist, his beautifully carved muscles, tanned and on full display, with his hair down, tumbling just past his shoulders in distinct waves, as he splashed water over his face. Madi quietly gasped as she brought her hand to her chest, telling herself to speak or turn away, but before she could make a choice she was caught by Silver, who happen to glance her way and saw that she was there.

" _I am sorry for intruding."_ She nearly sighed as she shyly looked down, quickly escaping his amorous stare. " _I will return when you are in a position to receive a call."_ She stated with more strength, then turned to go.

" _Wait!"_ Silver asserted, his heart blissful and aflame, stopping her. He then sat on the bed, while Madi stood listening, her back still to him, barely managing the fervor inside, as he propped his crutch against the wall, retrieved his shirt that lay atop the sheets, quickly pulled it over his head, then grabbed his crutch and stood again. _"Is everything alright? Was an agreeable decision made about the family?"_ He asked with concern as he hopped towards her.

" _Yes. They will remain on the Island."_ Madi replied as she turned to face him and noted his now covered chest, along with his sigh of relief, the latter somewhat easing her keen desire.

" _Have they been moved from the hills? Or will that happen in the morning?"_

" _They were moved tonight. We found them a temporary spot not far from the river. They will be shown_ _where they can find food, supplies to build their home and an available land to do so in the morning."_

" _That is great to hear."_ He stated as he ceased his step when he was close upon her.

" _Yes."_ Madi quietly agreed _. "I do not know if we would be here. If Edmund and his family would be staying if you had not only presented the moral of turning them away, but the threat it could rouse from England."_ She continued. _"Thank you,_ _for doing what you did, for ai_ _ding in convincing the leaders, and thus the people to accept them as a part of our community."_

" _You do not need to thank me. I wanted to help."_ Silver declared, his stare genuine and tender, flooding her with happiness, inspiring a confession.

" _It has been decided that we will aid any escaped slave that comes upon this Island, but we will not actively pursue freeing them from bondage."_ She disclosed. _"However, that is not enough for me. I would yet like to do more. I would like to help those who remain in chains in Nassau."_ She revealed what was not in the least bit a shock to Silver. For he knew the arrival of Edmund and his children, would reignite the desire, that for the last several months merely lay dormant within her.

" _A new contact would have to be established there."_ He said, thinking aloud. " _An individual or individuals who are willing to take the risk that providing such aid would cause."_

" _Eme and Tau remain in Nassau and can be trusted to provide aid."_ She reminded him.

" _They helped Edmund, but would they be willing to continuously partner on such a dangerous mission?"_

" _I do not know."_ Madi admitted. Though Eme and Tau played a critical role in providing the supplies they received from Nassau, helping slaves escape from their Masters, especially after all that had happened, would be more precarious than prior to the war. _"This is merely an initial thought."_ She then said. _"There will be much to consider before moving forward with such a plan."_

" _Well when you are ready, to move forward…I am here and will aid in any way I can, if you so desire."_ He offered with sincerity as his gaze remained fixed to hers, silently, passionately expressing, that he'd do anything for her, that he very much believed in the cause of freedom. Madi nodded at his words, then dropped her eyes at the power of the emotion in his stare, making him wonder if he'd offered too much, considering what had happened in past when they'd attempted to free those in bondage.

" _There is another matter that brings me here."_ She then said as she lifted her eyes back to him, her gentleness and faith, vanquishing the uncertainty he previous felt. _"In a few weeks' time, I and a small crew will be sailing to Freemont, one of the nearby islands that are inhabited by Maroons, to broker a deal for trade, and we would like you to join us."_

" _I would like nothing more than to join you, but I am certain my presence is not needed or would be welcomed to broker such a deal, considering what I am."_ He stated knowing that despite his involvement in adjudicating the Treaty that secured their freedom, the Maroons on other islands still may not be welcoming of his presence, a white man, in their village.

" _They will not be particularly pleased to see you. Nonetheless, there will be respect."_ Madi assured. _"But that is not why we would like you to join us. We will be taking the larger jolly that has a small sail for the voyage, and would like you to join us in providing aid in the navigation."_

" _Do you think that is wise, using a boat with a sail for the voyage? It will make it easier for others who are on the water to catch sight of you."_

" _This voyage must be swift and the bigger jolly will provide the speed we need."_

" _Why the haste?"_

" _Since the war, obtaining supplies from the British Isles is not as lucrative as is once was. Thus, we are all seeking alternatives to supply our communities. Freemont is one of the larger Maroon colonies in the West Indies, which allows them to offer much in the way of trade."_ She explained. _"Therefore, we must be swift in brokering a deal with them, before others seek a similar partnership and the opportunity is lost, but most importantly we must broker this deal soon, for we have received word that Masamba, the leader of Freemont, is gravely ill."_ She revealed.

" _Is he near death?"_ He worriedly asked, remembering the man whom he'd met during the war, who was well respected and seemed to be without ailments.

" _He still has good days and is making choices for his community, but that will not be for long. We need to put an agreement in place before leadership changes due to his failing health, or death."_

" _Then I will join you."_ Silver accepted, his eyes emanating conviction and affection, its profoundness touching, driving her to thank him in a breathless whisper, then bid him goodnight.

" _Stay."_ He softly countered as he conquered the short space between them, yearning for their time to continue.

" _It would not be wise for me to stay. For I am not ready."_ Madi faintly uttered, fearing she would not be able to control the intense feelings he'd kindled within her _._

" _I want nothing more than your time."_ Silver earnestly conveyed, inciting a skeptical eye from Madi. _"I will concede, I do…have desires for you that are not wholly pure."_ He huskily confessed, heightening her fervor. _"But I will not act on those desires unless you wish for me to do so."_ He vowed. Madi drew a breath, then slowly exhaled and again lowered her eyes, contemplating his words. She wanted to stay, and she knew that he would be respectful of where she stood regarding any form of intimacy. However, it was not him that concerned her, it was her own desires, overpowering her logic and leading her to a place she was uncertain she was ready to embrace. _"Is 15 minutes asking too much?"_ The question suddenly breached her musings, prompting her to revisit a swell of loving blue. _"Stay."_ He implored once more, melting her resolve.

" _What do you have in mind?"_ She nervously asked. Silver breathed a quiet sigh, relieved by her decision to at least consider how he proposed they spend that time, then gave a response that eased her anxious thoughts…

" _I have a new book, which I retrieved from the shipment of goods that came from Nassau. I would welcome your companionship as I commence in reading it."_

" _What is the book?"_

" _The Arabian Nights."_ He answered, intriguing her.

" _Scheherazade mesmerizing the King with her fascinating tales."_ Madi quietly stated.

" _You have read it?"_ He deduced with a hint of disappointment.

" _No. My father thrice mentioned it in passing. He stated that it was a written adventure worth taking."_ She reminisced. _"He read it twice, but was never able to hold the book long enough to pass on to me, and I have yet to be fortunate enough to obtain a copy of the work on my own."_

" _Well this night, your fortune has changed."_ Silver voiced, his tone fervid and deep. _"That is if you choose to stay."_ Madi again contemplated his proposal, why she did not know. For it was not even a battled any more. She was curious to read _The Arabian Nights_ , a book that she had been wanting to read for some time, but most importantly she did not want to go. She wanted to be there, with Silver.

" _I will stay, but only for a short while."_ She acceded. Silver slightly nodded as his eyes smoldered and his heart erupted with felicity, just as Madi asked where she should sit, assuming that it would be the table, but he corrected her assumption, telling her they could use the bench that sat in the corner behind her, if she was comfortable. At first, Madi had been reluctant, due to what their proximity would be on the settee, and thus what could ignite between them, but she'd ultimately conceded. Deciding it was what she wanted, to be nearer to him.

After assuring him that the bench would be fine, Silver had immediately went to work, bewildering Madi when he grabbed a blanket from across the room and with one hand, skillfully placed it on the wooden seating, adjusting it accordingly, and impressed, like always, with his ability to perfectly complete a task that should be challenging for someone with his disability. Madi stood watching and waiting, patient yet agog, touched by his eagerness to make her comfortable, when he did one final adjustment to the covering then directed her to the settee.

Moments later, Silver joined her, returning to the bench with the book in hand. He placed his crutch against the nearest wall, then hopped around the seating, bracing himself with its sturdiness and sat down at her side. Once settled, he turned his gaze to Madi and became flushed by her ardent eyes set upon him. He wanted to kiss her so much, to savor her in every way. He mused, fighting the fiery urge that washed over him, when she, sensing his desire, feeling it all over, turned her attention away and cast down her eyes, taking a breath. Silver briefly closed his own eyes and calmed his fervent breathes, forced away his wanton thoughts, then opened the cover of _The Arabian Nights_ and began reading _The Story of King Shahryar and His Brother_ , aloud.

* * *

The story had been everything they had expected, fascinating and adventurous, a page turner, but incomparable to what the experience had stirred between them. For they had been mesmerized by each other. How their arms faintly touched, his tautness skimming her delicateness, with the slightest of movement, igniting, long breathes and a spark of fire through them. Or how their eyes would catch, for the briefest of moments, set and smoldering, their hands fleetingly caressing as the book was passed between them, so they could share in the reading.

The hours had coasted by, gradual and endless, allowing them to extend this new experience, of reading to one another until Madi began to fade, first with the yawns, while assuring him she was not tired, then by closing her eyes, just for a moment, as her head innocently came to rest on his shoulder. Her sweet gesture flooded him with warmth, prompted him to slip his arm around her, making him feel as if the world was at his feet. When once more, he finished reading a passage of the novel and planned to hand her the book to continue the story, only to find that her eyes were again closed, but this time her breathes were languid, signifying her surrender to slumber. Silver smiled then quietly closed the book, knowing that this night their reading would cease at _The Third Sheikh's Story_. He then set the novel aside, careful with his movements, not wanting to stir her awake, then returned his gaze to her. She was so beautiful. He thought with awe, his heart brimmed with love, at her unguarded state and utter contentment in his arms. He had not seen her this way since before the war, since their lives had been torn apart by death and vengeance, and now after months of angst and separation, of him unsure if they'd reach this point again, they were here. Silver drew her closer, then gently brushed his lips to her forehead. He remained still, listening to the quiet, savoring her weight resting upon him. His breathes too became languorous as his contentment deepened, when his eyes soon fell and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Two hours later…

The sounds of night, frogs and cicadas, singing and croaking, drifted into her unconscious mind, invading her blissful dream, rousing her to wakefulness. Madi lightly stretched and was momentarily thrown by the hardness beneath her, when the memory of where she'd last been before sleep had claimed her, rushed to mind. She opened her eyes and wondered how they'd ended up there, with her head on his chest, having shifted from his shoulder, then lifted her gaze to Silver.

He was sound asleep, the most peaceful she'd seen him in sometime, arousing tenderness within as his head lay back, resting against the bamboo wall. Warmth grew within her as she watched his breathes, evenly expelled, and noted his incredible handsomeness, thinking of what an unsuspecting man he was, caring, and intelligent, loving and patience. Amazed at how hard he'd fought, just as much as she, to keep the escapees on the Island. Who knew? A thief, a deceiver, a pirate, would have a genuine goodness about him. Her heart felt full and desirous as she raised her hand to his cheek and faintly caressed it. She then adjusted her positioning against him, just enough so that she could reach the cusp of his neck, where she gently gave him a kiss.

Madi carefully moved away from him, not wanting to disturb his repose, and slowly began to extract herself from his embrace, when Silver groaned, and tightened his arm around her, drawing her eyes back to him. She met his gaze, that for an instant was languid, then transformed into tender ardor, strengthening her wanting.

Silver straightened his stance as their eyes remained gripped in reverent passion, their hearts quickening with every breath, when he lifted a hand to her face, stroking its softness. Her eyes fell closed at the hotness burning through her form, making her shiver, when she again opened her eyes to a gorgeous storm of love and yearning, quietly requesting her permission. Madi leaned towards him, her lips barely a breath away, wanting yet uncertain, when he halted the delay and seized her lips.

Fire exploded in their veins, driving them to gasp, to briefly pull away, to catch their breaths, when their lips united once more, eager with longing as they opened to one another. Silver groaned at her sweetness, incredible and electrifying, fueling the flame within him. He brought his other hand to her face, anchoring her lips to his, as he slowly delved deeper. Madi moaned at the scruff of his goatee, with the smooth heat of his lips, spurring a titillating contrast, compelling her to bury her hands in his curls, to sensuously match his ardor, as their hunger became more inflamed, driving them closer, sparking a kiss of infinite amour.


	21. An Elusive Dance

**Thanks all for continue read, comment and reblog! It truly is inspiring knowing that many are still enjoying this story!**

 **Sam - Thanks so much for the compliments! I really appreciate the support!**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Sweet Jasmine filled the air surrounding him, consuming him as her soft lips, hungry and fervent, passionately requited his nuzzle, while her curves lay perfectly molded to his form, setting him afire. Silver heard someone yell his name, shaking him from what was burned in mind, the memory of the feel of her, heating his body. He again focused his thoughts on the task at hand, aiding in lifting the large net of fish out of the water, even as Madi still dwelled at the back of his conscious.

That night, they'd come so close, to yielding to what was between them, but Madi had stopped it, stating that she was not ready. He could see the desire in her eyes, that she yearned for him just as much as he did her, that her heart wanted to give herself to him, to recommit to them completely, but her mind was stopping her.

Therefore, she'd extracted herself from his grasp her breath heavy and her eyes down, then took her leave. Silver had moved to walk her home, but she had spurned his intention, for she needed time alone to think and to cool down. He had had then spent the remainder of the night, restless and aroused, happy and anticipating the days to come.

However, what had followed was a change between them he had not expected. Though they continued to make the daily walk to Kilele cha Mwamba, often dined together at Chajio and occasionally took a horseback ride on the beach, they no longer shared a meal alone or spent an evening reading in her place or his. For each time he'd suggested they resume the adventurous tales of Scheherazade or skip Chajio to feast on their own, she would decline due to various community obligations or simply being tired. Though disappointed, her reasons, for the most part, were legitimate. Nevertheless, Silver could not help but to suspect that her motive was avoidance, an attempt to stay the powerful pull between them, and thus negate the chance that they'd again be so close, which would undoubtedly shatter her resolve.

So they'd stayed safe, spending days, the subsequent three weeks, innocently holding hands, yet engaging in fervent caresses and still sharing kisses that were ripe with passion, until she and many other ladies in the community had gone on a retreat, away from the village, to take a group of girls who'd come of age through the tribal tradition of Kuwa Mwanamke. Madi had brought the news days before her departure that she would be away for many nights conducting the ritual. Their time had in turn become limited due to the extensive work she needed to do in preparation for the custom. However, the morning she'd left, they'd shared a moment, their eyes bound as they quielty spoke their goodbyes after which she'd gone from him, leaving the village on that special mission, absent from his life for 14 days.

Silver had passed the time with varying distractions, his obligations -fishing and aiding in reinforcing the levee, other needs about the community – gathering wood, preparing the seeds for planting once the lands had dried, refreshing the men who'd assisted in crewing the Walrus, on the required tasks for their planned voyage to the other Maroon Island. The days had been difficult without her, without the routines they shared, meals and strolls, pleasing discourse and ardent touches, but he had managed to get by, on the memory of the past times they'd shared and that incredible night from weeks before, when they'd come so close to making love.

* * *

Hours later…

Silver waited patiently with the rest of the community for the start of a Chajio that would be different than most, in that it would celebrate the end of the Kuwa Mwanamke, and thus meant the return of the girls who'd now be young women, and their mentors. It would mean the return of Madi. Silver sat amongst the men, some of whom he now considered friends, empty of food and drink, waitng to be filled up, as per tradition, by the what was to come. He would soon see her. The thought permenated his mind, detered his focus from the conversation around him. He carefully breathed, and tried to cool the blaze of anticipation that flamed inside, but then he heard it, drums from a short distance away, being accompanied by flutes and soprano voices singing a joyous song, heightening his expectancy. She was coming. He knew with nervous happiness as he turned his attention to the entry of the pavillion as did all who were present, watching for the women's arrival.

One by one the ladies filed into the pavilion, spiritedly singing, followed by those who were performing the music. Silver eagerly searched the women's faces, finding them all familiar, but none of whom being who he was seeking, when just as he'd nearly scanned the entirety of the group, his eyes had fallen upon her. For an instant his air ceased to flow, the longing spiking in his heart, while happiness ached within. Though the ladies who'd returned from Kuwa Mwanamke were identical in their attire, wearing sleeveless white frocks that draped one shoulder and loosely extended past their knees, with the heads wrapped in a matching white cloth that covered their hair and a diverse color of long beads adorning their necks, there was something extraordinary about Madi. The way she moved with a queenly elegance, even as she sang with great passion and danced with a spontaneity that was in perfect cadence with the music. She was an incredibly beautiful creature. He mused with wanton tenderness as the ceremony progressed into an oral phase, where the most important symbols of womanhood, which the young ladies must always carry within them – strength, love, truth, nurture, were painted on the new initiates' faces.

This was then followed by the presentation of the jewels with each young woman being draped in several sets of colored beads, each representing a blessing of vitality, fertility, good fortune, wellness and wisdom, before the dancing had recommenced leading to a celebratory feast of roasted lamb, the animals having been acquired from Nassau, roasted fish and corn, fried plantains, black beans, and breadfruit pudding. Throughout the rituals of song and dance and fellowship with the scrumptious meal, Silver did not engage much with others for his focus was amorously fixed on Madi.

He watched her intently, as she removed the head wrap, allowing her braids to fall free around her shoulders, wanting her so much, waiting for an opportunity to go to her, but none came. For there was always someone there, first her mother, then an endless parade of others wanting to speak, and at times wanting her to dance with the new women in celebration. Yet her thoughts were with him as his were with her, for her eyes, smoldering with yearning, frequently found him, locking with his gaze, amplifying his desire, but soon her attention would be drawn away. They'd spent the evening engaging in this elusive dance, eying each other, longing to be closer until Madi, having enjoyed herself and spoke with everyone who'd requested her attention, became beyond tired of waiting and was ready to see Silver, but when she scanned the pavilion looking for him, she found him nowhere in sight. She had then inquired with the men whom he'd been sitting, about his whereabouts, and learned that he had left the pavilion, they believed for the evening. Disappointed, she exited the celebration as she debated whether to go to him or wait until morning, thinking that the hour was late. Thus he was now likely lost to sleep.

" _Have the exertions of the night finally brought about exhaustion, and is thus facilitating this exit?"_ Madi suddenly heard from behind and instantly stopped her trek, her heart quickening with joy.

" _It has."_ She quietly confirmed as she calmly turned around, her breath catching at the sight of Silver looking incredibly handsome in the luminous moonlight. _"I… wanted_ to bid you good night, _but did not see you inside."_ She continued. _"I was told you had retired for the night."_

" _I took a brief leave to answer the call of nature, but was returning in hopes that I would eventually get a moment alone with you."_ He softly replied as he eyed her with happiness and love, admiring her exquisite allure.

" _I am leaving the festivities. Therefore, you no longer have to wait for a moment."_ She uttered _. "That is if you wish to walk me home."_

" _That is a wish I most desire."_ He voiced,his stare fervid and tender, warming her soul.

" _Then shall we go."_ She posed. Silver gave a nod in response and they commenced their walk, with her moving in step with his hop. Nervous excitement permeated the moment, briefly stalling their thoughts and staying their utterances, when Silver managed to settle his nerves and in turn found his tongue...

" _The_ _Kuwa Mwanamke appears to have yielded a pleasing result_ _."_ He stated, forgoing a declaration of unimaginable yearning, of how much he'd missed her these past two weeks for a topic less emotional and thus comfortable for them both.

" _Challenges did arise as they always do during such rituals, but overall it was a success."_ She answered with a muted sigh, her anxiousness abating at the easy topic. Nonetheless, wanting to express to him what these past few days had been like, that she'd missed him in ways she could not define.

" _The ceremony was intelligible and compelling. Yet I have a question."_

" _Go on."_ She encouraged as they now made their way up the steps to her home.

" _Why is it that you still wear the beads and did not present them to the initiates as the other women did who served as mentors in the_ _Kuwa Mwanamke_ _?"_

" _The women who serve as mentors in the_ _Kuwa Mwanamke are to represent a woman who has acheived what is expected of her, taking a husband and bearing a child. Having accomplished such essential feats, illustrates to the new initiatites to womanhood, what they should be striving to be."_ She explained. _"However, there are those who serve, who have not yet acheived those most essential feats, but represent what is most critical in that stage of life – nurturing,_ _strength, truth, and love, that also acts as a precedent by which the ladies should live…and my response has become verbose, and I have yet to answer your question."_ She stated with a light smile as she stopped her ascent and looked back, happy, yet shy at his adoring stare.

" _It is alright."_ Silver assured, as he came to stand on the step behind her. _"I quite enjoy hearing about the edict behind the ritual."_

" _Even so, you asked a question, which I would like to answer."_ She softly declared, feeling the flame in his gaze. _"I still wear these beads because I am a woman but I have yet to achieve that which is expected of me, and until those expectations have been fulfilled I cannot pass on the blessings these beads represent to another."_

" _Does it disappoint you? Still possessing what others have been able to pass on?"_

" _I have always known what my future would be."_ She said as they resumed their climb _. "That leading this community would come before all. However, knowing this truth, accepting it, does not stop the part of me that on occasion desires to live life without the burden that is the crown."_

" _Do you not believe you can have both? A… husband and the crown?"_ Silver quietly asked, unease slightly in his voice, when they reached the landing at the foot of the last two steps that led into her home.

Madi turned to him, her eyes brimming with tenderness as they fastened to his and she answered.

" _I once thought it was impossible, but now…I believe it to be conceivable."_ She murmured, her gaze silently expressing that it was he whom she found conceivable, them together, no matter her responsibilities. Emotion, fervid and profound, rushed through him, touching his soul, prompting him to reach for her, to caress her cheek. Madi faintly sighed, her eyes briefly falling closed, at the heat his gesture stirred, what she'd missed in the days she'd been away - his touch.

" _I missed you."_ He nearly gasped at the fervent kindled at feeling her again.

" _I missed you."_ She echoed his words in a quiet tone as their stares remained fixed on one another, smoldering. When Silver leaned forward, brushing his lips to hers, sparking a wave of hotness through them, compelling Madi to yield, answering his ardent request. Silver slowly probed her mouth, sultrily exploring its depths, driving them to moan, for her to rival his need, with her own fervor. She savored his lips, hotly tasting his teeth and tongue, igniting him to a deep groan, to tighten his grasp upon her. When he regained control, intensifying their kisses, rousing it to an insistent fire.

* * *

Abandoning the openness of the porch, they retreated to the candlelit privacy of her room where Madi having removed her beads, and Silver having just discarded his shirt and pants, now stood with his eyes cast upon her, fervently watching as she carefully unfastened his underwear. His breath grew deeper, more wanton with each button that was loosened, until she reached the last obstruction, effortlessly undoing it. Madi sensuously caressed his hips, causing him to sharply hiss, as she pushed the clothing from his form, exposing his nude body of carved muscle and strength – perfect. She lifted ardent eyes back to his as she gently placed a hand on his cheek, silently expressing what he meant to her. His heart became full, surging with emotion as she lowered her hand to his chest, skimming his pecs. His body trembled as the air hitched in his lungs, driving him to recaptured her lips. Silver steamily delved her mouth, inciting a flush of hotness that pooled in her core, spurring her to moan, then abandoned her lips to graze her cheek, cherishing its smoothness, before moving to the cusp her neck. Madi sighed, tilting her head in languid bliss, fully accommodating his scorching assault, while pulling the knotted loop of her dress that held the garment in place, letting it fall to the floor.

Gasps and groans rushed from their lips, at the sensual feel of her nude breast against his bare chest. When Silver then revisited her mouth, torridly tasting it, before he reluctantly pulled away. Resting his head against hers, his breath was heavy as was hers, and her mouth was still so close, making him want them again, but instead he stepped back, his eyes a smoky blue, holding Madi's gaze as he sat on the bed, then handed her his crutch. Her eyes remained with him, sweltering with yearning as she set the crutch to the nearby wall, when he touched her leg, skimming his hand from her knee, up to her inner thigh, over the cloth of her underwear to caress her center through the thin cotton fabric. Madi felt rapturously breathless at the feel of his hand and the soft texture of her undies salaciously rubbing against her, when he kissed her through the cloth, then suspended the fondle to free her of the covering.

Madi shakily lifted each foot, stepping out of the undergarment that had fell to her feet, when she again looked to Silver, bringing her hand to his face, igniting a dark passion in his eyes as he swept his hands up her thighs to the small of her back, steadying her body as he hotly kissed her navel. Madi expelled a quiet sigh, feeling a swooning rush as he nuzzled her bare midriff, laving and gently biting, adding fuel to the flame that was already burning within her. He then drifted lower, arriving at her center, his hands wandering to her ass, softly squeezing, as he Frenched the delta between her thighs, then fondled her nub with scalding kisses and tongue. Madi feverishly cried out, her legs buckling beneath her, certain she would crumble to the floor. However, Silver had caught her, guiding her down to straddle his lap.

Feeling his length, his hardness amid her thighs, stroking her, Madi moaned in anguished longing when Silver took her mouth in a searing kiss, his hand traveling up her back while the other held her face to him, then surprised her, fluidly shifting their position to lay down, placing her beneath him. Silver faintly teased her lips, grazing his mouth against hers, flicking her tongue, making her ache for him more, to gasp his name, when he brushed his tip over her bud, taunting her moist center, then entered her tight cavern. Silver groaned while Madi gasped, at the intense pleasure spurred by his fullness inside. Slowly, he began to move. His strokes long and meticulous; his gaze locked with hers, smoldering and profound, filling her soul. When he then lowered his mouth to her breast and hungrily took its peak, gently sucking and pulling, in perfect harmony with his thrusts.

 _"John"_ Madi breathed at the white heat he'd ignited within her, an astonishing pleasure that was new, unlike anything she'd ever experienced, driving her to slide her hands down his back, then to his ass where she grasped his cheeks, pushing him deeper inside. Silver intensely groaned at the heaven her gesture sparked, then kissed a fiery path from her chest to her neck, hotly savoring it's fragrant taste as he steadily moved faster, causing her to cry out, to throw her head back in ecstasy. When he slipped his large hand behind her neck, and pulled her mouth back to his, devouring it with fierce passion.


	22. The Glow of Happiness

**Thanks all for continuing to read!**

 **Twenty – one**

Silver could feel her, throbbing and slick, grinding against him, stirring him with fire, making him quiver, to nearly reach completion; but he held on, seeing in her eyes that the zenith was near. For her body quickened, instinctively meeting his thrusts, her breath choppy as her nails painfully, pleasurably, dug into his back, nearly shattering his restraint. However, he slid his hands beneath her hips, angling her up to him, while slightly changing his aim, plunging deeper within her. Madi gasped as he leaned forward, his hardness, further caressing her walls, then hotly tasted her neck, launching her to new heights that erupted into a wave of euphoria.

Madi cried out in anguished ecstasy, her body trembling at the rapture rushing through her veins, when Silver finally let go, immersing himself in what was so profound, his infinite sentiment and desire for the incredibly, beautiful woman that was Madi. He allowed himself to be consumed in the sensuous feel of her soft curves, the intoxicating fragrance of her skin and the high ignited by her tightening around him. When heat, scorching and powerful, raced through his form, coiling into a tense fire, before lifting into a rapturous explosion.

For an instant his body was rigid, then pleasure, intense and fulfilling, poured over him, leaving him blissfully languid as his gaze of love and blue flames, captured her tender brown ardor. Heavy were their breathes, their bodies shivering and tingling from the heaven in their completion when he lowered his mouth to hers and teased her lips, rekindling the quieting fervor within her. Silver slowly pulled back, the air again hastened in their lungs as their eyes emotional held, before he reluctantly abandoned his position atop her form. They both sighed as she moved closer to him, laying her head upon his chest which was followed by a contented silence pervading the moment. Their thoughts became serene, as their bodies gradually calmed, spent by the intensity of their union.

" _Are you happy?"_ Silver posed into the quiet, as he gently stroked her back, knowing that what she felt for him was profound and true, that she wanted him just as much as he did her, but still remembering her reluctance to surrender to the connection between them.

" _I am."_ She whispered, lifting her gaze to his, her eyes, adoring and happy, compelling Silver to brush his hand beneath her chin and bring her mouth to his, taking a deep taste, groaning in felicity at her sweetness.

" _Since you are happy with this new progression between us, am I to assume that you will no longer deny my requests to dine alone or spend the evening reading Arabian Nights?"_ He then softly asked, a smile in his tone.

" _You are yet reading Arabian Nights?"_ Madi questioned with a titillating sigh, surprised. _"I thought you would have finished it while I was away."_

" _I have not returned to the book since that night of the first quarter moon."_ He replied, reminding her of the night they'd nearly made love and the subsequent weeks when they'd ceased in reading the book together.

" _I am sorry if my absence has stalled your enthusiasm for the story. There were my community obligations… and there was my fear."_ She quietly admitted as her hand glided over his chest, heating every part of him.

" _Fear? Of me?"_ Silver asked, his tone as quiet as hers as he gently stroked her back then lowered his caress to the curve of her butt.

" _Of making an error in haste."_ She breathed at the warmth stirred by his intimate touch. _"I wished to move forward, but I did not want my emotions to overwhelm what was right."_

" _You wished for your head and your heart to be at one in how our relationship progressed."_ He deduced.

" _Yes."_

" _And now, tonight, was it truly what you wished to happen? Head and heart?"_ He queried again, wanting to be certain that she had no regrets about her choice.

" _My body, my mind, my soul, needed you, wanted you. It still does."_ She softly uttered, stirring his soul, driving him to fervently seize her mouth, probing its depths with fierce hunger, while slipping her onto her back, where he entered her again. Madi gasped into his mouth at the steam in his invasion, then equaled his passion, tonguing him with fire. Inflamed further, Silver groaned in yearning and quickened his movement, kindling a raw abandonment within her. When the heat between them melded into a scorching flame, coursing through their limbs, quaking their forms, propelling them over the edge to a powerful release.

* * *

Madi felt as if she was floating, above her body on a cloud of ecstasy as Silver lay where he'd crashed upon her, his breathing labored, and his body weak, intoxicated with happiness. Nuzzling her neck, he savored its scent, then moved to her ear, rousing her to a sigh. Drifting to her mouth, he ravaged its taste, stirring them to a moan, as locks of his hair now broke free of its tie and fell over her face, tantalizing. Their position again shifted, with them rolling to their sides, to lay face to face, their eyes fixed, smoldering with affection.

" _I love you."_ He quietly spoke, moving her profoundly, inciting her to capture his lips, longingly, ardently, causing him to groan, to reciprocate her kiss, with searing yearning, when the sounds of the Kuwa Mwanamke celebration, beating drums, cheers and singing from below, invaded the moment.

" _Sounds as if the festivities are coming to a close."_ He then whispered against her mouth.

" _Hardly."_ She sighed. _"They are in route to the lowland at the south end of the river, where the celebration will continue well into the night."_

" _Does this ritual always spark such a spirited celebration?"_

" _It does."_ She answered as she held his eyes and caressed his cheek, her hand drifting to his goatee, which she loved. _"Do you find it displeasing?"_

" _Quite the contrary."_ He breathed at her touch. _"The celebrations tonight brought to mind a time when I was an adolescent and on my own in Bristol. Every year there was this great festival called the Bean Feast Celebration…"_

" _Bean Feast?"_ Madi lightly scoffed.

" _Yes."_ Silver confirmed with a smile. _"It was an annual event that was a celebration of community and the harvest."_ He explained as his hand gently stroked her bare thigh, sending a ripple of warmth through her form. _"It was a parade of music, an abundance of ale and food that could feed many for days. It was the one day of the year when I could just live and be, without the need to fight, scheme or steal for my next meal."_ He declared, as her heart ached at what he'd had to endure as a child. _"It was… a remarkable occasion. As was this night…and really all the rituals I have had the pleasure of experiencing on this Island."_

" _I am glad you enjoyed the celebrations."_ She uttered with delicate mirth.

" _Not just the celebrations, but you."_ He responded in a hushed tone, eying her with intense amore.

 _"I find no surprise_ _in this considering."_ She coyly murmured.

" _You misunderstand."_ He said, spurring a look of confusion from her _. "Our acts of intimacy have been…extraordinary, but watching you dance is always a wonder."_ He huskily declared, filling Madi with heat and shyness, causing her to faintly smile and drop her eyes.

" _You have never made this known."_ She then voiced as she lifted her gaze back to his.

" _The topic had not been of relevance until now."_ He uttered and watched in adoration as she further contemplated his thoughts, her eyes full of love and awe.

" _When did this wonder take root?"_ She then asked, after briefly lowering her stare, searching her thoughts for the moment when he'd first seen her dance, but her previously relaxed state was now turning to fatigue, scattering her recollection.

" _During my first Mzee Msemaji."_ He quietly answered, sparking the memory in her mind, of those 10 days he'd spent on the Island without his crew, remembering how she'd danced after the ritual and their eyes had caught, bringing with it a fervor like nothing she'd felt before. _"You were beautiful in your movements, mesmerizing…it was one of many moments that you…enraptured me."_ He fervidly uttered, driving Madi to ardently kiss his lips, at the acute tenderness he'd elevated in her heart.

" _You were not alone in being enraptured."_ She breathlessly whispered. " _Your genuine curiosity about my life, my people, wanting to embrace our language and culture was fascinating, enamoring."_ She stated what she had before, when they'd engaged in a similar discussion. _"But I was careful to keep those feelings at bay."_

" _I remember this...you keeping your feelings at bay. It was most apparent after the incident with Dufresne and you were inquiring about my lucidity_." He elaborated, answering the question in her now drowsy eyes as his mind briefly recalled the darkness he'd welcomed during his violent act. _"I suspected that your inquiry was personal concern, but you quickly corrected that deduction."_

" _My focus was keeping our alliance in tack and freeing my people. Thus, there was no time to engage in sentiment."_

" _And yet …"_

" _And yet?"_ She queried with quietness as her eyes which had closed, opened once more.

" _There was time."_ Silver answered with softness as lethargy began to weigh upon him, his response bringing forth the memories of that time, how their acquaintance quickly evolved into an intimate friendship, and in turn spurred deep sentiment, despite her resistance.

" _Yes. There was."_ She faintly conceded as her eyes again fell and she helplessly succumbed to the slumber that had been plaguing her.

Silver's eyes swept her face, regarding its innocence and beauty as he softly smiled at the exertions of the night, the Kuwa Mwanamke, their love making, finally catching up to her. He then reached forward and gently touched her cheek, then slid his hand to her ear, caressing its lobe _. "My wife."_ He quietly uttered what she was to him in his heart, what he hoped to someday solidify with a rite, even if it was not recognized by the world. Breathing her in, the sweet fragrance of her scent, he kissed her forehead, then watched her with love, for what seemed like an infinite amount time, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Freemont Island

**Hi all –**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I know. I'm posting on an odd day, but I'm trying to wrap this story up, preferably before Thanksgiving. A few weeks ago I thought I'd be done in 3-5 chapters. Now I still have 3 chapters to go and the Epilogue. So I'm getting close. LOL.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for continuing to respond whether it be with a comment, reblog, like or all of the above. I appreciate your support!**

 **Chapter Twenty-two**

The dream vanished from his mind, something of horses and trees, rousing his senses, causing him to waken. Silver drew a deep breath, savoring the feel of her form, that this night was covered in a thin cotton gown, pressed sensuously against his back. Stroking her arm that was wrapped around his waist, his caress drifted to her hand, threading his fingers in hers, then bringing her palm to his mouth. Madi scantly stirred and for a moment he thought that she would awaken, but instead she sighed and lightly hugged herself to him, then returned to a deep sleep. He lay there a minute, his eyes now open, staring at the candle that still burned, barely illuminating the room, hating that once again the time had come for him to go.

Silver again brushed his lips over palm, then carefully withdrew her arm from around him and moved to sit on the side of the bed where he slipped his pants over his underwear. Taking his crutch from the wall, he used it to stand, planning to retrieve his shirt from across the room, when he heard a noise outside, drawing him to the lanai on the side of the house. It was only a dog, he'd found, but remained where he stood, obscured by the darkness, feeling the cool breeze, scanning the scenery before him – the quiet path below, the bridge in the distance and the vast hills that seemed like silhouettes in the sky due to the faint presence of light from the approaching sunrise. Though he was happy, pleased that he and Madi had fully reconciled and for the past few weeks had resumed their routine of afternoon walks, shared meals, nights of reading, the occasional horseback ride and incredible lovemaking, still he was not completely content. For their interactions, while remarkable, was a courtship that remained painfully discreet due to the edict of the community. He could not affectionately touch her hand or gaze at her for too long, and if they went for a horseback ride, they had to dismount the steed before reaching the community, so that no one would see the intimacy of their seating.

They were reunited, but were not building a life together, which was what he wanted most, a home with Madi. He had thought of broaching the topic with her but never felt the time was right. Things had been going so well, after what had been months of separation and heartache. He did not want to pressure her, and thus spur any uneasiness. There was also the reality of what was next, if they moved beyond the secret that was their intimate relationship. Though he was certain the people had heard of their closeness during the war, and thus suspected that was the reason why he'd chosen to stay on the Island after the battle was over, he did not know how they'd respond to their suspicions being confirmed. He had forged many friendships and was deeply integrated in this community that was now his home, but there were still some who were uncomfortable with his presence there, specifically the elders who, per tradition, would have to give their blessing before he and Madi could marry. It was a worrying thought, if they requested the marriage rite and was denied, but they could not continue this way. For it was getting more difficult, sharing their days and spending their nights in secret, which always led to this moment, him preparing to sneak away before dawn, to ensure that the depth of their relationship would not be known.

" _If your desire is for the village to learn of our secret, this is certainly the way to be discovered."_ Madi quipped, her sudden presence surprising and heating him as she slipped her arms around his waist, then nuzzled his neck.

" _I do not see you abandoning this space for a secluded region of the house."_ He sighed, his tone light.

" _I will confess that upon seeing you standing here, pensive and half clothed, I could not resist joining you."_ She confessed a smile in her voice.

" _Not just joining me, but touching too."_ He huskily uttered as he gently grasped one of her hands and kissed it, making her fervent inside.

"Are you displeased with my actions?" She murmured, prompting Silver to turn and face her.

" _On the contrary, I find your actions quite pleasing."_ He said, then passionately kissed her lips.

" _Even still we cannot do this now, for it is nearly sunrise and anyone who happens this way could see our improper display."_ She stated in a quiet tone.

" _This is very true. However, I must ask…would it be so terrible, being discovered?"_ He posed, catching Madi off guard, yet not deterring her response.

" _No. It would not be terrible at all."_ She answered as she tenderly held his gaze, rousing him with happiness.

" _But…"_ Silver then questioned when she dropped her eyes, causing him to sense that there was more to her assertion. Madi slowly turned from him and walked away, deeper into the house where they would not be seen, with Silver following behind. She had been wanting to have this discussion, knew that it was something that needed to be addressed. She thought. For she had grown tired of the secrecy of their affectionate association. There was discretion and being respectful of the community when interacting in a way that exhibited their love for one another, and then there was suppression, which had been her and Silver's life since their reconciliation. They could sit together at Chajio, but not too close, and they always had to regard each other with guarded eyes as not to stir unfavorable assumptions of them throughout the community. It was only in the privacy of her home or his, on the beach or in the hills could they truly let go, be uninhibited and in love, but even that was no longer enough. For she wanted to take the rite, to formally receive Silver as her husband and become his wife. However, it was not a simple choice, being who she was to the community.

" _There is much to discuss before making such a choice, and now the sun has nearly breached the horizon and we will be sailing to Freemont in just a few hours…"_ She proclaimed upon facing him.

" _I know. There is not time to broach this matter now."_ Silver conceded. _"But I still wished to present it, so that you would know that it has begun to weigh heavy on my thoughts."_

" _Mine as well."_ She softly confessed, providing him great comfort in knowing that they were in the same place, in wanting to move to the next phase in their lives.

" _I should go. The sun is rising quickly and we will be due at the boat in two hours."_ He said _._ Madi nodded, not wanting him to go, but knowing that for now, this was their life. She then slid her arms around him, inciting Silver to bury his face in her hair, to tighten his grasp upon her as they both sighed at the ardor enflamed by their embrace.

* * *

Four Days Later…

Madi anxiously watched as Silver braced himself against the pole in the center of the boat, his spyglass to his eye pointed to the west trying to determine if they would soon come upon trouble. They had been at sea for two hours, headed home from Freemont Island, when the Spanish ship had been spotted. She'd immediately become gravely concerned as they all had and asked Silver what were their options if the boat was headed their way. Though they had guns and could defend themselves against a few, they could hardly defeat a ship of Spanish militia. Thus, his response had been they'd run. Though the boat was small, it had speed which would aid them in quickly losing the large ship on the water. Madi just hoped that would not be the case, that dealing with the Spanish wasn't their fate. She continued to watch as Silver, who now closed his spyglass, and handed it to one of the men, said a few words to them which she could not hear due to her distance from the discussion. He then made his way over to her, carefully and with difficulty, using his crutch and the walls of the boat to keep from falling.

" _Did they see us?"_ She asked, when he finally reached her, a little out of breath due to the challenge of moving about such limited space with one functioning leg.

" _I do not think so. For the ship is continuing south west, away from us."_ He replied. Madi released a quiet breath, relieved that for now they were safe as she again pondered the danger of this travel. For this voyage was unlike sailing on the Walrus, a large ship with guns and a crew with 50 plus men and the notorious Captain Flint and Quartermaster Long John Silver at its helm. They were on a boat that was significantly smaller than the Walrus, that only brandished one sail and no cannons. And though the boat was being steered by the very capable John Silver and was aided by three men from their community, they were severely vulnerable if they encountered a storm or a ship of hostiles.

Thus far, the sail had gone well. They'd made it to Freemont without facing any enemy ships or perilous weather. In fact, their travel there had been relatively quiet. The weather had been surprising clear and there had been not one ship in sight. Furthermore, her meeting with Masamba had been a success. That was not to say they did not encounter some difficulties upon arrival. Of course, the men that watched the shores of the island wanted to know why they were there and even after granting them passage to their village, Silver was initially denied.

For their decree was that no white man was permitted in their camp unless he was a prisoner. However, Madi had reminded them that he'd fought at their side against the English and aided in brokering the deal that now allowed them their freedom _. "This is Long John Silver."_ She'd fiercely contended _. "He can be trusted."_ With that, Masamba had relented, allowing Silver to remain, and the negotiations had begun, but Silver could not be a part of the discussion. It had taken two days, but she had been able to negotiate a deal of trade that would be of great aid to the Island and they'd even enjoyed a wonderful feast with the Freemont people before leaving for home later that afternoon. Overall the trip had few challenges. She just hoped they could manage a similar experience during their voyage home. She thought, as she drew another breath, reminding herself that their time at sea, and thus at risk, would only be for the two-day sail home.

" _It will be all right."_ Silver uttered, sensing her lingering disquiet and discreetly slipped his hand over hers, comforting.

" _I know."_ She quietly stated, eying him with love and thanks for his reassurance, stirring a heat between them. Silver forced his gaze away, to the sea before him and breathed the ocean air, attempting to stay his desire to do more than just hold her hand.

" _What did you think of Paki's offer?"_ He then queried, referring to the proposal the "Prince," the son of Masamba, had presented to him and Madi before they'd left the island – a partnership to systematically, covertly aid slaves in escaping from Nassau.

" _It is an intriguing offer being that it is one of my greatest desires. Partnering with him would take the Island out of the equation and thus not require any form of approval for me to provide aid in freeing slaves. I would simply be giving him access to our allies in Nassau."_ She answered, her eyes fixed on the sea.

" _But once that access is provided, your involvement will no longer be needed."_ Silver pointed out with concern. _"Are you certain that is the direction you wish this to take?"_

" _No."_ She admitted. " _Though what is important is aiding as many as we can in escaping the chains of bondage, not my personal desires…I am not keen on the idea of being completely removed from the Cause."_ She said. _"I want to have hands on the work, be there to usher them from their chains in Nassau, or greet them as they reach their new life of freedom. This will not be possible if we engage Paki's plan."_

Silver had sat quiet, intently listening as Madi expressed her thoughts that took him back to nearly a year before, when the war, defeating England had nearly consumed their lives. For a moment, that fear of losing her to the darkness that was vengeance rose within him, but it quickly dissolved as his gaze fell upon her, knowing that this was not another war, but her wanting to do everything in her power to free as many as possible who were in chains.

" _Maybe we can engage Paki's plan without being removed from the Cause. Maybe we can become the ally."_ He posed, drawing her eyes back to him.

" _Whatever do you mean?"_

He hesitated to speak, for he was not sure of his own thoughts surrounding the suggestion he was about to make, but then continued…

" _Though the Island can handle more growth, take on more residents, this will not be the case for long. Eventually we will need more land if we are to house more escapees. Freemont can bridge the gap when space runs short on the Island…"_

" _I know this, but how does it keep us in the Cause?"_

" _By taking up residence in Nassau."_ He revealed, bewildering Madi. _"We could return to Nassau and resume the work of your father, aiding slaves to escape to the Island and when that is no longer an option, Freemont."_

Madi was stunned by the suggestion. Considering all they'd been through, their estrangement and loss due to their war with England. Nassau represented everything that he was, a pirate king, a killer and a warrior, and to her everything that had been lost, freedom for all. She searched his eyes trying to understand such a suggestion and soon saw that for him it was not about what he was, his adverse to going back there, but about doing his part to help those in need, doing what he could to support what she could not deny. Emotion swelled in her heart, stinging her eyes, driving her to gently squeeze his hand.

" _Is that even possible, residing in Nassau?"_ She then softly asked, now thinking of the Treaty how it offered freedom for the Island and all who were marooned there, but was it possible that the freedom she had on the Island could be extended to Nassau.

" _I do not know. Even with Featherstone in charge, I am not completely certain that a move to Nassau would be feasible or wise."_ He honestly answered, warming at her touch, the love in her stare, while thinking about his suggestion more.

" _It would certainly raise suspicion if the two people who not that long ago were leading a rebellion against England suddenly decided to make their home in Nassau."_

" _Suspicion we would not want to draw, if our plan is to work with Eme and her husband to resume your father's work."_ He said as she dropped her eyes contemplating all that had been said, the initial brilliance of it, yet its impossibilities, what it would mean for her, for him, for the Island if they could somehow make it happen. _"With that being said, though the idea has its challenges it is not impractical."_ He continued, his mind turning with the possibilities of this idea, gaining her attention once more _. "The months that have passed has quickly shortened memories as evidenced by the reports from Nassau, where my name and yours have faded to obscurity, and even amongst the Maroons as per our experience in Freemont. Furthermore, despite my crimes, I am a pardoned man who can make a fresh start in Nassau if I so choose."_

" _And what of me? Where would I fit into this plan?"_ She asked, completely intrigued by the direction of his thoughts.

" _You would be a free woman of color, which I am certain Featherstone would acknowledge…starting a new life with her husband."_ He quietly answered. Her breath hitched at his words, his eyes that were bound to hers, intense with love, bringing to mind the discussion they'd commenced days ago, but had forgone due to the timing being wrong.

" _I am quite certain that our union would not be legal in Nassau."_ She uttered.

" _So, you do wish to marry me?"_ He smiled in a teasing tone, tenderness and awe. Happiness filling his heart.

" _I do"_ She sighed with faint mirth.

" _Then what of the Island? Would our people, your mother, the elders, approve of you taking me for a husband?"_ He asked.

" _I…"_ Madi began a response, but was interrupted by one of the men yelling Silver's name, drawing their eyes to the south and east, where a large squall of dark, ominous clouds was covering the entire horizon and obstructing their only way home _._


	24. The Storm

**Thanks all!**

 **Chapter Twenty – three**

Madi watched in horror as the blue skies that lay ahead, peppered with large white clouds, became shrouded in a vicious darkness. In the distance, lightning fiercely crawled across the horizon as the wind began to rise. _"Can we go around it?"_ She'd shakily asked as she turned worried eyes to Silver. _"No. To make such an attempt would mean we would have to sail west, which would put us in the path of the Spanish Navy and too close to their territory."_ He'd definitively replied, his gaze still fixed on the grim clouds ahead as the memory of the storm Flint had driven them through in an act of defiance and rage in opposition of Hornigold came to mind. _"Our only choice is to try and out run it..."_ He said, after pushing the memory aside, noting that the wind was blowing in their favor. _"...try and reach the shores of Freemont before the worst is upon us."_ He said, then sprang into action directing his small crew of three men to grab an oar and start paddling. They had to turn that boat around, quickly, and head north, back to Freemont. He'd told them. The men immediately obeyed with Silver aiding them. Grabbing an oar himself, he began rowing, evening and thus strengthening the work, making the turn swifter.

Within minutes they'd changed direction and were moving north, with the way home fading behind them, but the storm growing stronger, gaining on them. Fear rose within Madi as her attention turned from the foreboding skies onto the ocean that was quickly transitioning from calm to angry waves, crashing into the side of the boat. She then scanned the horizon looking for any sign of land, and safety but saw none, which heightened her panic within. _"Row faster!"_ Silver commanded, drawing her eyes to him, where she found his gaze assured and determined, easing her worry somewhat, as he vigorously oared along with their men.

When suddenly darkness was upon them, bringing with it gusting winds and a hard rain, drenching them, making it difficult for them to row and see. The ocean churned around them. Its waves foaming with power, tossing the boat forward, haphazardly aiding their voyage as water splashed over its side and onto the floor. They battled the turbulent weather for some time, struggling with the punishing rain and sea, when the single sail that flew high above the vessel succumb to the relentless thrashing of the wind.

The bottom of the sail wildly detached from the boom and was immediately dominated by the blustering draft swinging it about and in turn deteriorating their control of the boat. One of the men, Baako, put down his oar and with Silver's coaching worked to re-secure the sail. However, he was having difficulty managing it alone. Knowing that she had to do something, to provide aid, for Silver and the others were in no position to help due to their skill being needed in continuously rowing, Madi abandoned her seat at the far end of the boat, holding onto to its side, as it violently rocked, laboriously making her way to Baako.

* * *

Silver instantly challenged her actions fiercely insisting that she return to the safety of her seat, but she'd repelled his directive arguing there was no safe place on the boat and that they had to secure that sail if they were going to make it through the storm. Frustrated by her resolve, but having little choice due to the volatility of the situation, he'd conceded and given her instructions on how to assist Baako.

Fighting to stay upright Madi grabbed the boom as Baako held the flapping sail to the device, allowing her to do as Silver had directed. Her hands shook with anxiety and frequently slipped due to the deluge of water making it tough to thread the thick rope through the holes that ran along the sail's bottom. The work was slow. Being as they were constantly tossed forward and backward, making them nauseous, and their sight obstructed by the dogged rain, when just as she reached the final hole, and was about to fully reattached the sail, a surge of water flooded the vessel, causing the mast to swing, to disrupt her and Baako's balance.

Silver looked on in terror, ceasing to oar, yelling her name, certain she and Baako would be thrown overboard, but somehow they'd held on, bracing themselves against the sail, using it to steady their stance as best they could. Madi closed her eyes, her face, resting on the cloth of the sail, as she breathed in fear and relief, while swallowing back the illness that was threatening to overtake her. She then looked to Silver, her gaze tender and steadfast, letting him know that she was alright, that she could do this, easing his worry. Silver silently accepted her courage, while regarding her with deep admiration, wordlessly expressing that he believed in her. When he resumed aiding his crew, paddling with the rogue waves, prompting her to finish the arduous work of aiding Baako in securing the sail.

* * *

Madi, Silver and their men, continued to face down the perilous weather, fighting the wind and the rain, the menacing lightning, until they finally rowed into a lull, managing to reach what appeared to be a break in the storm, just as they sighted land ahead. A short time later they reached the shores of Freemont Island with the crux of the storm raging on their heels. They immediately departed the boat, the men jumping the sides, while Silver took Madi's hand, guiding her steps onto the sand, before exiting the boat himself. After grabbing her travel bag and hoisting it on her back, the men quickly went to work, furling the sail, then pushing the Cutter up the sand, as far as they could from the lashing sea. When they were stopped by a wall of men with weapons drawn upon them, demanding to know why they'd returned. Madi and Silver had spoken at once, explaining they'd been caught in the coming storm and barely made it back to their shores _. "We are requesting sanctuary, at least until the storm passes."_ She had implored. _"We will not survive out there. We will die."_ Silver vehemently added, yelling over the rising winds and thunder, the rumbles that had become deafening. Seeing that they were right, in the danger of returning to the sea, the men reluctantly relented, allowing them to remain on the island. However, they could not stay in the Camp, but the tribesmen would escort them to a couple of shacks just beyond the wood line.

Baako and the other men had decided to remain behind to finish securing the boat from the storm, with Silver and Madi proceeding to the shelter offered. The group of tribesmen split off, with several staying behind with the men who were taking care of the boat, while the others led Madi and Silver away. The path to the shacks seemed long, further than just beyond the line of the woods. For they walked on and on, through a winding trail that was rocky and wet from the persistent rain, nearly treacherous to Silver's hopping step.

The woods turned darker as their distance from the sea grew, and the daylight became faint, obscured by the dense foliage and the ominous sky, which was sporadically illuminated by intense lightning, when finally, their destination came into view.

Madi rushed into the small, one room house, with Silver following behind. He immediately went to shut the ragged door, but its rusted hinges fought to move in a direction different from where it had been for years. Seeing him struggling with the stubborn door in part due to the limited movement he had with his disabled leg, Madi rejoined him at the entryway and aided him in pushing it closed.

After which, Silver latched it in place, ensuring that it would not open during the storm, while Madi made her way to the one window in the house to secure the flapping shutters.

" _We made it here just in time."_ She declared as she pulled the shades shut, spotting her men racing into the nearby shack, her hands now trembling on the latch, at the chill now emanating through her limbs due to her wet clothes and hair. _"The storm is upon us."_ She added upon hearing the heavy wind and rain pounding atop the roof and on the now fastened window.

" _You're soaked."_ Silver stated with concern, noting her sodden and quaking state from across the room.

" _As are you."_ She proclaimed, regarding his hair and jacket that appeared to be just has wet as hers.

" _The rain dampened my hair and jacket, but you are shivering."_ He countered, noting her dripping skirt and short sleeves blouse as he hopped up to her and gently touched her hair, then drifted to her cheek, causing her eyes to fall closed, his touch briefly staying the cold with fervor.

" _It will pass."_ She sighed as he now stroked her arm.

" _It will turn to illness if you do not dry."_ Silver contented. _"I will build a fire."_ He said, then kissed her forehead before quickly making his way to the hearth in the corner of the room.

Madi wrapped her arms about herself as her quivering progressed, trying to warm up, while watching Silver diligently work to kindle the flame. Gathering the few logs that were in the room, he stacked them one by one into the fireplace, then retrieved her bag from near the door, pulled the steel and flint that was inside and used the tools to spark a flame. Within seconds there was smoke, then a red blaze of fire, lighting the dark room, prompting her to move to the hearth.

" _You need to get out of those wet clothes."_ He stated with quietness as he hopped to his foot, worried at her still trembling state. Knowing he was right, Madi went to remove her blouse but found her hands were too unsteady, when Silver grasped them in his, covering and caressing, slightly abating the chill. He then slipped his hands to the hem of her shirt, untucked it from the belt of her skirt and slid it over her body and head as she raised her arms in aid. Next he draped the damp shirt over a chair that stood near to the fireplace then returned his attention to Madi. His gaze again becoming fixed on hers, intensely loving, ardently rousing her within. He then rubbed his hands up and down her arms, quelling her quivers some, before he unbuttoned her belt, tossing it to the side then loosened her skirt, which she stepped out of when it fell to the floor.

Now out of the wet clothes but still freezing due to only wearing a chemise, Silver led her closer to the fire, where he aided her in setting before it. He then took off his jacket, placing it on the table in the center of the room, then hopped to her travel bag, pulled the blanket she'd brought from it, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Joining her on the floor, he extended his legs around her, enfolding her yet shivering form, in his warmth, then slid his mouth to her neck, chastely nuzzling before drifting up to her ear.

Madi sighed, comforted by the instant feel of heat, stirred by his caress, spreading through her body and limbs, easing the shivers along with the nearby fire. Silence, companionable and contenting, enveloped the room, as they listen to the torrential winds and rains, and the ferocious thunder battering the house, renewing their relief at making it there in time.

" _You were very impressive out there, when handling the sail."_ Silver whispered.

" _I do not know how, being as I was shaking with fear."_ She softly replied.

" _As was I."_ He confessed. _"Though I knew it had to be done…it scared me, watching you aiding Baako…And when your footing was lost…"_ He said, then halted, recalling what he felt in that moment, the unbearable fear of losing her as he had before _. "I do not know what I would have done had you gone overboard."_

" _I am alright."_ Madi assured, upon hearing the disquiet in his voice, driving her to bring his hand to her mouth. Silver's breath became fervent, at the feel of her soft lips, grazing his palm, then quietly sighed as she laid it over her heart. Peace swept over them, contenting them inside, filling them with gratefulness that they were here, safe and together, bringing about another long, comfortable silence.

" _I love you."_ She then uttered after some time, her words ceasing his air, stirring him with profound tenderness, to strengthen his arms around her, when she continued to speak what she'd been thinking during their quiet. _"And like you, I have desired greatly to make our new closeness known, but I have been hesitant to reveal the truth of our relationship to the community."_

" _Why?"_ He asked, his voice gentle, guessing he knew the reasoning but wanting her to say.

" _Though the people know why you are on the Island, that you are not hiding from the world, but that I, am at the source of your presence there. It is yet but an assumption to them. Therefore, their true feelings on the matter have remained silent, irrelevant, but …the moment we come forth with what we are to each other, and the people learn that I, the daughter of the Queen, desires to take a White man, a pirate for a husband, opinions will be stated, many that will not be favorable, and decisions will be made, as to how we will be allowed to move forward."_

" _So, it is as I suspected, there will be some who will not support our union?"_ He expressed with concern, prompting her to shift her position to turn and face him.

" _Not just some, but those whose voices carry weight."_ She answered. _"If a decision is made that is averse to our desires, there will be no return to what was before."_

" _Meaning what?"_

Madi briefly dropped her stare, then returned them to his disquiet gaze. _"Meaning our courtship would have to cease. Or we would have to leave the Island."_ She said, her response unsettling him more. Silver turned his eyes away, casting them upon the dancing flames, thinking. Though he had pondered the result of him and Madi revealing their relationship to the community. He had not concluded a scenario such as this, where she could be forced from his life, which was an existence he could not bear again. Or asked to leave her home, which was now his home too, because their desire to be marry and build a life together, was not a choice the people could embrace from the daughter of the Queen.

" _Am I to conclude that for those reasons, you have decided that our closeness should remain secret in the community?"_ He questioned, gazing at her once more.

" _I have merely stated the challenges we will face, and thus my reluctance to reveal our closeness. But that does not mean I wish to remain silent, because I do not."_ She honestly stated.

" _Are you certain you wish to do this?"_

" _Considering where this night has found us, here in this home, together and alone, while the others in our party have taken shelter elsewhere, I do not believe we have much of a choice. Nonetheless, no matter what they may or may not infer, I am certain in my wishes to do this…Are you?"_ She quietly asked, turning the question on him at the dilemma in his eyes.

Silver pondered her point, the events of the night, resulting in them sharing a private space until morning. It would certainly ignite curious minds that could eventually stir tongues, but she was still the Queen's daughter, a leader in the community and one whom they all greatly respected. An accusation would not be made and thus an action taken against their closeness unless he and Madi confirmed it with a confession. He wanted a life with her that was free of secrets and assumptions, but not if it cost what was most important to her, and therefore to him…

" _If our request is denied, we would have to leave the Island, your mother, your people, the life that you have there. And what of the plan to aid those who remain in chains? It may be lost if we are forced to leave the Island and cannot secure residence in Nassau. I do not wish for us to relinquish that fight, and all that you know for me."_ He stated with impassion.

" _Have you not already done the same for me?"_ She softly contended.

" _The situations are vastly different."_ He disputed in the same soft tone.

" _How so? You have left a life on the sea, all you have known for quite some time to live a life of domesticity on an island full of Negro people."_

" _You are well aware of my reasons for that life at sea, which served as a means to survive. Thus, it hardly holds for me the importance that liberating slaves holds for you. Freeing those who are in bondage from their chains is a charge you must fulfill. It is a necessity for your happiness. Therefore, I will not impede our plan to aid those in Nassau with my personal desires."_

" _Do you truly believe this? That liberating slaves is that for which I most care?"_ She questioned with surprise as Silver momentarily lowered his eyes, again remembering the war and his question to her that she could not answer due to the strong influence of her need, to liberate those in bondage.

" _It is a passion that has burned within you for a long time."_ He replied _. "But the horrors discovered at the Underhill Plantation seemed to further fuel that passion within you, making the Cause a vital part of your life."_

" _It is true, aiding those who are trapped in bondage is very important to me, and if I were never able to aid those enslaved again, it would be…of great sorrow to me, but it is not the source of my happiness. My mother, our people, you, are what brings contentment to my life, knowing that you are all free, and safe, and happy."_ She truthfully declared as she held his gaze with ardor and love. _"You asked me once 'if you were enough for me…You are. You have always been."_ She quietly uttered. Touching the deepest depths of his soul, moving him with emotion that shined in his eyes, stirring the tenderness in her heart. When he drew her to him and claimed her lips, relishing them with languid passion, driving her to slide her hands into his damp hair, anchoring his mouth to hers. Silver slipped her his tongue, infusing his kiss with yearning and love, rousing her to a moan as they slowly reclined to the floor before the blazing hearth.


	25. The Request

**Hi all! Thanks so much for continuing to read and respond. Only one more chapter to go, then the Epilogue.**

 **Be warned this chapter is long. I didn't want it to be but it just kind of took on a life of its own. :)**

 **Chapter Twenty-four**

Freemont Island

Silver barely registered the fierce thunder and relentless rain that was raging outside, for he was lost in a haze of ecstasy aroused by Madi hotly exploring his body in a new way. She'd nuzzled his neck, biting and tasting before slipping to his chest, where she'd lapped and teased each peck. Silver groaned in aching need, as she then descended lower, over his abdomen and to the cleft between his legs her warm breath rousing him with fervent anticipation. Next, she'd touched him, gently, tentatively, stroking his shaft, gaging his fervid response, when he felt her, the delicate flick of her tongue, sampling his tip. Silver gasped as the beat of his heart went from steady to a hasten pound. When she took him into her mouth, testing this sensuous caress, which she'd never tried before, by slowly gliding over his length. _"Madi"_ He'd breathed, for an instant eliciting her eyes, that were burning with innocence and passion, heightening his yearning as her hand steadily roamed him, when she lowered her mouth to him once more, this time adding pressure to her draw. Silver expelled a guttural cry at the intense pleasure of her caress, which she rendered over and over, each time further perfecting her technique, until he was thrown into a bright light of hotness and all coherence was lost. Now he lay trembling, his breath gradually slowing as his body floated from an extraordinary high to a blissful calm.

" _I am much warmer now."_ Madi uttered as she snuggled to him, faintly shy, but pleased with his enraptured response to the fondle she'd been wanting to explore for some time, to requite what he'd done to her many times.

" _You are warmer?"_ Silver sighed with mirth, loving the feel of her nude curves.

" _Is that so impossible to believe?"_ She softly asked with lightness in her voice.

" _Not impossible. For I am sweltering with warmth myself."_

" _Should I adjust my position to allow coolness to prevail?"_

" _No. I wish for you to stay as you are."_ He huskily declared, then pulled the blanket over them.

" _What are you doing?"_ She questioned with a smile. _"Not even a minute ago you stated that you were warm."_

" _I am. But it was not that long ago that you had the chills. I do not wish for you to catch them again."_ He spoke, then tenderly kissed her forehead, inciting her to contently sigh...

" _That is not possible with you so near."_

The fury of the storm continuously battered the shutters and roof, its ferocity strangely not causing fear, but seeming to amplify the intimacy between them.

" _Do you truly believe it's possible for me to live free, being a woman of color in Nassau?"_ Madi questioned in a hushed tone.

" _I do."_ Silver uttered in earnest. _"Featherstone is a good man. He will honor your freedom, just as he will honor my pardon. The challenge will be convincing him to grant our move to Nassau."_

" _How would we do that, convince him?"_ She asked as she propped up to look him in the eyes, while her hand, innocently grazed a heated path down his chest.

" _The more relevant question is how will you feel if he accepts our proposal?"_ Silver nearly sighed at the fervor in her caress.

" _What do you mean?"_ Madi asked with furrowed brows.

" _If Nassau becomes our home, it would mean you would have to walk away from your mother, your people, the Island -that one day was to be passed on to you to lead. Are you ready to walk away from what has been your life?"_ He seriously posed and watched as Madi pondered what had been said, the magnitude of abandoning everything she knew, for a life that would be vastly different from the way she lived now. She loved her mother and the people, her people, who were vibrant with life and knowledge. She enjoyed their traditions and foods, and her role as a leader and thus a teacher and architect of their community. She could not imagine her life without them. Yet she dreamed of more. She yearned for the diversity offered by a place like Nassau, an island that was breaming with people from many places, and brought knowledge about the world, books and music, languages and beliefs that were so different from her own. She wanted those experiences. And the possibility of having them roused her with excitement. Moreover, she wanted to continue the Cause, which she knew would be most impactful with them facilitating the work as her father had done from Nassau.

" _When I have dreamed of leaving the Island, it was always with my mother and my people, starting a new life in Nassau or some other place that was free, yet apart of the world and thus provided access to the many wonders it offers, but if this move is what we must do…then I will be embarking upon it without them, which is disappointing to my heart."_ She somberly answered.

" _I am aware of how difficult this must be, and that time will be required for you to come to terms with where our choices may lead...Perhaps we should delay disclosing our relationship?"_ He softly proposed, eying her with tenderness as he grasped her hand and held it to his heart.

" _It will take time for me to accept what may be a life away from the Island, but I still wish not to wait. I want to request the marriage rite, as soon as the time is most prudent."_

" _Alright."_ Silver agreed, then kissed her lips with sweet hunger, before she again curled up to his warmth, nestling her head beneath his chin, inflaming him with a groan at the rapture in her mouth, faintly brushing against his neck and her bare breast skimming his chest.

" _And what of you?"_ She then posed. _"What feelings arise when you weigh leaving the Island?"_

" _Despite it's isolation and challenges, it is a wonderful place of peace and content. It is…the home I never had, our home, which I am in no rush to depart...but if we cannot stay, I will go wherever life leads me, as long as you are at my side."_ He replied, igniting Madi's soul, driving her to ardently taste his neck, to hug herself to him, which filled him with fire, inciting him to pull her mouth to his, where he devoured it, savoring her with fervor.

" _But what if it leads some place you do not wish to go?"_ She languidly sighed, after their kiss slowly ebbed and she resumed her sensuous position next to his form. _"You have funds from your exploits as a pirate…"_ She continued, stating what he'd revealed months earlier. _"But it will not sustain us for long. What if, you must return to pirating?"_

Silver lay silent, pondering her question. The past several months he'd spent away from the life, on the Island with her, had been a wonder. It had been one of the most difficult times in his life, but too the most exceptional. If he could take the life that they had there, and mirror it in Nassau, it would be most extraordinary. But that was not possible. If Nassau became their new home, he would have to garner a source of income, which he could perhaps do with other labors, but pirating would be the simplest _. "I have learned and perfected many skills on the Island, fishing, carpentry, even some building and engineering, perhaps one of those can be used as a source of income...but if I find that those things are not viable, a return to the account will have to be considered."_ He finally replied, revealing just what Madi feared.

" _I do not like the thought of you returning to such dangerous work. Work that you are averse to."_ She professed with concern.

" _Says the woman who plans to make it her mission to free as many slaves as she can, upon residing in Nassau."_ He countered with a hint of jest in his voice.

" _I am not averse to that work."_ Madi seriously contended, again sitting up to capture his gaze.

" _You are not, but it is quite dangerous."_ He pointed out, his pinch of humor now gone. _"Which will require more meticulous planning than when your father was leading the charge."_

 _"As will pirating."_ Madi quietly contended, then laid upon him once more, causing him to fervently sigh, both thinking how Nassau, though liberal, was more organized than years past, which made using it as a hub for pirating and arranging an escape that was undetected for those in bondage more difficult. The moment was silent for a long while, save for the pouring rain and crashing thunder, as they contemplated what may come.

" _I will travel to Nassau, and speak with Featherstone about our possible return."_ Silver softly declared into the quiet.

" _Do you think that is wise, without first announcing your plan to pay him a call?"_ Madi questioned as his hand gently meandered her back, sending a heated shiver through her limbs.

" _Considering what we will be asking, I do not want him to anticipate my arrival and thus have time to consider why I may be coming...and as a result, consult others and form an opinion prematurely."_ He seriously declared, as his mind continuously turned, fostering a coherent plan. _"I believe the element of surprise will serve us well, if Nassau will indeed be where our future lay."_

* * *

In the weeks that had followed their trip to Freemont, Madi and Silver had come to accept what moving to Nassau would mean, for him, losing a quiet life of kinship and domesticity, and for her losing the life she almost always knew. In those weeks, they'd prepared for what may be the inevitable, the scenario in which they were forced to depart the Island. Silver wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of Nassau, which held so many haunting memories - that brutal war that left hundreds dead, butchered by his hands and the weapons of others; the worst moment of his life, when he thought Madi had perished at the hands of the Spanish. There was also the instability of that place. It frequently being plagued with a threat that could shift its power, but it was their best chance. Their most viable option for a good life if they were forced to vacate the Island. Thus, he'd traveled to Nassau and paid a call on Governor Featherstone. The man had been surprised and alarmed to see him, worried that his visit meant trouble. However, Silver had assured him that nothing could be further from the truth, that he only wished to make a request for him and Madi to be granted residence in Nassau.

The man had scoffed at his beseech, stating that nothing was ever that simple about John Silver. _"Why are you here after all this time?" "What is it you truly seek?"_ The man had demanded. Silver had then made the case, telling the man a lie, what he could understand and thus would be more prone to believe, that he (Silver) wished to return to "life and civilization," that he could no longer stand the isolation that was living on the Island. _"What of Mr. Scott's daughter? Nassau is a long way from the freedom she has experienced on the Island. Will she be able to live amongst slaves and plantation owners without causing trouble? Will she be able to live with limits on her freedom?"_ Silver had reminded the man that Nassau had once been Madi's home, long before the war, and that her dream was always to return and have some semblance of a life there. Madi's "reasons" had been a harder sell than his penchant for worldly life. Nonetheless, Featherstone had believed the rationale for his request, but needed time to decide whether he would authorize their move to Nassau.

Silver was certain he'd convinced the man to choose in their favor, but in case Featherstone rejected his proposal, he'd caught a boat from Nassau to the English Antilles, contacted a trusted acquaintance that lived there and made arrangements that would guaranteed Madi could live as a free woman and secured them a place of residence if the Antilles became an option they must exercise.

* * *

It was midday when Silver finally got a break from his work. Normally he'd be visiting with Madi sharing a meal while they discussed the progress of their day with intermittent kisses that occasional led to love making. What he would not give to be at her home, even if it was just watching her sleep, which she was likely now doing. The past few weeks had been hard on her, on them both, keeping her awake at nights, draining her appetite, leaving her exhausted and thus needing to take some sleep during the day to keep going. While he had been suffering an ill stomach, detesting the sight and smell of food in the mornings, but in recent weeks the sickness had calmed, which had reawakened his appetite that at times was ferocious and brought with it peculiar cravings. It had been a very stressful few weeks, which he had no desire to compound with more worries, but this was what they'd been working towards. He shakily thought as he mounted the top step to the Queen's home, then crossed the threshold. The woman immediately greeted him, then directed he take a seat on the bench that was adjacent to her desk. After making his way to the chair, he carefully placed his crutch against the nearby wall, then sat down, drawing a nervous breath as he settled himself and watched as the Queen strolled to her desk.

" _You seem better than when I last saw you. Has the illness you suffered abated?"_ She questioned while studying him in a way that made him feel strange, as if she was looking right through him, seeing something within him, which he could not decipher in her gaze.

" _It has."_ He affirmed, his unease failing to wane as he remembered how she'd discovered he'd been ill. She'd come upon him one morning at Freemah's while he was acquiring more ginger for his sick stomach. _"Ma'am…"_

" _I know why you are here."_ The Queen suddenly spoke, interrupting his plan to commence what he'd come there to do. _"I have witnessed your interactions with my daughter, that though subtle, has indicated that you have…resumed your closeness."_ She said, leaving Silver speechless. He knew that she was aware of he and Madi's renewed relationship, but her forwardness about it was completely unexpected. _"You are here because you wish to embark upon the Funga Ndoa with my daughter."_

" _I do."_ He confirmed after finding his voice, even as anxiety barraged him inside. _"I love Madi, very much, and I wish to take her as my wife, to build a life with her."_ He forced himself to resume, determined to not let dismay overtake him. _"I am here to acquire your blessing, and that of the community."_

The Queen didn't immediately respond. Instead she stood from her chair and slowly walked across the room in heavy contemplation.

" _If your request is taken to the elders and denied, if you and my daughter are forced to leave this Island, how would you take care of her?"_ She then asked, her back still to him.

Silver knew the Queen's question was about more than just him doing his duty as a husband in providing for his wife, her daughter, but protecting her in a way in which most men did not have to be concerned with protecting their spouse.

" _I am well aware of where this may lead."_ Silver cautiously replied _. "If it does not produce a favorable result, I am preparing for Madi and I to take up residence in Nassau."_

" _Nassau?"_ The woman exclaimed as she turned around, her severe eyes again falling on him _. "How is that possible considering the Treaty we've signed?"_

" _Augustus Featherstone."_ He stated _. "He is an ally, and as you know, now Governor of Nassau. For these reasons, I am certain he will honor the pardon that has absolved my crimes, and will recognize Madi's freedom, which will in turn allow us to reside there without threat."_

" _You are certain? Meaning these courtesies have not yet been granted?"_ She questioned, her tone intimidating as was her gaze.

" _They have not, but I am confident Mr. Featherstone will endorse my request."_ Silver assured, showing not even a hint of the disquiet that was raging inside.

" _And if he does not? What will be the alternative?"_

" _The English Antilles."_ He responded with hesitance and noted the woman's darkened expression. _"It is not ...the most ideal place. For I do not have a rapport with the Governor there, but similar to Nassau, the island is known for a culture that is… more liberal than others in the West Indies, and therefore they will recognize Madi as free and take little issue with our relationship."_

" _If all of this works as you have planned, with you and my daughter able to settle in Nassau or the Antilles as free residents, how will your lives be supported? Are you planning a return to pirating?"_ She posed the question that he and Madi had discussed at length.

" _It is not my plan to resume pirating, for I am hoping the skills I have acquired here will be of use there, but if they prove fruitless, I may have no alternative but to return to the account."_ He conveyed with honesty.

The Queen again turned her attention away as Silver intently studied her, his eyes boring into her back, observing her every breath, worried and wondering what she was thinking, trying and failing to anticipate what may be besieging her thoughts.

" _Your actions these past several months, in steeping yourself in the work, the people of this place, embracing our traditions and waiting in patience for my daughter's forgiveness, has strengthened my belief that she is everything to you."_ The woman stated, calming Silver some, as she again turned to face him. then came to stand at her desk, before sitting back down. " _But I am yet uncertain of this union."_ She continued, stirring his distress once more. _"The world is not kind, most especially not to my Negro daughter who would have a white husband at her side…and then there is the Cause."_ She said, bewildering Silver with the sudden change of subject _. "I know of the work you both wish to do in liberating slaves, which will not be forgotten with a move off this Island. In fact, I am certain your passions for the Cause, specifically my daughter's will be further roused if she is dwelling so near to the atrocity that is bondage. It will result in her wanting to take action, which could raise the danger in living in Nassau or the Antilles."_

Silver sat quiet, debating how to respond to her concern about the Cause. For it was something she should not know, but then she was the Queen who seemed to know all. Should he lie, say the Cause had not been considered and perhaps ease her worries in the process? Or be truthful, revealing what he and Madi thought was only private to them?

" _It is true, that the Cause is still with us."_ He answered, deciding not to insult the woman's intelligence. _"And there is a need to continue it."_ He admitted. _"But in continuing the work or simply living our lives, the safety of your daughter, my wife, is of the upmost importance to me, and I will do whatever is required to protect her."_ He strongly vowed.

The Queen nodded at his response, accepting it and believing it, knowing that he had done it not so long ago, when he'd opposed the notoriously dangerous James Flint and defied her daughter's wishes to save her in every way. He had done what was necessary before and thus she knew he would not hesitate to do it again. _"Very well."_ She then stated, adding an utterance to her silent response. _"What you have proposed will be considered."_

* * *

Madi slowly retrieved the books she'd used for the history lesson from the floor, feeling incredibly sluggish and a bit light in the head. She had taken some rest midday, but it obviously had not been enough. Perhaps she should consult with Freemah, make sure these persistent ailments were nothing serious. She thought, when Silver's voice emerged in her mind, reminding her that rest alone would not halt her tiredness, but food along with sleep was the only thing that would fully replenish her body. She knew he was right, but food was the last thing she desired with all that was going on. When her thoughts drifted to the meeting he had likely finished with her mother, where he would have asked permission for them to marry. Did it go terribly? Did it go well? She questioned within with worry as she pushed through the growing discomfort of her swimming head to shelve the books she held. She would not know the result of the meeting for at least another hour or two, when they planned to have a meal that evening in her home. Madi suddenly felt the faintness increase, almost causing her to stagger, forcing her to the nearby table where there was water. She poured herself a cup, then took a sip, swallowing it down as she closed her eyes and rested her hand over her middle. She needed to eat. She mused as she slowly breathed, which aided in easing her woozy head. For all the work and worry, with little food, was manifesting with these symptoms. She deduced, deciding that she would finish cleaning up, then find something to eat. Now feeling more like herself, less weak and sick headed, Madi moved to resume organizing the room, only to find she wasn't alone.

" _Mother!"_ She exclaimed with shock upon turning to find the woman gazing at her with eyes that were stern, yet emanated a strangeness she could not place. _"What brings you here?"_ She asked the question for which she already suspected the answer.

" _I suppose you know why."_ Her mother answered as she walked further into the space.

" _John came to see you."_ Madi concluded aloud.

" _He did."_ She confirmed, her vague response and authoritative stance, making Madi feel as if she was once more a child.

" _Will you present the request to the elders?"_ Madi then asked, fighting to keep the nervousness out her voice.

" _I recall when you insisted upon moving out of my home and having a place of your own."_ Her mother stated, instead of answering the question which had been posed. _"It was soon after your passage into womanhood and you were all confidence and independence. I was reluctant to allow you a private home that was separate from me because there was still so much I wanted to teach you, but your father thought otherwise."_ She said as she reached Madi who felt a surge of emotion at the mention of her father, and for a moment wondered what he would think of her making such a choice, choosing to bind herself to a white man, a pirate.

" _He knew that there was still much for you to learn, but that those lessons would be taught through your personal experiences."_ She slightly smiled at the memory. " _Thus, I relented, permitting you to build your own home, but that did not stop my wishes to keep you close, my daughter who at times, in my eyes, was just a child... But, you are far from a child now. You are a young woman who has led our people through a war, guided them through rebuilding, taught them many things, and now you are seeking your own happiness with Mr. Silver… I believe you love him, and that you truly wish to build a life with him, but have you fully weighed what the marriage rite could mean for you?"_ Her mother asked. _"That your life here on this Island, leading our people could no longer be? That you, and he will be facing a world that will ridicule his impairment and view you as less than human? Are you ready to live in that world?"_

" _I will not claim that those views which are held by many do not anger and frighten me."_ Madi replied, firmly holding her mother's eyes. _"But we, John and I, have fought a war in that world, which has thoroughly prepared us for the challenge that will be living amongst hostiles."_

" _And what of the child that now grows in your womb? Do you wish it to be born into that world, exposed to such hostility?"_ Her mother asked, her question, leaving Madi stunned silent, for what felt like minutes before she found her voice and spoke…

" _What is this you speak of?"_ She naively asked, completely unnerved and confused by the strange assertion. _"There is no child growing in my womb."_ She then disputed.

" _My daughter you are glowing like the trees after a rain, you are frequently fatigued, and have lost weight due to your diminished desire for food. You are with child."_ Her mother contended with conviction. The faintness that Madi had managed to get under control seemed to re-emerge with fury, driving her to take a seat in the nearby chair, for her to close her eyes and breathe, pushing the coming blackness away. _"Are you alright?"_ She then heard her mother's voice soothing and low. Madi slowly opened her eyes to see the woman squatting before her, watching her with compassion, prompting her to nod in response. _"Did you truly not know you are with child?"_ Her mother quietly asked.

" _I did not."_ Madi softly answered, timidly dropping her eyes, embarrassed at her mother's knowledge of her intimate activities, as a fury of emotion stormed her mind and heart, close to overwhelming her.

" _Take some water. It will help with the dizziness."_ Her mother gently direct after retrieving the half-full glass from the table and handed it to her daughter, while laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Madi sipped the liquid as she recalled the many wonderful times she and Silver had been intimate, but how her usage of the karoti ya mwitu, something she'd learned during her rite of passage, had deterred his seed until now. How was it possible that after the many times they'd been together, she'd now become expecting? She asked herself, when she remembered their voyage to Freemont and how she had forgotten the herb and thus not taken it for nearly two weeks. She then thought of her extreme tiredness, her aversion to food, which at times made her slightly nauseous, and her tender breasts, but that was often due to Silver's passionate caresses. She shyly mused. Or her coming cycle, which she suddenly realized had not made an appearance in more than a month. The truth suddenly became clear, crashing down upon her flooding her with shock.

" _I'm sorry for revealing what you did not know."_ Her mother stated, her words invading Madi's still stunned thoughts, drawing her eyes to the woman who had moved to sit in a flanking chair. _"I thought you were aware of your condition. I wanted to be certain you had considered it when planning a move off this Island."_

" _Mother, a move off this Island will have little to do with choice. If John and I are denied the marriage rite, we would have to leave for the Antilles or Nassau no matter my condition."_ She anxiously argued.

" _Do you really believe I will allow my only child to be banished from this Island because of who you have chosen for a husband? That I will in turn allow Silver to be exiled?"_ Her mother fiercely asked. _"I will not."_ She stated with force, surprising Madi with a revelation she should've already known. _"But I know you, my daughter, I know what you have desired all of your life, to leave this Island and now to marry Silver and continue to aid those in bondage. Those are your dreams, and no matter the threats that lay beyond or that you are with child…you now have that chance, to live what you have dreamed. That is why I inquired about the child that grows in your womb, because I want you to be sure that you are ready for all the risk, that you fully understand what you will take on, if you make the choice to leave this Island."_

* * *

Early Evening

Madi stood gazing over the thick foliage west of her home, her mind a rush of thoughts, her heart flushed with emotion. It had been only a short time since the talk with her mother and still she reeled with uncertainty. What would this new unexpected change mean for her and John's life? For the choices they were making? Her mother had made it clear that she would never allow their marriage to be denied and thus they would always have a home on the Island if they choose. But was that what she wanted? If Featherstone granted their request to settle in Nassau, would she want to forgo the opportunity to live free beyond the Island? Would that choice be wise for the child that now grew within her? Madi silently queried as she tentatively placed her hand on her belly and gazed down at its flatness. Her mother was right, no matter her condition, the lure of her dream, fulfilling it, would be difficult to ignore. But she may have to. She breathed and once more turned her gaze forward, her hand still resting upon her stomach. She was with child. She again thought in awe. And John, what would he think of this new development in their lives? Would he be happy, fearful? Respond in stunned confusion as she had done? In all the times, they'd spoken about their lives, the future, the subject of children was hardly a thought. For there were so many other things that had their focus – rebuilding their relationship, community responsibilities, the Cause etc. They were so immersed in themselves, in just being together and handling the many demands required of them, it had not come to mind. Furthermore, she was taking the karoti ya mwitu which he knew of, thus they did not even broach the possibility of being here, on the verge of bringing a life into this world. She thought, when she heard her name, it seemed from far away, then his touch, warm and gentle on her back, drawing her to the moment.

" _John."_ She sighed, turning to meet his concerned gaze.

" _I spoke your name several times, but you did not hear me."_ He worriedly voiced. _"Where are you?"_ He asked. Madi didn't respond, but dropped her eyes as everything seemed to weigh upon her, shortening her breath, making her feel ill and faint all at once. _"Are you alright?"_ Silver queried, his tone troubled as he caressed her cheek, his tenderness, calming the anxiety within. Madi then lifted her gaze to his loving stare and felt her nerves slightly rise again, but she swallowed them down, then drew a deep breath and answered his question…

" _I am with child."_


	26. The Future Mrs Silver

**Thank you all for continuing to read and respond. I really appreciate all your support!**

 **This is the last "chapter", but I have one more post which will the Epilogue. I hope to have that up within the next week.**

 **If I don't post before the holiday, Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Chapter Twenty-five**

Her words, _"I am with child",_ struck him in the gut, seizing his breath, weakening his stance, to the point in which his crutch could hardly sustain him. He fixed his mouth to speak, to ask her if he had indeed heard her assertion right, when the tenderness in her gaze and the quickness of her breath, answered his doubt, confirming what she'd said. The heaviness of that reality rushed him with emotion, causing him to turn away, towards the scenery that was darkening under the setting sun. They had created a child... and would in turn be parents to this little person who was now growing within her. He thought with awe, when anxiety rose within him, enveloping his swelling happiness. How was he to do this? He fearfully pondered. He, John Silver, who had lived such a nomad life, that had been laden with deceit and violence. How was he to be a father to this child, when he had not had a father himself and never been responsible for anything but his own well-being? How could he, a pirate, a killer, nurture and protect something so innocent and vulnerable? He silently challenged with uncertainty. When he heard her voice, calling to him, and sensed the softness of her palm, grasping his hand, compelling him to return his eyes to her.

" _Does this please you?"_ She softly asked what he had not heard before as her gaze, brimming with reverence held his, further stirring his heart, for the moment, banishing his fear.

" _I am happy."_ He expressed, what was again surging within as he gently touched her cheek, rousing her to an exhale, when he then pressed his forehead to hers.

" _Are you certain?"_ She queried in a hushed tone. _"Because I... detect more than happiness in your eyes."_

Silver slowly pulled away, to clearly capture her uncertain gaze _. "The acuteness of my joy is indescribable…"_ He uttered with impassion, quickening her with felicity. _"…and yet…I feel an unease at this new development in our lives."_ He admitted. _"When crafting schemes that would ensure I would attain a future filled with treasure and not a care in mind, never did I imagine I would be here, embarking upon a life of marriage, and now… a child. Though I am…very happy, I cannot deny the uncertainty that assails my mind, inciting me to question what kind of father can I be, to this little person that I have aided in creating, being the man I am?"_ He emotionally confessed. Feeling the honesty of his words, the fear in his concern, rushing her with empathy, Madi squeezed his hand that remained nestled in hers, then voiced a response.

" _It is the richness of your struggles and triumphs, your errors and infallibilities that make you who you are, a man whom I love, a man who is my husband, and will be an incredible father to our child."_ She passionately contended as she placed his hand on her belly, causing his breath to hitch in his chest, for his soul to ache with profound sentiment for this woman who he loved so much. Silver crushed his mouth to her lips, kissing her with fervor, strongly holding her to him as he delved deeper, sweeping her teeth and tongue, igniting her with fire. When he gradually tamed his ardor, his tender hotness, stirring her to a moan, before he concluded their nuzzle, and dropped his eyes to her flat tummy. Again laying his hand upon it, he was amazed that there was a life growing within her. _"Are you feeling alright?"_ He then quietly asked, lifting his gaze to meet her warm stare. Madi nodded with a loving smile before casually confessing she felt a little faint, prompting Silver respond with instant worry...

" _Why did you not say?"_ He interjected. _"You should take a seat."_ He directed, which she planned to protest, with the reasoning that it would pass in a moment, when the feeling became slightly more pronounced, dictating her heeding his suggestion.

" _I will be alright."_ She still claimed as she made her way to the table with Silver following behind.

" _Have you eaten?"_ He then inquired, her _'I will be alright,'_ not registering as he recalled her sparse eating as of late. Now realizing it was likely due to her being with child.

" _I have not…"_ She answered as Silver hopped ahead, reaching the table before her and pulled out a chair for her to sit. _"I had planned to take some food earlier, but I was deterred by the news of my condition."_ She explained as she sat down.

" _It is the news of your condition that should have inspired you to take a meal."_ He scolded with love, then tenderly kissed the top of her head, warming her inside, then went to the kitchen across the way, in search of a quick meal. Within minutes he'd pulled together a generous helping of Otaheite apples, June plums, and plantains. He'd also kindled the hearth to heat a modest pot of stew from one of the many food jars she kept on a shelf, then returned to the table, serving her the plate of food. Madi did not realize how famished she was until the food was set in front of her. She immediately began eating, savoring the delicious fruit while occasionally sipping the water he'd brought, feeling her wooziness abate. When she turned her eyes to Silver, who sat at her side, grasping her free hand, and found him affectionately watching her.

" _Are you not going to take some fruit? Or do you plan to watch me until you are satisfied with my intake of nourishment?"_ She quipped, causing him to smile.

" _I will take some food when the stew has warmed."_ He declared, then kissed her hand. _"But_ _in the meantime, I wish to know how you made this discovery that you are with child?"_ He inquired, thinking how she had not mentioned any suspicion about her condition to him. _"Did you suspect but did not say?"_

" _I did not."_ She answered, after finishing a piece of plantain. _"I believed the ailments I suffered were due to the weight of all that has been transpiring. It was not until my mother came to see me, following your visit and request, that I made the realization...Mother challenged the potential of our move to Nassau and referenced my condition as a reason for concern. When I denied her deduction, she called attention to my recent infirmities and cited the source as a child growing within me."_

" _Your mother determined you are with child?"_ Silver queried with shock, concerned at the implication, how Madi, and even he, his interaction with her, would be viewed by her mother.

" _I suppose that can be inferred, but when I scrutinized the symptoms I had been having, some of which I had not recognized until that moment, my conclusion was the same."_

Silver remained silent and thinking, while watching Madi resume eating. Her mother's respect for him was clear. He mused, remembering their discussion earlier in the day. And she believed he loved Madi very much, but he could not imagine she was pleased to discover they had been intimate, which had in turn resulted in her daughter becoming impregnated. Though he was certain the Queen had deduced, a long while ago, that he and Madi's "closeness" went beyond discourse. He still felt ill at ease that she would think he had taken advantage of her daughter.

" _Was she…your mother, troubled, by this discovery … you being with child in this unwedded state?"_ He finally quizzed.

" _She did not say."_ Madi replied and ceased eating to look him in the eyes. _"I believe she understands what we are to each other, and while I do not believe she was overjoyed, neither do I believe she was displeased with the circumstance."_ She said, easing Silver's mind, then continued... _"Nonetheless, she did question if it would be wise, considering my state, for us to leave the Island for the risk that is Nassau."_

Silver _wondered_ if the woman knew of her daughter's condition when they spoke, then recalled her strange gaze during their discussion as if she knew something he didn't, and logically concluded she was indeed aware. _"She expressed similar concerns to me."_ He proclaimed, almost distractedly, still contemplating his deduction. _"but we will have no other choice, if the elders decline our request."_

" _As was my response, but my mother assured that she would never allow this to happen and thus we would not be forced to leave the Island."_ She revealed, surprising Silver.

" _I am well aware of your mother's authority on this Island."_ He said as he dallied with her hand, intertwining their fingers and caressing her thumb, teasing heated sparks through her form. _"But, do you truly believe she can sway the elders to favor our request, even if it is not what they wish to do?"_

" _I do."_ She sincerely answered, thinking of how her mother, the Queen, had swayed many decisions to her liking in the past as Silver contemplated the complication this may cause, then voiced his thoughts...

" _If the decision grants us the marriage rite... then it will present a dilemma we did not expect."_ He declared.

" _How so? Did you receive word from Featherstone?"_

" _I did…He has granted our request to take up residence in Nassau."_ Silver revealed, bringing to Madi's mind, her mother's words that if the opportunity arose for her to live away from the Island and continue the Cause, she would go. Madi again thought of Nassau, the possibilities there and a burning excitement flamed within her as did a smoldering uncertainty as to whether such a move, a risk, would be wise considering her vulnerable state.

" _I know it is your wish to leave this Island..."_ Silver softly uttered, suspending her thoughts, drawing her eyes back to him. _"...and live in the world beyond this place, while furthering the Cause of aiding those in chains…I wish for this as well, for fulfillment of your dream to reside where it most pleases you, and where our work on the Cause will yield the most impactful result…However, this new development in our lives has given me pause, and thus I am not certain Nassau is our best course."_

" _I too question if logic still remains in choosing Nassau, considering the state in which we have found ourselves…but then I remember those who are in bondage, suffering at the hands of men who view them as less than human."_ Madi fiercely avowed. _"No matter my condition, no matter the risk, we cannot stand idle, when such an opportunity as Featherstone's has presented itself."_

Silver considered her words, understanding them, knowing that there was truth in them, that being on the ground, in Nassau would serve their Cause best, and that this chance to live there without resistance may never present itself again, but what of the risk? What if something went wrong? What if they found themselves in a predicament akin to where they'd been when the Spanish invaded the island? He mused, remembering the resulting battle that had been brutal in nature, and how he'd nearly lost Madi. _"When I thought…you were lost to me, dead at the hands of the Spanish…"_ He quietly spoke, then stopped, as the pain he had not visited for months rose within him, bringing to mind what he'd feel if he truly lost her or their child. _"I cannot bear it again… losing you, and now losing our child."_

" _Nor can I."_ She shakily concurred at the agony in his gaze, reminding her of what she thought she'd lost when witnessing him being blown from the ship into the bay, and never seeing him resurface in the water. _"But you will not lose me, or our child…We will not lose each other."_ She passionately declared _. "This is my vow."_

" _As it is mine."_ He echoed. _"Nonetheless, I do not wish to make a choice tonight."_ He said, to which Madi agreed, then took his lips, loving them with slow heat.

* * *

A lifetime seemed to have passed before a resolution was reached regarding their request. Moreover, though they knew the result would likely be in their favor, and no matter the fact that Madi was with child, which had remained secret from all except one, she and Silver had to follow the community tradition when such a request was being considered, and keep their interactions to a minimum. As a result, they'd forgone their daily walks, shared meals at Chajio and in private, had barely talked and no longer had the time alone, which would've allowed for making love. It had been a difficult separation, with their only interaction being their "chance" encounters as they traveled to their early morning duties.

They'd always meet, just for an instant, at the diverging paths in the forest, where Silver would be heading to his task at sea, and she to aid in sowing seeds for the spring. There, he'd ask a litany of questions about the baby, her energy, if she'd eaten or if she was feeling unwell, hardly giving Madi the opportunity for her own inquiry about his well-being. Though he had enlisted Ruth's aid in visiting with her each day, to make certain she was well nourished and getting the proper rest, he still needed to hear it from her lips, and see it for himself. Once he was certain she was well and she'd confirmed that he was the same, they'd steal a kiss, long and passionate, then quickly part to ensure they would not be discovered by others in the community.

For weeks, their life had consisted of fleeting touches and anemic communication, missing each other so much, anxious for an answer, no matter the outcome. When finally, a decision was declared, three weeks into their separation, and just as the Queen had vowed, Madi and Silver were granted the marriage rite.

* * *

Although they'd been bound for some time in their hearts, they were pleased to have the support of the elders in making their union official. Whilst some elders, as well as people within the village – during the weeks in which they were awaiting a decision, had expressed reservations about the Queen's daughter, marrying a white man, most had concluded that Silver had proven himself loyal, not just to Madi, but the people of the Island and accepted her choice for a husband.

With the granting of the marriage rite, Madi and Silver had happily resumed their courtship. Yet it still was not what it had been, with private meals, kisses that were fervid and chaste and nights spent alone reading or making love. Nearly every interaction they had was conducted with an audience, due to the tradition of purity before marriage, in their case the perception of it. Yet, they still reveled in what they had missed over the past three weeks, simply talking and sharing their time with each other. Additionally, they'd chosen where they'd reside, deciding to take the opportunity that would be Nassau. However, they would not be going alone. Baako, who had inherited Kofi's duties upon his death – leading security of the Island and protecting Madi when she traveled abroad, would be joining them upon Silver's request to the Queen, and in turn her directive. Though Silver knew they had allies in Featherstone, Eme, her husband and perhaps a few others, and that he and Madi would be meticulous with any dangerous actions they may take, having an ally, who came from the Island and could be trusted with her life, living amongst them, eased his concerns about residing in Nassau, most especially if he had to return to pirating.

* * *

Having received the official announcement that they'd been granted the marriage rite, the community began excitedly preparing for the ceremony. Food was gathered - fruits that grew naturally about the Island - plantains, June plums, coconuts, Otaheite apples, Jack Fruit, guava; crops that did not grow there naturally – peas, corn and potatoes; and meats – fish, geese, and goat, the latter not only needed for the coming feast, but as a sacrifice to purify the grounds on which they'd be married. Meanwhile, Madi received days of cleansing at the springs and advice from elder women on how best to please her soon to be husband, and Silver was advised on how to be a good provider, whilst tirelessly crafting gifts, per tradition, Madi should receive from him, prior to and during their ceremony.

* * *

Now, days later, dusk was upon them, with the moon luminous and full, ascending in the sky as millions of brilliant lights gradually came to life around it. Madi stood before the small mirror, eying her modest ceremonial garb that was a dress, made of tan fabric with yellow, maroon and blue embroidery. The garment was wrapped around her body and breast, strapless, and tying in the back, while her hair was covered in a tan cloth and her ears were bare. Pleased with what she saw and thrilled with what soon would be happening, she turned from the mirror just as her mother returned to the room with a twill sack in hand.

" _It is a gift from Mr. Silver."_ She declared, then handed her the bag. Madi calmly accepted the item, even as excitement teemed within her, at him keeping with community tradition of future husbands presenting their brides with a gift on the day the rite of marriage would be performed. She then unknotted the bow at the end of the bag, stretch it open and pulled the object free of the covering. Madi expelled a wondrous sigh at the square box, that was made of Blue Mahoe wood, with symbols of strength, courage, love and beauty, intricately carved over its lid and sides. She then gingerly cracked open its top, and looked inside to find a knife, with a wooden handle, encased in a sheath made of turtle skin, a tiny bag of ginger, a book - _The Tempest_ by William Shakespeare and a brief note that simply read "For the Future Mrs. Silver." Emotion surged her heart at the profound meaning of the box and the contents within. She then closed her eyes and drew a breath, fighting to control her joy that was close to deluging her with tears.

" _It is a lovely gift."_ Her mother commented, prompting Madi to open her eyes and carefully shut the lid down. _"But not half as lovely as you."_ She added in a motherly tone, causing her to shyly smile. _"I will not ask if you are ready, because I believe that you are."_ The woman continued, now serious. _"I will only ask that no matter where this journey leads you, you will remember that this place will always be your home."_ Madi lightly nodded as sentiment charged her once more, then gave her mother a strong hug.

* * *

A Short While later…

Madi slowly approached Silver as he hopped towards her. Noting his dark tan shirt, which she was certain she'd never seen, and the three-charm necklace, that she'd given him and he'd not worn since the war, adorning his neck, deeply touching her. His eyes were soulful and shining with the most gentle blue, eying her with adoration, and his hair was untied, hanging long to his shoulders. He was a wonderful and enchanting man. She mused with fervor and love.

The drums and singing floated on the air as they came to stand before the community, their gazes bound, silently expressing what they felt for each other, just as the sacrament began. It was a long ritual of sacred song as their faces were covered in white symbols of purity, loyalty, fertility and good fortune. After which Silver affectionately captured her gaze, filling her with tenderness as he adorned her left wrist with the leather marriage band. They were then directed to face forward and to "join" hands, with Silver laying his palm atop hers, fervently stirring their bodies and hearts. When the Shaman recited the marriage rites, sprightly dancing around them, sprinkling them in a faint dust of wild Allium and water, solidifying their unity, evoking their ancestors to bless them and protect them. The Shaman's ritual went on for an extend time, prior to the ceremony concluding with the people, as many who could surround them, commencing a joyous song and dance around them...

* * *

A Time Later...

" _I have longed for this all evening."_ Madi quietly sighed at the feel of his hand, slipping into hers, kindling a hotness in her veins as they now sat idle, due to the ceremony having morphed into a grand feast of food, drink and dancing.

" _As have I."_ Silver uttered as their gazes locked, smoldering with fire. _"This and more."_ He huskily conveyed, rousing her with wanting. When their attention was again drawn from each other, due to the celebratory mood of the people. The evening had progressed with them remaining seated next to one another, allowing the community to feed and entertain them, while infrequently having a moment to whisper sweet nothings or engage in an evanescent, yet heated touch. When the night finally grew late, and Madi and Silver were separately whisked away, her to prepare for her wedding night and him to await her arrival in his small cottage.

* * *

It was not long before she graced him with her presence, quietly entering his humble abode that was faintly alight due to the candles scattered about. Silver saw her before she did him, for she was focused on the elder women who had escorted her to the home, and in turn were providing some final advice on how to handle her wedding night. He remained rooted were he stood, regarding her from afar, thinking how she would need no advice, for she was quite skilled at pleasing him in every way. He continued to admire her, noting her hair that was no longer cover, which left her braids to flow down her back. Her clothes had also changed to a plain, short sleeves frock, that tied at her chest, modest, in comparison to her wedding garb. She was so beautiful. He mused with aching adoration, feeling as if this was all a dream, that he, John Silver now had a wife, who was this incredibly intelligent and loving woman. It was unbelievable that he too would soon be a father, to a child, who had been sired from their union. He thought with wonderment as the elders finally made themselves scarce and Madi turned around, her gaze meeting his. Instantly, their breaths hastened, their fixed eyes swimming with happiness and yearning.

Within seconds, they were across the room, and engaged in an amorous embrace, their lips crashing in anguished hunger, leading to an infinite kiss…Silver then hesitantly pulled away, to gaze at her once more, awed that she was truly his wife.

" _I love you."_ He breathlessly uttered as he caressed her cheek, igniting a boundless warmth within her.

" _And I you."_ She breathed with impassion, then ardently seized his mouth.


	27. Epilogue

**Hi all –**

 **As I wrote this Epilogue I could have continued on and on, which is why its way longer than it should be.** **There is such rich story potential with Madi and Silver, but I had to pull back because it's time for this story to come to a close.**

 **Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. Like all of you who read this, I was moved by Madi and Silver's story, and thought Zethu and Luke did a great job at portraying their journeys together and as individuals.**

 **Also, I will say, I have watched a LOT of TV,** **and I don't think I've ever seen a man love as hard and as deep as John Silver loved Madi Scott. His love for her was very poignant and beautiful, and it was Luke Arnold's fantastic performances that made it so compelling.**

 **Anyway, personal thanks to:**

 **Gertie72**

 **Lammimi25 – Thank you for consistently posting your thoughts on each Chapter. It was much appreciated!**

 **Sam – Thank you so much for the excited responses to each Chapter. I really appreciate your support!**

 **Hualam – Thank you for the reblogs/likes and your continuous responses to this story throughout!**

 **Sbenton1**

 **Lovehassailed**

 **Fairsayy**

 **Demiella1**

 **Foxymomamimi**

 **PhoenSims**

 **Kekeh**

 **QuasiOuster**

 **MickeyRos**

 **VictoireAgathon**

 **Koali29**

 **Linda**

 **And thanks to all the individuals who posted as Guests or reblogged/liked on Tumblr. Again, you all were inspiring! Lots of love and big hugs for all the support.**

 **Epilogue**

The beginning of the end was death. For it was Marion Gutherie who had funded the new Nassau, her advocacy and cunning that had allowed Featherstone to become Governor, Rackham to secretly remain on the account, and in turn Madi and Silver to reside on the isle while quietly resuming the Cause. Thus, when the woman passed, it had drastically changed the course of their lives.

Five years earlier, Silver and Madi had left the safety of the Island for the possibilities that was Nassau. They'd easily settled into a small home, which Silver had secured, right outside of downtown Nassau, then began the arduous task of building a life, while continuing their work in aiding those in chains. Madi had obtained a job at an Inn, assisting the owner with front desk duties and tending to the patrons that frequented its saloon. It had been a difficult adjustment, not only because she missed everything that was the Island, but having to live this new life where she was seen as inferior. However, she had endured the venom she encountered with strength. Restraining her tongue for the greater good, reminding herself that her post at the Inn served as an excellent cover for the Cause.

Conversely, Silver had not fared as well in finding sustaining work. Though there were still many in Nassau who highly respected him, they could not reconcile his disabled leg with his ability as a skilled carpenter. As a result, he'd been unable to garner significant employment, which had led him back to the account. It had not been hard, for he still had many acquaintances who worked in piracy. Furthermore, when they'd learned he was residing in Nassau, they'd solicited him to join their crews. At first, Silver had been vehemently against it. For he did not wish to leave Madi in her delicate state and just as they were starting their lives together. Moreover, he did not want to leave her to manage the dangerous Cause with just Eme, her husband and Baako as support. And then there was the risk in pirating, that was more immense than before the war, which strengthened his desire to never return to the life. However, they needed the income. Madi's wages were meager at best, and the money he'd earned during his previous adventures at sea had been nearly depleted when he'd purchased their house and supplies needed for their day to day life.

Thus, he had grudgingly relented and return to the sea, separating them for three agonizing months, but with great success. The abundance of his haul provided the funding that allowed them to steer their lives down a path that resembled what they had envisioned. He'd resumed his work in carpentry, which had eventually stirred more business, when people begin to hear and see the quality of his artisanship. Madi had maintained her work at the Inn, while they covertly assisted slaves in escaping to the Island.

For months, their lives had evolved into a tense, yet happy normalcy. Tense due to their actions towards the Cause, and happy due to having a life that wasn't all agendas and work. For they occasionally enjoyed a play at the tavern or shared a meal with Eme and her husband and sometimes others, who had come to be genuine acquaintances. They also delighted in their private time, which they deeply savored - reading books, talking life, quiet meals and making love. It too had been a joy for them to revel in her condition. Being as Madi would often sing native songs to her growing belly, with Silver listening on in adoration. He relished the beauty in seeing her with child, and marveled at the ever-expanding sphere that was her abdomen and the feel of the baby moving within her. As her expectancy had progressed, they'd even noted that his appetite had increased, with his strange cravings becoming more pronounced, and concluded that his impending fatherhood was the culprit. The experience had been a wonder of discovery and excitement, which had made their transition to Nassau more amenable.

They'd made a good life. Madi was living her dream of residing beyond the Island and reveled in the knowledge and diversity of Nassau, while Silver couldn't help but appreciate the rousing dynamic of the town himself and bask in the pleasure he found in watching Madi experience what she'd always desired. Yet despite their fair success, they desperately missed the Island, and as a result, returned there in Madi's 8th month of expectancy, so that she could give birth amongst their people. During their six month stay on the Island, they'd considered forgoing a return to Nassau, thinking that perhaps remaining there would be best for Madi and the baby. Ultimately they decided to return Nassau, determining that for that time, their work was there in the Cause, with the intent to perhaps move back to the Island when the baby was old enough to learn and understand the culture to which it had been born. However, circumstance had altered their intentions.

After they'd resided for more than two years in Nassau, old age had claimed Marion Gutherie and with it the security under which they'd all lived. Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny were soon captured at sea and executed for piracy. Featherstone had been promptly unseated as Governor and ran out of Nassau by assassins hell bent on killing him, with Woodes Rogers suspiciously being appointed as leader of the island once more. When it had been learned that the man who had inflicted so much pain in their lives was destined for Nassau, there had been a visceral reaction from the Silvers. Both had a deep desire to lay in wait for the man's arrival and strike him dead as soon as he stepped foot in Nassau. However, they'd refrained from such actions. Knowing that it would stir trouble for them and their people, which they could not counter. Furthermore, they now had a child to think of, and thus had to be less reckless with their choices. Therefore, knowing that under Rogers' regime, Nassau would be a fortress, leaving nominal opportunities to free slaves and acquire supplies they'd shifted their focus to shipping as many goods as they could gather to the Island, aiding as many slaves possible to freedom and leaving Nassau themselves before the notorious Governor arrived.

* * *

Two years later they were still home, residing on the Island, with the Cause having had little traction since Rogers' arrival in Nassau. For a while, Eme and her husband had stayed behind to continue the work. However, when it became too difficult and dangerous they'd come to the Island for their own safety. It had been frustrating, most especially for Madi, but she'd slowly come to accept that at this point there was not much they could do. Food and supplies were almost exclusively obtained through their deal with Freemont, and piracy – which was utilized three months out the year, with Silver leading the effort, who was aided by several men on the Island and beyond.

It was not the life they'd planned, to be back on the Island, with Silver again being a pirate and the Cause being nearly abandoned, but this was not to be their path for long. For though they cherished their life on the Island, loved that their son was living his heritage everyday, they had begun to grow restless and desired to explore again, the possibilities of living in lands beyond. They'd heard of some places across the Atlantic, port cities in England, perhaps Silver's past home of Bristol, that could offer them a comfortable life, while also providing an interesting opportunity for them to resume the Cause. However, it was only an ember of a thought and would take much consideration before they'd make such a move.

" _Big Fish!"_ Silver heard a small voice excitedly exclaim, his 4-year old son, drawing him from his thoughts, making his heart warm. He followed his tiny finger which was pointing behind them, revealing a large fin moving quite a distance away in the opposite direction. Silver had then explained to his son that yes it was a fish, but a different type than the ones they'd just caught. _"It is a shark."_ He'd revealed, then detailed its danger if they got too close. The boy had then asked many questions, curious about everything from why sharks were so big to why they had fins that stuck in the air. Silver had patiently answered every inquiry as best he could then watched as Kijani continued to stare in awe at the gigantic fish that he was seeing for the first time in his young life.

Everyday Silver was amazed when he looked at his son and saw a mirror image of himself. For Kajani had his curly dark hair, that hung to his small shoulders, every feature of his face, including his blue eyes. His skin was different, in that it was more honey than tanned, a perfect blend of he and Madi's coloring. Nonetheless, he had his mother's mind. He was acutely intelligent, curious and strong, yet somewhat like him in his mischievousness and chatty persona. Silver smiled as he continued to watch the innocence that was his son, recalling what he'd felt upon learning Madi was with child, his happiness and subsequent fear, his thoughts that he would have nothing of value to give as a father. However, Madi had quieted those doubts, and when their son was born, it had been one of the most joyous moments of his life, as had been his role as a father. He loved teaching him, watching him grow and learn. He loved taking care of him, observing him in play and peaceful repose, and adored seeing Madi being the wonderfully caring mother that she was. Being a father had been fulfilling in a way he'd never imagined, and had inspired his strong desire for another, but that was a desire he kept secret, for now, for he was uncertain if Madi desired the same.

Silver aided his crew in rowing the boat ashore, next to the others who'd taken part in the fishing expedition. When he spotted his wife in the distance, exiting the thick foliage that lined the beach. He smiled at the unusual sight of her being there, upon his return from his daily task at sea, knowing that it was due to their son for the first time being on the ocean since he was a toddler. His mirth deepened within, while love heightened in his heart, when as soon as the boat stopped his son, moved to quickly leave the jolly. However, Silver gave his son a stern warning, instructing him to be careful, which Kajani immediately obeyed, cautiously climbing over the side of the boat, then running to his mother. For the briefest of moments, Silver eyed them with wonder as Madi picked up their son, kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, finding the scene unbelievable, that there stood his wife and child, the family of John Silver, something he never fathomed he would have. He then cast his bag of catches over his shoulder and strapped his fishing spear across his back, then slowly departed the boat to join them across the way…

" _He desired we catch it for tonight's meal."_ He quietly interjected as he came upon Madi and their son, the latter of whom was delightedly recounting the new discovery he'd made in the ocean.

" _But father said it too big and bad."_ Kijani innocently explained to his mother, making his parents smile at his oversimplified response.

" _As it is."_ Madi agreed. Silver then directed their son to retrieve the mini fishing pole that he'd left in the boat. The boy had happily obeyed, running to the jolly that was now being dragged from the ocean, after his mother put him down. _"It sounds as if he had a good first voyage."_ She then commented, as she turned her attention from their child, to lovingly eye her husband.

" _Do you now trust that he is ready for the lesson?"_ Silver posed as he held her gaze with tenderness, thinking how she had not been keen on the idea of their 4-year-old son taking to the sea, but he had argued that now was as good a time as any for him to commence the lesson, being that they lived surrounded by water. Madi had reluctantly conceded, but only agreeing to him being on the ocean once a week until he was older.

" _I trust that he is ready to follow his father where ever you may go."_ She lightly countered.

" _I know someone else who was once willing to take that journey."_ He huskily uttered as he hopped closer to her, leaving hardly an inch between them.

" _I do as well, and she has strangely found herself still on it."_ She softly replied as their eyes tenderly held.

" _Is that so?"_ Silver feigned surprised. _"Has she found it a tedious or pleasing experience?"_ He then asked.

" _It rather depends on the day."_ She quipped, brightening his smile, then chastely kissed his mouth, yet teasing him with a heat that he was certain she would satiate later. When their son cheerfully rejoined them with his fishing pole in hand, and in that short time had discovered some new wonder he wished to ask them about. Silver and Madi had listened with intent to his query, amazed at their son's intellect, and childlike curiosity, then took turns answering his questions, as they headed for the forest and back to their home in the village.


End file.
